


Rewind

by taronfanfic



Series: Rewind [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 50,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: A series of unfortunate meetings with 'the cute guy' who lived in the same block of flats as you was mortifying. If it could go wrong, it did go wrong. Could you flip your luck on it's head and find yourself a keeper, or would the bad luck just keep coming?





	1. Chapter 1

Taron, 28. Distance: Less than 1km.

Knowing his name was a good start. Taron. It suited him. His face was full of happiness, cheekiness, drunkenness. His arm slung around presumably his friend’s shoulder but it was always hard to tell when the stupid app cropped the photos in bizarre ways. That was a true sign of how long someone had been single for: If they’d figured out how to resize their own photos for the app, they definitely had too much time on their hands and were getting desperate!

You tapped the photo and opened up his full profile so you could swipe over to the next image. The topless mirror selfie that graced your eyes was predictable but you were far from disappointed. Another swipe revealed him stood with his arm around the waist of an older woman. Your gut said Mother but she could easily pass as his older sister – good family genes. They were dressed up for a wedding, the buttonhole in Taron’s jacket matching his tie and the colours in his mum’s dress too. He was too cute. A final photo of a larger group of guys and girls added nothing to his profile but as you swiped over to his bio your attention was drawn quickly away from your phone screen.

“Oh shit!” Gemma swore as she picked her fallen wine glass up from the countertop and stopped the spilled liquid from flowing towards her phone.

“Someone’s on for a clumsy night!” You threw a cloth in her direction before reaching out for the wine bottle to top your glass up with, only to find it was already empty. “Mate, who’s finished this already?!”

“It was Rosie!” Gemma pointed across the room to Rosie who was sat on Charlotte’s lap taking selfies. They had two empty wine bottles on the table in front of them and clearly finished off the end of yours whilst you were lusting after Taron on your phone. Rosie shushed you, her delicate finger resting across her lips before she broke out into infectious giggles.

“Can we go now? I’m, like, the perfect level of drunk.” Charlotte added as she pushed Rosie to her off-balanced heel clad feet.

“I’m definitely not drunk enough for this.” You spoke to yourself as you paused your pre-drinks playlist, grabbed your clutch bag and keys and followed your best friends out of your flat and towards the lift. The doors opened and the girls stumbled inside, still giggling to themselves about one of your group in-jokes. The all too familiar code for a hot guy was said in a hushed tone and as you turned around having pressed the button for the ground floor you saw Taron smiling widely at the female attention he was suddenly being given from Rosie, Charlotte and Gemma.

Taron wasn’t unfamiliar to you at all. You knew he lived somewhere in the same block of flats as you and you’d occasionally see him collecting his post or walking the streets on his way to or from home. He’d been known as the ‘cute guy’ ever since the first day you saw him. The one who’d leave you blushing furiously from even the smallest of polite smiles. You’d crushed hard and daydreamed about him being the perfect guy. The true gentleman with a heart of gold who’d treat a woman with the upmost respect. The best friend you could goof around with and lose track of time with. The one you’d end up marrying and spending the rest of your life with. Romanticising him was easy. Actually acting upon how you felt, way too difficult. It was only 10 minutes ago that you’d discovered his name and that felt like enough of a victory for one night.

“Hello, handsome.” Rosie slurred as she looked him up and down very deliberately.

“Evening, girls.” Taron replied as he lifted his shoulders and gave off a cocky arrogance that was ridiculously attractive. “Where are you heading tonight?”

“Lavish. 2 for 1 shots until midnight.” Charlotte answered him.

“You should come too!” Rosie added as she placed her hand to his upper arm.

“Well when you all look so gorgeous it’s a very lovely offer, but I’ve already got plans of my own.” He side stepped away from Rosie and let her hand fall from his arm.

“Oh go on, what might tempt you?” Gemma joined in and drew Taron’s attention over to your side of the lift. He looked across from her to you and you saw the moment of realisation on his face as he recognised you. The same old polite smile appeared and his eyes softened to something friendlier. He was a split second away from replying when Rosie thrust herself in his direction, attaching her chest to his side and wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I’m not letting you leave!” She cried out dramatically and Taron’s face turned to instant disgust as he tried to shrug Rosie off his arm. You looked away in embarrassment, mentally sighing ‘ohmygod’ as your friends ruined what little chance you actually had of ever getting to know Taron better.

The lift stopped at the ground floor and Taron quickly stepped out and to the side, letting Rosie, Charlotte and Gemma go ahead of him so he couldn’t be pounced on from behind. You took it upon yourself to apologise for Rosie’s behaviour and mouthed a ‘Sorry!’ to him as you walked passed.

“Good luck with the babysitting.” He replied with a knowing nod of sobriety as he accepted your apology.

***

The club was loud, crowded, and everything felt sticky but as you knocked back your first two shots you were determined to make the most of the £10 you’d paid to get inside. Rosie slid two more shots over to you and then rest her head against your shoulder.

“Why are you sad?” She looked up at you, her blue eyes seeming brighter than usual beneath her jet black false lashes.

“I’m not sad, just not drunk enough to enjoy this place yet.” You replied before throwing the unknown alcoholic liquid down your throat.

“Well that’s easily fixed.” She passed you the next shot glass and you wrapped your arm around her shoulders. “I thought you were going to be pissed off with me.” She confessed.

“Why?”

“Because you knew that cute guy in the lift, didn’t you?”

“I hardly know him, but I see him around occasionally, yeah.”

“and…” Rosie started to tease you.

“And, what?!” You giggled back.

“You also think he’s cute?”

“So what if I do? I’m not exactly going to act on it, especially not now he knows I’m friends with a nutter who glues herself to every attractive man’s side!”

“I knew it!” Rosie pulled back from your side as she celebrated her discovery. “You proper fancy him!”

“No, I don’t!” You rolled your eyes and knocked the last shot back. “And even if I did, it’d be way too close to home”

“Girls, Y/N isn’t on the prowl tonight.” Rosie turned around and gathered Charlotte and Gemma back into the conversation. “Look at those hearts in her eyes. She’s crushing on the cute lift guy!”

“Oooh, he was fit! Maybe if Rosie hadn’t jumped on him we could have got him in here tonight.” Charlotte replied.

“Stop it. Nothing’s ever going to happen with me and Taron, he’s way out of my league. So just drop it, yeah?”

“Taron? She even knows his name! Have you found him on facebook yet?” Gemma joined in with the excitement and you’d instantly had enough of all of it all.

“No, just stop it. I’m not off-limits – okay?” You turned on your heels and made your way through the crowd onto the dancefloor, leaving your friends behind. That conversation had started off well and you thought you’d be able to forgive Rosie for her behaviour towards Taron but the more they pushed your buttons the less you wanted to be around them.

With your friends out of sight you breathed a sigh of relief and let the alcohol seep through your bloodstream. It calmed your racing mind, numbed your negative mood and dissipated the crowds of warm people away from your personal space bubble. All except one.

He caught your eye from the far side of the room. A half smile, half laugh danced across his lips before he paused his subconscious body language with his beer bottle. You admired his neck as you watched him swallow his drink down. You imagined kissing it, maybe even biting it. His eyes found yours and there was no doubting the spark that flew between you in that split second. You took a step towards him and then waited to see if he’d reciprocate your move. When he did you smiled coyly. Your fingers lifted your hair away from your face and neck, the cooler air soothing your rising temperature. He looked strong, his arms and legs thick and toned. His jaw was sharp, slightly stubbly and no doubt adding a few years on to his actual age. None of that really mattered though. He was actually showing an interest in you and suddenly your night was looking a whole lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

You could feel the heat radiating from his skin. His warm hands moving from your breasts to your hips, gliding through the curve of your waist before he took grip. He entered you hard, jolting you forward and not giving you chance to steady yourself as your arms buckled beneath you leaving your arse high in the air. He seemed to like that though: having a girl face down in his dirty bed sheets. His hand moved to the back of your head and held you down as he continued to take you from behind.

“Ah shit, that’s it.” He moaned as his balls slapped into you with each hard thrust. You sighed and cried out in all the right places as you started to sober up. What started out as the best decision of the night had descended into this and it was just a case of going through the motions for the sake of it. The best outcome would have been a disappointing orgasm but as he spluttered himself dry behind you even that looked unlikely. Sleep called soon after and you clung to the edge of his bed hoping that he wouldn’t try to spoon you. A quick message in the group chat let the girls know that you were ok and that was you signed off for the night.

***

Escaping the next morning was easy. The first time you’d had a one night stand the morning after was the worst part. Everything was awkward. You felt dirty, dehydrated and embarrassed to be seen out in the same clothes you’d worn the night before. None of that bothered you now, it was becoming second nature. Getting out before the guy woke up was an added bonus, but not to be this time around as he groaned a sleepy ‘morning’ in your direction.

“Hey.” You turned and gave him your best fake smile. “Thanks for last night.”

“Pleasure was all mine.” He replied and you giggled politely at the irony.

“I’d love to stay longer but I need to get to work. I’ve left my number on the side though.” You lied, pointing to a blank scrap of paper you’d faintly scribbled down some barely legible numbers on. Before he could move from the pit of his bed and check the paper you’d left his place and were back on the street trying to work out exactly where you were. Thankfully it wasn’t too far from home this time.

A breath of familiarity filled your lungs as the bus turned the corner to reveal your block of flats. There was nothing you wanted more than to shower away last nights memories, put on some clean pyjamas and spend the rest of the day in bed watching Netflix. Your idea of heaven was only minutes away and as you stepped inside the entrance to the building you pulled your heels from your feet and let the worn out scratchy carpet attempt to soothe your soles.

“Mornin’.” A male voice greeted you from behind and suddenly you thought getting back home was just a cruel dream. You almost jumped at the proximity of him as you turned around to see Taron standing right next to you.

“Shit, sorry.” You exclaimed in shock before composing yourself “Hi.”

The lift doors opened and you stepped inside with Taron. You ran your fingers through the top of your hair in the hope of calming its messiness. It was a bit late to be concerned by your appearance though. In less than 12 hours you’d been in a confined space with him twice and neither of those meetings had been ideal. You braved a polite smile towards him and only then did you notice that he was also in the same outfit as he went out in last night

“So which one did you have to take home early?” He asked as he leant back into the corner of the small space.

“Huh?” You replied in confusion.

“Your friends. I’m guessing you’ve not been home because you had to look after one of them and crashed at theirs.”

“Oh, right! It’s way too early for questions that need decoding.” You laughed nervously. “No, I actually ditched them.”

“Seriously!?… I didn’t have you down as the walk of shame type.” There was an odd look of impression on his face that you took a mild offence to.

“And what exactly is that type?” You frowned back at him.

“No, I didn’t mean like that! You just weren’t that drunk when I saw you. Presumed you’d be having a quieter night that was all.” He rubbed over his thicker stubble with a slight embarrassment as he dropped your eye contact. You played your tone of voice back in your head and instantly hated yourself for being so harsh.

“There’s nothing worse than being the sober one on a night out. I had to play catch up.” You explained calmly.

“Fair play.” Taron added more quietly as he looked down to his feet, clearly fearful of saying the wrong thing and causing more offence.

“So was yours any good?”

“The sex?” His eyes lit up with surprise at you being the one to ask, his hands moving to rest behind his back. “Yeah, not bad.”

“Not worthy of staying for breakfast though?”

“Is it ever?” Taron sneered back.

“Good point.”

“Yours?”

“One of the worst, actually.” You saw the look of disgust plastered across your face as you caught your reflection in the mirrored wall.

“Shit… But at least he’s left the bar low for whoever’s next. It can only get better!”

“Are you sure?” You scoffed.

“Ha, well there’s never a guarantee… unless I happen to be next. Then I’d give you my word.” A nervous giggle left your lips as you scrambled for an appropriate response. Anything you thought of had a potential negative consequence. Play it off as a joke and you’d leave him offended. But take him up on his offer and it would inevitably backfire when he was only joking. Lose lose.

You were saved from a looming awkward silence when the lift doors opened at your floor.

“This is me.” You pointed out to the corridor and stepped forward.

“Yeah.” Taron replied clumsily.

“Erm, I’ll see you around.” You added as you started to walk away towards your door, not daring to look back and see Taron’s reaction.

The sigh of tension that left your body as you rest your back against the cold wood of the inside of your door said it all. Seeing Taron like that during your walk of shame was the last thing you’d wanted to happen. You looked a mess, you felt a state, you embarrassed yourself further and it was such an awkward ending that you just wanted to disappear into a blackhole, never to be seen again. As you pulled your dress up over your head you paused, the material hiding your face and plunging you into a pleasant darkness. A cry of despair left your lungs and you pulled your dress all the way off before throwing it down to the floor and sulking into your bathroom. Traces of your mascara and smudged eyeliner clung to the dark circles beneath your eyes, but removing it properly was too much effort. You ditched your underwear and stood lethargically beneath the falling water of the shower, replaying your encounter with Taron back in your mind. Having cringed at everything you’d said your thoughts began to analyse his last word to you. Yeah. It was only one word but it was the way he said it, almost with a hint of disappointment. It was like he wanted you to have a good comeback to his previous comment about sleeping with him. Like he was expecting you to spur him on, accept his offer, make some kind of deal or bet that would mean you’d get together in the coming weeks. That’s how it sounded now anyway. Who knew if your memory had altered his tone to give you some false hope! For all you knew it could have been a sigh of relief and not disappointment. He could have been pleased that you were leaving, pleased that he didn’t have to make awkward small talk, or worry about offending you, or having to politely turn you down when you misunderstood his sense of humour.

There was no way of knowing, but that didn’t stop your mind from over analysing it for the rest of the day and leaving you with a heavy shadow of awkwardness.


	3. Chapter 3

Your week went by as normal. Early starts, long days with boredom seeping in at work and evenings spent in front of the tv. The group chat with Rosie, Charlotte and Gemma had been quiet so it looked like you’d have a weekend off from getting drunk. You’d filled them in on your disastrous choice of man for Saturday night’s sex and they’d laughed along with you. None of them had mentioned Taron, probably fearful of annoying you again, so you chose to keep your latest encounter with him to yourself. You hadn’t seen him since. Only his dating profile that still lingered at the front of the app.

“The most handsome man I know.” – My mother

Film nerd. Eclectic taste in music. Always singing. Gin makes me cry. Do anything for a good cuppa. Welsh country boy at heart. Most likely to be found in the pub.

Reading over his profile left you with a new lust. It made him sound gentle, warm, caring and most importantly real. Not just a figure of your imagination playing prince charming. This was obviously still the edited highlights. His confidence, verging on arrogance, around your friends last weekend had hinted towards him being the stereotypical guy. He was clearly down for one night stands, drinking, probably smoking too and you could definitely see him being a total dickhead with an attitude to match at times.

You dropped your phone down on the bed next to you and stretched your arms out above you as you lay beneath the covers. There was no point in kidding yourself. Drinking, one night stands, being a dickhead with a short temper… you’d described yourself perfectly and that was exactly why seeing those traits in Taron wasn’t even remotely putting you off. In fact they made you like him more. As you turned onto your side and picked your phone back up you stared closely into Taron’s eyes, daring yourself to swipe right and make the first move. Your thumb hovered over the screen and your mind jumped ahead. What if he’d already liked you and you matched? You’d have to send him a message and then what would you say? He’d know you’d liked him since seeing him twice last weekend and all that embarrassment would come flooding back. No. No way. You couldn’t do it. If he lived further away and there was less chance of you seeing him again then maybe, but it was too close to home. It could all end so badly. It was just safer not to.

The decision not to swipe right had been made and you felt the panic leave your body. If things with Taron were meant to be then they’d happen organically. One last look over his profile had you smiling again. All that was left to do was swipe left and bring up the next potential guy, but that was easier said than done. Whoever appeared next wouldn’t be Taron, so what was the point when you’d only be faced with disappointment. You quit the app and locked your phone, achieving absolutely nothing and wasting time that should have been spent sleeping. Maybe tomorrow you’d dare to swipe right.

***

The air was thick and heavy. An orange glow hung upon the distant horizon and a faint crackle could be heard above the sound of your footsteps scuffing against the crisp autumn leaves. Dusk had fallen just minutes ago and you knew it was time to head home. Your mum would be expecting you. The trees hung over the narrow path back through the forest where you spent the summer days playing with your friends. There were no screams of happiness or giggles of innocence echoing off the thick bark now though. Just a faint ringing in your ears. High pitched and growing louder by the second. Probably a car alarm. As you neared the edge of the forest civilisation drew back into focus, but it wasn’t as you’d left it. Thick black smoke billowed out above every single building. A wall of heat hit your chest and the tall flames licked up the walls of the houses and shops. The fire alarms screamed out, louder and louder, constantly beeping and making you feel dizzy.

A sharp intake of breath woke you up suddenly, your eyes open but seeing nothing in the darkness of the night. The harsh sound of the fire alarm rang out through the building and made you flinch with each quick bleep. You took in a longer, deeper breath and tried to calm your racing heart before climbing out of bed, grabbing the nearest pair of shoes, and making your way out to the corridor. Other residents were trudging down the fire escape stairs, bleary eyed with dressing gowns on or blankets wrapped around their shoulders. There was no sign of any fire or smoke so you joined in the calm but frustrated evacuation and made your way out onto the street.

After 5 minutes the gentle chatter about no one seeing anything resembling a fire died down and people started to find their own space. Those with blankets, jumpers or even their duvet looked smug and as you shivered alone in a pair of old shorts and a baggy t-shirt you willed the fire brigade to hurry up with their checks and let everyone back inside.

“What’s happened?” You were starting to recognise his voice.

“Fire alarm but no fire.” You replied disgruntledly as you looked up from your feet to see Taron standing opposite you. He was fully clothed: jeans, shirt, and a warm looking jacket which would immediately be placed around your shoulders in every single rom-com going.

“Fuckin’ nightmare. If nothin’s happened can’t we just go in?” He slurred back as he pulled his hand out the pocket of his jeans and looked down to the coins in his palm.

“I wish.”

“Well in that case I’m off to get food. Bloody starving!” You watched him walk off down the path, staggering slightly in his drunken state and it made you smile. He was still endearing even when he was pissed. A sense of relief washed over you that you hadn’t swiped right. Things would get so ugly, so fast if he knew how you felt.

The heavens opened above you and cold rain started to splatter against your skin. Perfect. People crowded into the bus shelter and crammed themselves under the canopy of the nearby trees to avoid it. You spotted a small doorway and sheltered against it but as the wind picked up the rain started to lash in against you. Before long you got the call that the building was safe and you could return back to the dry warmth of your flat. People started to run from the shelter through the pouring rain so you tagged on the back of the group, shaking off the freezing water as you got inside. The trudge back up to your flat was a slow one and as you reached your door and pushed down on the handle you realised in your rush to get out you’d not taken your keys. A dull thud echoed out as you hit your forehead into the door in frustration.

“For fuck’s sake.” You sighed. You wanted to stamp your feet and throw a tantrum like a toddler but you didn’t have the energy. Dragged feet took you back to the stairs and as you plodded down them one at a time, turning the corners at the end of each flight, you wished you were back in the bed of last week’s one night stand. It was warm, dry, comfy and you’d had a drunken haze to dull the tragedy of it all. This was a sober nightmare.

“Wrong way.” Taron called out with a smug laugh as he looked up from his chips to see you going back down the stairs.

“Thanks, Einstein.” You replied sarcastically, not even surprised that he’d be the one to see you in this state.

“Archimedes.”

“What?” You frowned harshly and wondered why this boy always seemed to speak in riddles.

“Because you’re soaking wet.” He explained quietly as a blush caught on his cheeks. “He was the bathtub eureka guy, but I’m talking nonsense… you look like you need a chip.” He offered out his small polystyrene tray as you stepped down to his level. “I’ll even let you take the cheesiest one that I was saving until last.”

“I’m not that cruel.” His endearing nature had put a small smile back on your face as you helped yourself to a chip from the edge of the tray. “Thanks.”

“Reception is shut too, just so y’know.”

“Fucking hell. This night just keeps getting better.” Taron picked up the cheesiest chip and held it out towards you.

“I’ll feel bad if you don’t eat it.”

“Stop it.” A gentle laugh filled the space between you as you looked up from the chips and into his eyes. His face turned to mock upset at you rejecting his prize chip and you laughed harder this time. “You eat it. I’m not actually hungry, just cold, damp and without my keys.”

“Come crash at mine then.” He offered without a second thought.

“No, don’t worry. It’s my own fault so I can rough it for the rest of the night. Thanks for the offer though, and the chip.” You turned back around and took a couple of steps back up the stairs, wanting to get away from the situation as quick as possible. You looked an absolute state, had made a fool out of yourself by locking yourself out and the guy you fancied had picked tonight of all nights to invite you back to his!

“You’re mad. I’ve spent too many nights on the corridor carpet and it’s itchy as fuck… Oh shit…” You turned back to face him and he’d stopped following you, swearing nervously as he looked to his feet.

“What?”

“You think I mean…” He paused before looking up to your face. “I was just offering my sofa, I wasn’t tryna trick you into bed or anything.”

“I didn’t think that, it’s okay. But we barely know each other and I’m soaking wet so really it’s fine. I’ll be alright.” You carried on around the corner and onto the next flight of stairs.

“Well in that case my name’s Taron and I’m insisting that you at least borrow a hoodie. It’s not like it’s far to return it in the morning.” He took the steps two at a time as he caught back up to you. “Please?”

“Y/N. And fine, I won’t turn down a dry hoodie. Thanks Taron.” The same old polite smile and blush found it’s way onto your face and you knew you looked like an idiot. You’d have been an idiot to turn down his offer as well. A hoodie offered so much more than just warmth; it would smell of him and give you a reason to see him again. Maybe this nightmare of a meeting wasn’t quite so bad after all. Your night had suddenly flipped on it’s head and your stomach had filled with excitement at your new-found acquaintance with Taron. You were on first name terms! All that was left now was to not fuck it up.


	4. Chapter 4

It was an extra two flights of stairs up to Taron’s flat and neither of you had said anything else on the way. Taron continued to eat his chips, seeming blissfully drunk and without a care in the world. You wished you had the confidence boost that alcohol could provide, but instead you kept your arms folded tightly across your chest, feeling more self-conscious than ever before in your life. Taron unlocked his door and you lingered in the open doorway as he walked across to his sofa and picked up his hoodie, sniffing it quickly before throwing it in your direction. It was only now that you remembered you weren’t wearing a bra and suddenly you were even more thankful for the extra layer to hide beneath.

“It was clean on this morning. Come in for a bit and warm up, I’m gonna finish these before I go to bed anyway so you might as well keep me company for 5 minutes.” He flopped down on the end of his sofa and carried on eating, looking back across to you and casting you a warm smile. What harm could you possibly do in 5 minutes? You asked yourself as you pulled the sleeve of his hoodie the right way round before slipping it on over your head and trying to take in it’s scent without seeming obvious. It smelt good. His flat looked respectable too.

“What a night.” You commented openly as you sat down at the opposite end of his sofa and pulled your knees up to your chest.

“Bet you wished you’d gone out this weekend instead of last now!”

“I really did. Even that awful guy’s bed was better than waiting outside in the freezing rain.” As soon as the words had left your mouth you regretted saying them. Of all the topics of conversation to pick! You couldn’t look at Taron, just picked a spot on the table in front of you and stared it down.

“Brutal! Why was he so bad?… If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Selfish, gross, disrespectful… way too quick – should I have actually wanted it to continue, that is.” You dared a look across at Taron and he didn’t seem phased in the slightest, just pleasantly amused.

“So why’d you pick him?”

“I was just proving a point to my friends who thought I was off-limits.”

“Oh? Sounds juicy!” Taron sat forward and left his empty chip tray on the table.

“It’s really not. I’m 100% single.”

“You should get on tinder. At least that way you can judge them before you fuck them.” He joked again before standing up and disappearing off into his bedroom, leaving the door open. “I say that, but I judged tonight’s date a bit wrong… it’s okay though because the chips made up for it!” He called back. “And it means I could help you out too, so I don’t feel so bad anymore.” He reappeared with a pillow and blanket.

“Taron…” You started to protest but he ignored you.

“My mum would never forgive me if I didn’t insist you stay.” He placed the pillow down where he’d been sat just moments before and nodded down to it. You couldn’t lie and say it wasn’t tempting, it was gone 4am and your eyes were willing you to go back to sleep.

“Your sofa is pretty comfy in fairness.”

“I know.” He replied smugly as he waited for you to lie down and then threw the blanket up and over you. “Stay as long as you like, I have no plans tomorrow and I won’t be up early either.”

“Thank you. Sleep well.” You called out as Taron turned the light off and closed his bedroom door. You turned onto your back and shook your head in total disbelief at where you were. Too many nights had been spent in bedrooms belonging to random men so the unfamiliarity of it was strangely familiar. You tugged the sleeve of his hoodie down over your hand and finally got to take in a deep breath of it’s scent. The smell was heavenly. Masculine and comforting at the same time. It sent a jolt of excitement through your body as you inhaled it again. The thought of spending night after night sleeping next to Taron when he smelt like that crept into your mind and you found yourself smiling as you closed your eyes and drifted off to dream about your prince charming.

***

His flat was silent as you woke up much later on in the morning. The daylight was tinged with a dreary grey hue still lingering after last night’s heavy rain. You stretched your legs out the end of the blanket and looked over to see Taron’s bedroom door was still closed. What was the etiquette for the morning after crashing on someone’s sofa? You couldn’t just leave, or even leave a note, that would be rude. But outstaying your welcome was a hard one to judge. If he was a close friend you’d make him breakfast, but the idea of rummaging through his kitchen and not having a clue what he’d want made that a no-go. Maybe tea was the safest thing…

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Taron mumbled with a croaky voice before clearing his throat. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“You’re fine. I was just thinking about making some tea, if that’s ok, do you want one?” You were pleased you’d responded before looking over to see him immerging from his bedroom. Your mouth remained open at the sight of his naked top half. His chest had a light covering of hair and your eyes followed the trail down over his stomach to the waistband of his trackies. You quickly looked away again, fearful of staring or worse, drooling. This was bad. He was too hot and you weren’t awake enough to keep your thoughts in check.

“I was thinking the exact same.” He walked past the end of the sofa and you couldn’t stop your eyes from following him, scanning over his shoulder blades and down his back. The cotton material of his trackies hugged over the curves of his bum and clung to the outsides of his thighs. You had to throw the blanket down to your feet so you could cool down. He was everything you’d go for physically in a guy and so far he’d shown nothing but kindness and warmth towards you. He was too perfect and it was making you panic. Something had to go wrong.

“Why don’t you run down to reception and get your spare key whilst I make this?” Taron suggested as he waited for the kettle to boil.

“Erm, yeah. Good thinking.” With the hood pulled up over your messy hair you escaped before Taron could get a good look at you. Thoughts raced through your mind as you took the lift down to the ground floor. Was he trying to get rid of you already? Did he regret letting you stay last night? God you were definitely some drunken mistake that he’s now thankful he didn’t end up sleeping with. At least you’d escaped though. You could get your spare key, get back into your flat and freshen up before politely returning his hoodie, thanking him for his kindness and then return to admiring him from afar because there was literally no way he’d ever be interested in you. Not now, not ever. You were leagues apart and he clearly just pitied your misfortunes.

Due to the fire alarm last night the reception is currently closed for investigations. We expect to reopen after 4pm on Sunday.

“You’re fucking kidding me!” You sighed in exasperation as you read the sign on the glass panel in the door. Your luck was still up. If you’d had your phone you’d have called any of the girls to see if they could come and rescue you, but instead you found yourself returning to the one place where a free cup of tea was still on offer.

“All sorted?” Taron asked as he let you back inside his flat.

“Sorry, reception is still closed until later this afternoon so you’re stuck with me for a bit longer yet… or I can just wait downstairs if you want your flat back, I don’t mind.” Offering him a way out seemed like the best thing to do. People are always polite even when they don’t want to be.

“It’s honestly no problem at all, I can think of much worse ways to spend my day. Although I don’t have much food in so it may be best to go out for brunch or something, if you fancy it?”

“You’re willing to go out in public with me when I look like this?!” You half-joked back as you looked down at yourself and tried to deflect his offer. The stress of being locked out your flat combined with the offer of brunch from Taron was way too much to handle all at once and you could feel yourself starting to crack. “I have no money, no phone, my hair’s a mess from the rain last night, I’m still in my pyjamas and I’m not even wearing any underwear!”

“Hey, it’s ok.” You looked up to see that Taron had moved much closer to you and was reaching his hands out to your shoulders. “It’s all going to be fine.” He stepped in and held you against his chest. All your fears should have melted away, you should have hugged him back tightly and told him you never wanted to let him go. That’s how things worked in the movies. Instead you froze with your arms pressed firmly against your sides as a lone tear ran down your cheek and transferred over to dampen his skin. He was quick to let you go.

“Sorry.” You mumbled.

“Take some time out, grab a shower, help yourself to anything you like the look of in my wardrobe, you can even steal some of my boxers… if you don’t want to go out then we can order food in and you can pay me back whenever. We’ll just hang out and keep it chilled, yeah?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” You knew you should have said more than that but when everything felt so far out of your control your mind couldn’t focus clearly. All you wanted was to get back to your flat, your things, your routine and life but here you were plucked from your own reality and placed straight into Taron’s. It wasn’t how you wanted to get to know him, you weren’t the version of you that you wanted to be and everything was screaming at you to run.


	5. Chapter 5

You felt like an imposter as you stood with a towel around you and pulled open his chest of drawers in search of some clothes to borrow. Starting in the middle felt like a safe bet and you pulled out some grey trackie bottoms that looked to be a skinny fit and not too long either. You considered wearing your shorts under them but knew it’d look ridiculous so you had to brave it and find his underwear. The top right drawer was already ajar and stuffed full of socks so you tugged open the left one and then took a moment. You daren’t rummage to the bottom for a pair he might not wear as often so simply took the Navy boxer shorts that were on top. Holding them out in front of you felt weird, pulling them up your legs even more so. You stuck with your pyjama t-shirt so you could cling on to some sense of comfort and put Taron’s hoodie back on over the top. As you stood in front of his mirror and twisted your damp hair up into a topknot you finally started to relax. You had to pull yourself together and force everything that had happened to the back of your mind. This wasn’t you. You were the girl who could flirt a guy into bed in the space of a few hours. So Taron came with more pressure than normal, and you were both sober, but that didn’t mean it was impossible. Maybe you could start again and try and test the water with a clearer head. You had time on your side after all. Knowing you’d be spending the rest of the day wearing Taron’s boxers was actually quite thrilling. Knowing he knew about it too gave you an added sense of confidence.

Taron was sat on the sofa beneath the blanket you’d slept under the night before, engrossed in a Sunday morning cooking show. You sat down next to him and lifted the edge of the blanket up before sliding under it and closer to him, making sure to leave a comfortable gap of personal space for now.

“Better?” He asked softly as he pulled his attention back from the tv.

“Much. Sorry for getting in a bit of a state earlier. You’ve been nothing but kind to me and I don’t feel like I’ve made the best first impression, so maybe we can rewind and start again?”

“Sure.” He smiled gently. “Not that you made a bad first impression compared to your friends.”

“I’m amazed you even offered to let me stay after witnessing the company I keep!”

“Let’s just say you’ve proved me to be right so far on the first and second impression combined…” He teased.

“Go on…” You encouraged.

“Well when it looked like you were going for a quieter night out I thought calm, sensible, responsible…”

“Boring?” You filled in the gap for him and he chuckled to himself.

“But then the next morning… impulsive, daring, confident, adventurous.”

“and now?”

“Well responsible is definitely out the window! I still see hints of the others though, just more mellow. You’re endearing.”

“Endearing…” You mused back to him. “I’ve thought the same about you.”

“Really?!” He looked very taken aback.

“Generous, thoughtful, warm… confusing at times but that’s probably more my end.” You giggled.

“I always presume people just think I’m a bit of a dickhead. I get loud and nosey when I’m drunk. Talk to anyone about anything and it usually gets me in trouble one way or another.”

“Well you’ve been good to me, so there’s no dickhead thoughts in sight.” Tagging ‘thoughts about your dick on the other hand…’ on the end of your sentence was too tempting but you managed to bite your tongue.

“That’s what I like to hear. So if I grab a t-shirt are you up for some brunch now?”

“Yes, we’ll scruff it together and everyone else can just deal with it.”

“That’s my girl!” He placed his hand to your knee as he got up from the sofa and the physical contact combined with him calling you his girl had your head spinning all over again.

***

Taron took you to a small independent place that was hidden away off the main road. The girl serving behind the counter greeted him warmly and started to grab a coffee cup off the shelf behind her for him.

“Just hang on a minute there, Kirsty.” He called out before looking back for you and ushering you forward so you could get a look at the blackboard menu which filled the entire back wall of the small café. “Usual for me and whatever this one fancies.” ‘You’ your mind was filling in the blanks with everything you knew you shouldn’t be saying out loud.

“Could I get the eggs benedict and a breakfast tea please… and I promise I’ll pay you back.” You added on for Taron as you snaked your arm around his back whilst squidging out from the counter to get to a free table.

“It’s just brunch, you don’t need to pay me back.” Taron sat down opposite you a moment later. “Don’t try and argue it with me either.”

“You’re very good at insisting.”

“My mother taught me well.” The photo of him with his arm around his mum’s waist from his tinder profile appeared in your mind and you smiled to yourself at the thought of him being a bit of a mummy’s boy.

“I can’t believe I didn’t know this café existed when I’ve lived so close to it for so long!”

“I can’t believe it either, I’ve been in here nearly every weekend since I moved in. Kirsty’s Full English is the best hangover cure going.”

“When did you move here? I’ve had my place for about 2 years now but it’s only recently that I remember seeing you around.” You decided to stick to common ground. It would have been too easy to push the conversation onto a topic you knew he liked and way too obvious that you’d seen his tinder profile.

“Only a couple of months ago. I’ve moved around a bit in London but come from Wales originally, all the family are still back there.”

“Oh nice! Think you’ll stick around here for long or do you see yourself moving back to Wales at some point?” Kirsty brought your drinks to your table, followed by your food and you both happily tucked in whilst the conversation continued.

“I really don’t know on that one. I guess it’ll depend on who I end up settling down with and where they’d like to be too, so I wouldn’t rule it out. But right now I’m loving being here. What about you?”

“Yeah, I was always drawn to London and it’s nice to have everything on your doorstep. It’s hard to imagine living somewhere else but I guess circumstances will change eventually.”

“You don’t sound too keen on the idea of settling down…” A small frown spread across Taron’s forehead.

“It’s literally the dream. Just seems impossible to find the right guy, and when you stop and think about it for too long it gets you down.”

“Stick to having fun instead. It’ll happen when it happens.”

“That your motto?”

“Yeah.” He laughed. “Although knowing my luck I’ll miss it happening and only realise when it’s too late.”

“Better late than never.” There was an awkward pause as you both looked up from your plates to each other.

“Anyway.” Taron added nervously. “We should change the subject before we get too ahead of ourselves. We’re not on a first date after all!” He laughed before reaching for his coffee.

“No, we’re not.” You agreed. “Would be a bit weird to be on a first date whilst wearing the guy’s boxers!” Taron struggled to swallow his coffee as you deliberately placed the image of you in his boxers into the front of his mind. It was the kind of reaction you’d hoped for. Just because you weren’t technically on a date, it didn’t mean you couldn’t flirt as if you were. 

“I’d totally forgotten about that!” He finally got his words out. “How are you liking them?”

“Surprisingly comfy… very roomy though.” You mused back as you shuffled around in your seat and uncrossed your legs.

“Really? They never feel that way to me…” Taron replied with innocence until you tilted your head at him with raised eyebrows. “Oh come on, you can’t start playing games with me and not expect to get anything back.”

“Just testing the water.” You smirked.

“Hot enough for you?” The arrogance you’d seen in the lift that first night returned to his posture and you struggled to find even a single word.

“Plenty.”

“Maybe we should turn this into a first date…”


	6. Chapter 6

It was never officially agreed, but once Taron had suggested turning things into a first date you both seemed to relax. There was a label which allowed you to flirt more, you could freely ask him questions about his family and interests and it took away the awkwardness of being neighbours but not yet friends. It also clarified that he was interested in you, something you’d had your doubts about, but instead those doubts were replaced with a new level of excitement. So what if things hadn’t started out well? You were getting to spend most of the day one on one with the guy you’d been crushing on for weeks!

“So what are we going to see?” You asked Taron as he held the door into the cinema open for you.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Do I need to wait here whilst you get the tickets?”

“No, come on. You’ll see.” You frowned after him as you followed him up to the desk. “Can we get two tickets for whatever is showing next? But don’t tell us what it is.” He asked the young guy who seemed to mirror your confusion.

“Yeah?… it starts in 5 minutes in screen 3 if that’s ok?”

“Perfect.” Taron beamed back before also getting a large popcorn to share.

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve done this before?”

“Because you’ve probably figured out by now that I’m a bit of a serial dater…”

“Mmmm.” You agreed suspiciously. It left a new seed of doubt in your mind over whether he was genuinely attracted to you or if he was just going along with this for a bit of fun.

“There’s method to my madness.” You were starting to be able to see beyond his heart melting smile and focus on his eyes instead and you knew he could see the doubts written all over your face. “Trust me.” He added calmly as he reached out and took hold of your hand. The beat your heart skipped from his touch told you everything. You already did trust him, regardless of whether or not it was a good idea.

Screen 3 of the cinema was completely empty and Taron led you by the hand up the stairs so you could sit right in the middle. He thrust the bucket of popcorn into your lap and then grabbed a handful.

“I love it when it’s like this!… although it probably means the film’s awful.”

“You never know, last film I saw at this time of day was the 6th Harry Potter one. A group of us skipped college to see it when it first came out and we were the only ones in the cinema.”

“Amazing! Don’t think our luck is in today though.” He nodded towards the screen as the lights dimmed and you saw the film title for the first time. Sharknado 6.

“Oh god.” You looked back to Taron and laughed together.

You gave the film 10 minutes before deciding it wasn’t worth your attention anymore, instead leaning in closer to Taron so he could hear you over the terrible film score.

“Do you think it’ll get any better?”

“Not a chance. It’s not even so bad it’s funny either. What a let down. The next one has to be better!”

“Next one?”

“Yeah! I’m not walking out and throwing my money down the drain. We’re going two for the price of one here!”

“What, you mean sneak into a different screen?”

“Yes!” He sniggered and nudged his knee against yours. “And here was me thinking you were a bit of a rebel.”

“Angel by day, me… devil tendencies at night, but we’ll save that conversation for another day.”

“Well now I’m intrigued!”

“Good.” You replied smugly as you felt Taron lean in closer. You were sure he was expecting to find your lips upon his within the next minute or two, but instead he whispered into your ear.

“Pick a number between 1 and 9, and don’t say 3… unless you want to spend the next hour in here doing anything other than watching this film.” As tempting as his invitation sounded you knew you had to keep things clean and find a distraction. This day was already so far away from a one night stand that you didn’t want to ruin it by rushing to the end goal.

“4.”

“Come with me.” He took hold of your hand again and crept down the stairs towards the exit, shushing your giggles on the way despite no one else being in the room.

The next screen over was much busier and the film had already started. Taron behaved himself on the way in and guided you through the darkness to a couple of empty seats near the back. You sat down and took in the view ahead, reading the subtitles quickly and trying to gather some kind of plot. The two main characters were speaking in French and as they started to undress each other, kissing between mumbled words of attraction the romance genre was confirmed.

“ahh la baguette.” Taron spoke quietly beside you in his best French accent as the man dropped his trousers to the floor. You pushed his arm in response as you struggled to hold back your laugh. “Ou est la piscine?”

“Taron!” You hissed.

“I’m done, I’m done.” He giggled. “That’s all the French I can remember but that timing was too perfect!” He was quickly silenced when the sex scene on screen heated up and then went on for an uncomfortably long time, almost becoming pornographic. From there after you were both drawn in to the story, laughing with everyone else, holding your breath when things got tense and doing your best not to cry when the couple were tragically torn apart. A few tears raced each other down your cheeks and you wiped them away with the sleeve of Taron’s hoodie. He clocked your movements and reached out to hold your hand again, his thumb gently comforting you with empathy. It was a sweet gesture which brought back his softer, caring side, and in that moment you wanted to snuggle in against his side and bask in his protective warmth. Instead you cast him a gentle smile as the lights lifted and the credits started to roll.

“Well that was a pleasant surprise. Tragic ending, but lovely film.” He smiled back to you.

“I was so invested in them. I can’t believe they didn’t get their happy ending.” You took in a deep breath and composed yourself.

“They made the most of the time they had together. Too many people take each other for granted.”

“You don’t know what you have until it’s gone… speaking of which I should probably head back and get my spare key now. My poor little flat will be lost without me. I miss it.”

The walk back to your block of flats was filled with conversation about favourite films, childhood classics, actors and directors. You confessed to knowing very little about any director and Taron confessed to being a total film nerd. He was full of passion and enthusiasm as he spouted off knowledge about Quentin Tarantino’s back catalogue and signature style of directing. You could see exactly why Film nerd was the top of the list on his dating profile and the more he spoke about it the more attractive it made him. Hopefully he wasn’t put off by your lack of knowledge in return.

“Would I be alright to get your number?” Taron asked casually as you held the door open for him.

“Yeah, course. You’ll have to text me as I don’t have my phone on me yet.” You replied as you saved your number in his phone. “There you go. Thank you for everything today, and last night, you’ve erm… been a bit of a life saver really!”

“Ah it’s nothing, I’ve had a lot of fun and it’s been good to get to know you better.” He stepped in and wrapped his arms tightly around your shoulders, squishing you in against his chest.

“I’ll get your clothes washed and drop them back off at some point this week.”

“No rush.” He let the tight hug continue for that little bit longer before he let you go and stepped back again. “See you soon.” The wide smile he left you with was adorably cute. Excitement bubbled away in your stomach as you smiled to yourself and headed through the next door towards reception. The sign from earlier had been taken down so you walked up to the main desk to see a sheet of paper taped to the surface.

Reception closed. Open 6:30am Monday.

“Fuck.”


	7. Chapter 7

The door slammed against the wall as you ran through it back to where you’d left Taron just moments before. The digits displayed above the lift were ascending as it moved from the second to third and fourth floors and you turned away to take the stairs instead. Heavy breaths filled the echoey stairwell as you ran up and around the flights, determined to try and beat the lift to the 6th floor.

“Taron!” You called out down the corridor as you saw the door to his flat was still just ajar. Not even a second later and it had closed completely. You were left bent over, resting your hands on your knees as you fought to get your breath back. The sound of a door opening lifted your gaze and you saw Taron leaning out and looking confused.

“Was that you? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just ran.” You breathed heavily as you walked slowly over to him, desperately trying to control your breathing. “Can I be cheeky and steal your sofa for another night?… still locked out… reception is still shut.”

“That’s fucking ridiculous!” He exclaimed.

“I know, I’m sorry. If I can borrow your phone instead I can try and get hold of one of my friends on facebook and see if I can crash at theirs.”

“No, no, I mean it’s mad that reception is still closed. Come in.” He held his door back and let you slide past him to get inside. “Of course you can stay here, don’t worry about it. I’m going to be putting in a complaint about what’s happened though.”

“Don’t waste your breath, they never listen. Look are you really sure about letting me stay again? I don’t want to take up all your time and invade your space.”

“Y/N, we’re mates now, right? You’re always welcome here and it makes for a nice change to have the company.” He placed his hand on your shoulder as he walked behind you and into his kitchen area. You lingered on the word mates and wondered if your non-official date from earlier hadn’t gone as well as you first thought. It definitely sounded like he just friend-zoned you.

“I just feel bad about it, I’ve not given you a lot of choice.”

“Don’t feel bad, it’s not your fault. I’m not going to complain about gaining a new friend this weekend either. I like you so it’s cool. We can just rewind our goodbye from earlier and continue to hang out.”

“Alright.” You sighed, feeling the disappointment take over as you sat down on his sofa. Friends who are just hanging out: Definitely not a date then.

“Beer?” He handed you a bottle as he flopped down next to you and switched the TV on. For the first time that day you sat in an awkward silence. The anxiety returned to your stomach as you started to feel like you’d overdosed on Taron. Sometimes less is more with guys. They like the mystery and intrigue, playing hard to get and the thrill of the chase. All you’d done was force yourself on him for nearing 24 hours so no wonder he’d already decided there was nothing more there than friendship. It was a miracle you’d even gained that label! A long drink from your bottle signed off your acceptance of defeat and you sunk down further into Taron’s sofa as you started to relax again, safe in the knowledge that nothing was going to happen.

10 minutes later and Taron reached down under his coffee table pulled out his laptop and passed it over to you.

“Don’t even try and deny it, I heard your stomach rumble so I’m leaving tonight’s takeaway in your hands. I’d have normally bought food in and cooked something, but I’ve been a bit pre-occupied.”

“Sorry, I’m getting in your way again… I think my card details are saved on my account so I can get this one. What do you fancy?” You looked across from the screen to see Taron deliberating hard over his choice.

“Ah surprise me, I’m up for anything.” He cast you a quick wink and then got up to get more beers from the fridge. You placed the order for two large pizzas and a load of extra sides, making sure there’d be plenty for Taron to have as leftovers the next day.

“Have you not ordered it yet?” He asked as he joined you again a few minutes later, bringing a bottle of vodka, a carton of orange juice and two smaller glasses with him.

“It’s all good, it’ll be 20 minutes. I’m just looking through your search history.” You joked as Taron’s face dropped to an instant panic.

“Please don’t.”

“I’m kidding!” You laughed back. “I’m on your spotify account. Although your panicked face has made me curious…”

“Spotify is fine, but seriously please don’t go digging anywhere else.”

“You’re worrying me now.”

“It’s not that bad, just not a kink I’m willing to share yet.” He poured himself a vodka orange and then waited to see if you’d have one too.

“Go on then.” You agreed before putting on his pre-drinks playlist and scrolling down the list of songs to see how similar it was to yours. “This is decent by the way!” A nod of approval followed your compliment as you clocked lots of classic hits from the 70’s, 80’s and 90’s. Taron handed you your glass and then slid up closer to you so he could take a look.

“I’ve got quite an eclectic taste.” He reached over your arm to the touchpad of his laptop and pulled up his playlist titled ‘driving’. “This one’s got all my favourite stuff in it. Bowie, Queen, Stevie Wonder, The Strokes…” He started to hum along to the track that was currently playing and then the lyrics tumbled from his lips as he started to sing gently. You found yourself watching him as he sang whilst searching for the next song. To say he could hold a tune was an understatement. He sounded amazing.

“You never told me you could sing!” You leant away from him in awe as he stopped singing and blushed. Everything he’d told you about himself so far you already knew from his dating profile, so this was the first genuine surprise, and a very good one too!

“Sorry, I shouldn’t sing. I’ll do your head in.”

“No, carry on. I like it!” You replied a bit too eagerly and Taron looked back at you as though he knew exactly what you meant by that comment. Throwing your attention back to his laptop gave you shelter from his lingering gaze and you returned to his list of playlists. “You’ve not got any weird ones like ‘cleaning motivation’ or ‘songs for when I’m feeling indecisive’.”

“Cleaning motivation? …There’s only one thing that motivates me to clean this place!”

“Vodka?” You finished off your drink and passed your empty glass back to Taron so he could pour you another.

“Nope… sex.”

“Now that is a weird kink!” You laughed as you mocked him.

“Fuck off! Not like that, you muppet… I just meant if I’m planning on bringing a girl back then I’ll tidy up first.”

“I’ll take back my first impression on your respectable flat then! It’s not like your efforts were meant for me anyway…”

“Ah but at least it didn’t go unnoticed!” Taron replied smugly.

“Ok, ok, so you have a going out playlist, one for the gym and one for your car… where’s the one for a quiet night in?”

“I don’t really listen to music in the evenings, just tend to put a film on if I’m on my own.”

“No, I meant more… something to get your woman of choice for that week in the mood.”

“Oh, right… I don’t really… I’ve not found it-” He stumbled over his answer. “There’s not really time for any of that if I’m being totally honest.”

“But there must be a song you really want to have sex to.” You pushed him further.

“I don’t know. Have you got one?” Taron deflected your question straight back to you.

“Way more than one, my songs to fuck to playlist is hours long! I’m kinda saving it though because I don’t want terrible sex to put me off a song for life.”

“Right.” Taron laughed nervously. “I’m going to head down and find the delivery guy as he’ll probably be here in a minute.”

As soon as the door was closed you poured yourself a new vodka and downed it. Taron was the one to move the conversation onto the topic of sex yet somehow he couldn’t handle talking about it in more detail. Maybe he thought you’d get the wrong idea and he didn’t want to have to turn you down? Maybe he thought you were going to ask how many women he’s slept with and it’s a disgustingly high number? You’d never known a guy shy away from talking about sex. Question after question raced through your mind but you knew you’d never get the answers. Not unless you got him really drunk.


	8. Chapter 8

Pizza filled the atmospheric void that your talk of sex had created, and after mixing Taron a double whilst he was gone it wasn’t long before you spotted his signs of tipsiness creeping in.

“You’re a bad influence.” He accused you. “Got me drinking on a Sunday when I have work in the morning.”

“You’re the one who brought the bottle of vodka over here.” You reminded him gently as you pushed your pizza box further onto the table.

“I know, I know. I thought it would help you to relax and feel more at home. I’d be feeling really awkward if this scenario was the opposite way around, so I thought getting a bit drunk was a good idea.” A little worried smile turned the corners of his mouth up and you wanted to wrap your arms around him and thank him for his compassion. Instead you stayed glued to your end of the sofa and shrugged back at him.

“It’s not an ideal situation, I’ll give you that. But I think we’ve both done ok considering… just kept it chilled.”

“Me too.” He stood up and started to clear away the leftovers so you reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Don’t. I’ll do that.”

“Thanks.” He smiled down to you. “I’m going to grab a shower so erm, keep yourself amused for a bit.”

“Will do.” He walked over to his bedroom doorway before pausing and turning back to face you.

“Shape of You, Ed Sheeran. For the songs to fuck to playlist. I’ll let you add in a few others and then maybe I can test it out next weekend and report back to you.” Before you could reply he’d closed his door and the sound of the shower started up.

Songs to fuck anyone except me to.

You bitterly titled the new playlist in his spotify account before adding a couple of popular Ed Sheeran tracks to it. You thought about sabotaging him and sneaking in some brutal mood killers like Gangnam Style or the Macarena. It was the sort of thing that mates would do to each other, but being friends with him still wasn’t sitting well with you. However hard you’d tried to accept it the more you got to know him the more attractive he became. You’d seen his softer side, his empathetic, caring, generosity. You’d discovered one of his hidden talents. He’d made you laugh, treated you well, even shown hints of protectivity over you. There was so much more to him than just his pretty face and dreamy body.

It left you with a dilemma. When you’d flirted he’d reciprocated initially. He’d been tactile, cheeky, and flashed you glimpses of his sexy arrogance like he knew you fancied him. You could handle that. You were used to the familiar path it followed, sometimes leading quickly to the bedroom, and other times teasing things out for a week or two before the inevitable happened. Just imagining the teasing you could do to each other left you feeling desperate.

In your mind it all worked perfectly. In reality Taron had gone way off script. It was as though he’d backtracked and changed his mind about you and you could pinpoint exactly when it had happened: As soon as he thought he’d said goodbye to you. He’d been the perfect ‘date’ for the whole day, asked for your number to keep up the pretence and then decided in the lift on the way back to his flat that you weren’t that great after all. He’d have probably never text you. You’d have got the hint and never bothered to give his clothes back in return. Instead you forced him into spending another night with you and he’d had to resort to drinking vodka to make it bearable.

As you thought things through you came to the same conclusion as before. There was no way anything was going to happen with Taron.

“Ah good, you’re still up.” Taron pulled his bedroom door open and leant against the doorframe, his top half was bare and his pyjama bottoms sat low on his hips. He lifted a grey towel and rubbed over his damp hair leaving it perfectly dishevelled. “Come show me what you’ve got.” He walked back into his bedroom and left you to follow, thankfully giving you time to retitle the playlist before he saw it. You sat down on the end of his bed and waited as he hung up his towel, turned off the lights in the living area and closed his bedroom door. “Wrong end, come up here and get comfy.” He lifted one of his pillows and turned it 90 degrees so he could lean on it against the headboard and then reached out to do the same for you.

“I didn’t get very far.” You admitted as you passed his laptop over to him. “But it’s personal choice really.”

“I was thinking about it in the shower, but I just kept coming up with songs with sex in the title like Sex on Fire or Sexy Back.”

“Ah see you’re not too far off with Sex on Fire! Right album, wrong track.” You leant closer in to Taron and typed in the name of the album before adding the track Closer into his playlist. “It’s got sexy guitars and the perfect rhythm.”

“I didn’t even think about rhythm!” Taron exclaimed before looking up to the ceiling as he thought again. His fingers tapped against the edge of his laptop as he tried out a few beats in his mind. “Frank Ocean – Thinking About You?” He hit the beat out on the side of his thigh as he hummed out the melody and you found yourself nodding you head to see if the pace would be satisfying.

“It’s going in!” You agreed eagerly as you added it to his playlist.

“That’s what she said.” He joked back with a sniggering giggle.

“Oh how mature!” You gave him your best sarcastic eye roll but couldn’t stop your face from smiling as you tried to internalise your laugh.

“Go on… let it out. I know you found that funny really!” His arm lifted and moved around your shoulders so he could hug you in against the side of his chest and before you could stop yourself you giggled with happiness. “That’s better.”

“Have you seen those bad lip reading videos on youtube?”

“No…?”

“No! Right…” You reached out to his laptop as you got searching. “You can’t call yourself a film nerd and not like Star Wars.”

“Fucking love Star Wars.”

“Then prepare to cry with laughter.” You opened up the Seaguls! Song from Empire Strikes Back and started to laugh through the intro.

“Ssshh, I need to concentrate.” He turned up the volume and you bit your bottom lip as you waited to see his reaction. His chest started to shake as he giggled silently at first and as soon as the chorus of ooh’s and aah’s hit he burst out laughing. You continued to watch and added in the voice of R2-D2 making Taron close his eyes for a second as he laughed even harder. By the end of the video he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Oh man that’s made me really warm.” You moved away from Taron’s side so you could pull his hoodie off over your head.

“How have I not seen that before?” He wiped his eyes with his fingers as the last of his giggles subsided. “See this is what you don’t get with a one night stand…” His comment made you hesitate over snuggling back in against his side but he smiled and beckoned you back. “I can never cuddle with any of the girls after and I love a good cuddle.”

“You’re good to cuddle.” He squeezed you in a bit tighter and you couldn’t quite believe where you were. Was this Taron changing his mind again? Was he about to up the ante?

“I need to watch that again.” He took one arm away from your body, returning his attention to his laptop, and you finally let out the breath you didn’t realise you’d been holding. He worked his way through the recommended videos tab and you watched his laptop screen until your eyes started to feel heavy. The conversation had dropped into a comfortable silence and after that hug you’d decided to wait it out and see if Taron would make the next move or not. It was hard not to get your hopes up when you wanted it to happen so badly, but you kept reminding yourself that this could all be platonic to him.

“Shit, how did it get that late?” Taron sat up and closed the open tabs on his laptop before switching it off. You yawned sleepily as you rearranged his pillows and then moved across to get out the side of his bed.

“Did you leave the blanket out there?”

“Yeah, but don’t go. Just stay in here tonight.” He pulled the corner of his covers back down for you. “You’ll sleep better in a proper bed.”

“Are you sure? Because I don’t mind…”

“Y/N, please.” You dropped his hoodie to the floor and let your fingers linger on the waistband of his trackies you’d been wearing all day.

“Are you okay if I?… I’m going to roast if not, and I’ve still got your boxers on underneath.”

“Sure.” He never took his eyes off you as you dropped the material from your hips and stood before him in just his boxers and your t-shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

“So then what?” Charlotte asked eagerly as you retold her the events of your weekend over the phone during your lunch break at work.

“We ermm… went to bed.” You were deliberately short with the details, fully aware that your colleagues were milling around the staff room and perfectly capable of listening in.

“You’ve slept with him!?” She squealed back.

“No, no! Not like that, but it was… nice.”

“Nice? Come on, how far are we talking here?” You felt the warmth rising to your cheeks and you were thankful that you weren’t sat in the same room as Charlotte. You could pick your words carefully and not have your face tell a different story.

“Just first base, which y’know, makes a change.”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

“Because it’s very unlike me!” You laughed back. “Honestly though, I was convinced it wasn’t even going to go that far!”

“So come on, I need the details! Did he make the first move?”

“Kind of?” You hesitated. “I think seeing me stood there in his boxers did more for him than he was expecting. But after that he kissed me first.”

“And…”

“And… we had a little snog and then spooned for a bit.” You admitted quietly.

“Ahhh, why is this making me happier than hearing about your one night stands!?”

“Because there’s the faintest chance that this might actually have legs?” You replied. “But I’m desperately trying not to get my hopes up.”

“Y/N, this is clearly going somewhere!”

“You think?”

“Yes! So much so that I’m calling for a celebratory night out on Friday, unless you happen to get a second date scheduled in…” She teased.

“He’s not even text me yet!”

“Friday it is then!” Charlotte laughed. “I’ll put details in the group chat tonight as I’ve got to run now. But text me as soon as he texts you!”

“Ok, ok, I will. See you Friday!” You ended the call and sat smiling to yourself because of Charlotte’s reaction to your unexpected weekend with Taron. In the moment he had been so hard to read, but with hindsight on your side and the taste of his lips still fresh in your mind everything was looking up.

***

Upon hearing the news about you and Taron, Rosie had suggesting going out for cocktails instead of your usual pre-drinks. The change of plan left you to get ready on your own and your decision over what to wear became even more difficult with the possibility of bumping into Taron playing out again and again in your mind. It was the kind of scenario that only a little black dress could conquer so you pulled on your shortest form fitting one and a pair of red heels to match your bold red lipstick. You looked hot and you knew it. Nerves bubbled away in your stomach as you left your flat and waited for the lift to reach your floor. Every inch of you willed the doors to open and reveal Taron to you, but you were greeted by the bright white light and an empty space.

It wasn’t far to the cocktail bar so you braved the cold chill in the autumn air and walked quickly through the streets to meet the girls. A group of guys smoking outside your local pub checked you out as you approached them on your way by. You gave them a confident smile before catching your own appearance in the window and making sure they weren’t looking at you because you had something stuck in your hair. As your reflection in the glass faded your feet stopped you dead in your tracks, your eyes locking on to Taron as he sat at a table with a group of friends. They were deep in conversation and he hadn’t seen you looking in. He made your heart beat double in pace and your cheeks burn bright in anticipation. He looked gorgeous.

“Thinking about changing your plans and joining us?” One of the guys who was smoking called out.

“Something like that.” You replied without giving them your full attention. Before you had a plan in mind your feet were taking you through the door and into the pub. You diverted your path towards the bar and looked quickly over your shoulder to see that Taron was now sat with his back to you and still had no idea that you were there.

“Yes, love. What can I get you?” An older man stood on the opposite side of the bar to you with a grubby white towel slung over his shoulder.

“Umm, a pint of…?” You questioned yourself.

“Beer, lager, cider… wine?” The barman joked. You risked another glance back to where Taron was sat and spotted the taller shaped glass resting between his fingertips.

“Lager, please.” You replied before grabbing your phone and purse from your bag. Despite feeling confident tonight, walking over to Taron and facing the round of introductions to his friends was a step too far. You just wanted to treat him and say thanks again. Give him a little reminder that you existed and were thinking about him. You paid for his drink and then sent him a text.

There’s a pint at the bar for you, just to say thanks again. X

You turned around, watching him pull his phone from his pocket and read the screen before looking over his shoulder in confusion. He smiled in surprise as he saw you and then stood up from his table. You knew you wouldn’t be able to say no if he came over and invited you to stay so you had to make a quick exit, pointing to his pint and then giving him a quick wave as you walked away and out of the pub, desperately hoping that he’d be checking out your arse as you left. You felt your phone vibrate in your bag as you continued down the street but you daren’t look at it. You wanted to try and play it cool now you finally had the chance to.

“Here she is!” Rosie declared with excitement as you joined the girls in the cocktail bar, only 10 minutes later than you’d agreed to meet.

“Sorry, took a tiny diversion on my way here.” You grinned obviously.

“Aaahhh!” Charlotte tapped the table giddily. “You went to see him first didn’t you!?”

“It was never the plan, but I saw he was in the pub round the corner so I may have dropped in to buy him a drink.”

“And show off how hot you’re looking tonight!” Gemma complimented you as she slid a martini glass in your direction. “It’s still happy hour so we got you a porn star.”

“You’ll have to change your drink when you settle down with Taron, no longer our queen of the one night stands!” Charlotte teased.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here, it’s very early days.” You sipped your drink as you settled in at the table and finally looked at your phone to see Taron’s reply.

What an amazing surprise, thank you! Hope you have a good night out and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do ;) X

You beamed down at the screen and lingered over the wink and X, the school girl giddiness taking over and making you feel like you were 15 again. Gemma read the message over your shoulder and was quick to nudge you in the ribs.

“Winking face! He’s flirting in his texts already!” She filled the others in and soon enough your phone was being handed round the table with suggestions flying out of how you should reply, how suggestive you should be, how you should invite him to join your night out, or arrange to meet up somewhere later.

“I’m not going to reply.” You declared as you picked up your phone and put it back in your bag. “I need to play it cool. I gave him a look at what he’s missing when I bought him a drink, so now I play the waiting game.”

“Are you sure?” Charlotte asked. “Last thing you want is him thinking you’re off on a date with someone else.”

“I’m sure. Last weekend was intense and I got lucky that things went as well as they did. I sort of forced my company on him… so I think it’s down to him to make the next move.”

“Find out just how interested he actually is.” Rosie backed up your logic.

“Exactly, and if he does think I’m on a date maybe it’ll make him jealous and want me more.”

“Ok, we’ll go with it. I really hope this works though, I want you to get together so badly.” Charlotte admitted. “He’s already making you happy!”

“It’s not got anything to do with you wanting one of us to settle down so we can go on double dates with you and Jack then?”

“Nope, not at all.” She lied terribly.

“That lack of honesty has just cost you the next round of drinks!” Rosie volunteered Charlotte to the bar and the topic of Taron was thankfully dropped for the rest of the night. You worked your way through one too many cocktails, laughing and gossiping as though you hadn’t seen each other in months and then switched into the club across the road. It was the best night out you’d had all year, picking up free drinks from eager guys at the bar, the DJ playing all your favourite songs and not the slightest bit of bickering between any of your friends. Everyone seemed high on life.


	10. Chapter 10

The longer the night went on the more sloppy drunken advances from men kept playing out to one of the four of you. Initially you’d all been polite with it, smiling, laughing, gently turning them down and continuing to dance with each other instead. When they’d become more forceful and persistent you closed things down quicker and pulled in to a tighter circle.

“It’s so nice just being the four of us for once.” Charlotte commented.

“I’m impressed Y/N has been so blinkered too.” Rosie added.

“What are you trying to say?” You joked.

“There’s been an invisible wall up between you and every guy in here. They’ve not even had a look in!”

“Yeah, you’d normally at least have a bit of fun with them, steal a cheeky kiss if you knew his mates were looking.” Gemma agreed.

“The last guy I kissed was Taron…”

“So?”

“I don’t want that to change.” You admitted coyly. “Which is why I’m going to call it a night and head home, before the vultures start to swoop!” You looked back over your shoulder to a group of guys waiting on the edge of the dancefloor. “They’re all yours!”

The girls agreed to leave with you and you said your goodbyes outside the club. You took the short walk home at a quicker pace, trying to counteract the shivers that tingled down your bare legs. The pub Taron was in earlier was long closed, the roads were empty and quiet, lit only by the yellow glow of the streetlamps. You checked your phone to see it was gone 3am, no new notifications were waiting for you. The smell that drifted out of the kebab shop lifted your eyes from the pavement, temping you inside to the warmth of some food you definitely shouldn’t be ordering. The guy ahead of you received his tray of chips over the countertop and the way he held them so protectively only reminded you of Taron.

“Cheesy Chips, please.” You ordered before you changed your mind and pigged out on a full kebab. The saltiness and cheesiness satisfied your mouth but slowed your feet, so after eating a few you managed to save the rest for the comfort that only your bed could offer. Your bare feet buried into the softness of your duvet as you turned on your laptop and started to catch up on a show you’d missed earlier on in the week. There was something so simplistic about your drunken haze, your chips, your own bed and how happy it left you feeling.

You still up? X

Your phone screen lit up as a new text appeared from Taron. Maybe your happiness actually had more to do with him keeping you from a strangers bed tonight.

I am. X

You kept your reply short and sweet, waiting to see what he wanted.

Home?

He was equally as tight with his words.

Yeah…

The wait for his next reply had your heart racing. You were trying to second guess his move. Would it be disappointment that you weren’t still out? Pleased that you hadn’t gone home with someone else? What if he was about to start sexting you instead? You were in no way prepared for a sexy photoshoot when you were slumped in bed eating cheesy chips!

You kept tapping the screen of your phone to keep it lit up, watching and waiting for the … bubble to appear as he found the right words but there was nothing there. It had to be disappointment. He wanted to come and find you but you’d left too soon and now he’d be latching onto the nearest girl to satisfy him for the night. You bundled three chips into your mouth in self-comfort and started to rewind the bit of the show you’d missed through texting when you heard three gentle knocks at your door. It made you raise one eyebrow in confusion before everything clicked into place. It had to be Taron.

“So I was just on my way home but got a bit distracted… Got myself some more of these!” He brought his arm out from behind his back to show you his chips. “They made me think of you, and last weekend…” You smiled to Taron warmly as he leant up against the doorframe to stop his intoxicated swaying. He had the same drunken look in his eye that you found so endearing.

“Funny that.” You held your door back as you stepped away from Taron and silently invited him inside. He followed you through into your bedroom where you reached across to the middle of your bed and collected your own tray with just a few chips left in the bottom. “Our nights seem to have ended in the same way.”

“It was meant to be!” He declared dramatically and made you laugh. You sat on the far side at the top of your bed and closed your laptop. Taron passed his chips over to you to hold whilst he took his jacket off and got comfy and then pouted at you when he turned back to find you eating them.

“Mine got cold.” You replied innocently as you handed them over. “So how was your night?”

“It was good until someone started eating my chips. Yours?”

“Really fun, just me and the girls tonight which made for a nice change… having a bit of a celebration.” You drunken mind couldn’t stop the last words from leaving your mouth.

“Someone’s birthday?”

“No, no…” You started to scramble. “Just, erm, getting back into my flat! Any excuse!” You laughed nervously.

“Well I’m also pleased you did. Although Monday night was oddly quiet… felt a bit weird without you actually.” It was finally Taron’s turn to say too much.

“Yeah?” You prompted him.

“It was just nice to have a night like that with someone. Talk rubbish, have a giggle, no pressure sort of thing.”

“It was. You were right when you said it’s everything a one-night stand isn’t.”

“Right!” Taron nodded as he continued to eat. “It made me have a proper think, y’know… I want more stuff like that – not that I don’t want sex. But both. Both would be good.”

“A relationship?”

“Yeah, maybe… can I get some water?” He asked as he put his chips down.

“Course. Stay there, I’ll go.” You felt Taron’s eyes on you as you walked around the end of your bed and tugged your dress down as it rode up your thighs. You grabbed a glass for yourself too and when you got back he was stretched out, lying down and looking at his phone. You tried to mentally screenshot the moment and not die of excitement that your bedding would end up smelling of him. He smiled up at you as you handed him a glass.

“Thanks. I’m not sure tinder is the best place to go looking for a relationship, what do you think?”

“Not the most organic.”

“I found you on there though!” He grinned mischievously as he turned his phone screen round to show you your own profile. “Had any luck?”

“I’ve not really used it much, been a bit distracted recently.” You lay down next to him but kept your eyes firmly fixed on the ceiling, knowing full well that your drunk face would tell him everything he could possibly want to know already. A risky question lingered on the tip of your tongue. Sober you would have swallowed it down but there was no stopping it tonight. “So are you going to swipe me right or left?”

“You’ll have to find me back to find out, won’t you…” He teased before taking a drink.

“Or… you could just tell me.”

“I could…” He leant over you and placed his glass down on your bedside table, his chest just millimetres away from yours. As he moved back he looked down over you and you couldn’t help but lock onto his eye contact. “Or I could just-” He cut himself off and moved in to kiss you. His lips were soft and gentle, lingering against yours with a slight hesitation until you started to kiss him back. You lifted your arm and caressed over the side of his neck and up into the back of his hair. The kiss transitioned into something deeper, Taron’s tongue the first to brave a move against yours. He was everything you’d remembered from the weekend before. Slow and skilled even after he’d had more than a few drinks. He pulled back and lingered over you for an extra second before kissing you quickly and softly.

“That was nice.” You failed to hide your smile as Taron sat up away from you.

“It was.” He reciprocated. “Everyone sleeps better after a goodnight kiss.”

“Is that what that was?”

“Yeah, like last weekend… I should get going.” He stood up from your bed.

“You don’t have to.” You replied too quickly for your own liking, but Taron just laughed softly.

“Sleep well, Y/N.” He picked his jacket up from your bedroom floor and looked back to you quickly, the polite smile you’d given him too many times finally appearing on his lips instead. With that he was gone and you heard your door gently closing behind him.

Your hands ran through the top of your hair as you wondered what the hell just happened. You cringed as you thought back to asking him what that kiss was all about and how eagerly you offered him your bed for the night. So much for playing it cool. You had him right there, literally on top of you, kissing you, and then less than a minute later he’s out the door. If it was his way of teasing you and playing games then it was fucking working. Especially the teasing. That second taste had left you thirsty for more but all you had were warm bedsheets laced with his scent.


	11. Chapter 11

His hand caressed down the side of your neck, teasing his thumb over your collar bone before lowering still to cup your breast and gently knead it. The warmth of his naked skin pressed against yours was soothing and yet arousing. You lost yourself in his kiss, his tongue gentle and teasing, pleasing you in the most simple way. Over and over your replayed the scene in your mind, each time switching up the smallest detail until it was perfect. Only then did you allow the kiss to break, glimpsing his breath-taking smile before allowing him to nudge your legs further apart so he could fit seamlessly between your thighs. The stubble of his chin prickled against the end of your fingertip as you lifted his face to gain access to his neck. A deep breath in of his scent made your core throb for him. You licked smoothly up the side of his neck, softly kissing the skin and then sucking against his earlobe and causing him to moan heavenly. He was so easy to get lost in. Every inch of his body had been imagined so vividly. It all felt so real, he smelt so real and tasted just as you knew him to.

It was cruel. You woke up clinging to your bundled-up covers, your nose pressed in deep against the pillow he’d used just hours before. The groan of disappointment that left your lips as you turned onto your back was only exacerbated by the slick feeling that pooled between your legs. You willed yourself to go back to sleep and replay the dream. You kept your eyes closed and focused hard on slowing your breathing, allowing your hand to slip down beneath your shorts and gently caress yourself to some kind of climax. You pictured his face and how it looked just moments before he kissed you. You remembered the feel of his skin and how his hair felt between your fingers. You could almost feel him resting over you again but then you thought about how fast he left and the last look on his face. Filtering only the good thoughts and images was too difficult, your mind was moving too fast. You tried to bat away the bad bits and the new thoughts that came with the start of each day. You desperately wanted to cling on to your dream world but it was slipping fast and you couldn’t hold on.

A long sigh of frustration signalled the end of your attempt as you opened your eyes. This was bad. It had been so long since anyone had occupied your mind in this way. Nothing else held any importance. All you could think about was how and when you could see him again. That kiss wasn’t enough. You wanted more, you craved more, and the confusion he left you with when he walked out was still a complete mind fuck. He’d come to you on his own terms and left on them too. Why could you not get a hold on him in the same way as other guys? It was a question that couldn’t be answered, not yet anyway. You needed to see him again before you could figure it out and you knew exactly how to make it happen.

You awake? X

You fired off a simple text, hoping to mirror the mystery he’d left you with last night as you went for a shower instead of waiting for his reply. You sat with your towel wrapped around you as you checked your phone, the smug smile instinctively finding your lips as you saw his reply waiting.

Just about. Why? X

If you can make it to the lift in 10 minutes there’ll be one of Kirsty’s Full English’s with your name on it, on me. X

Hungover breakfast of champions! Never before have I been more motivated to get my bum out of bed. See you in 10. X

His reply came through almost immediately and left you jumping up from your bed to find some clothes. He’d seen you looking a total mess before so you weren’t worried about making a good impression. It just needed to be comfy, casual and cute. You threw on some black leggings, an oversized jumper, swiped some concealer under your eyes and left your hair down to dry naturally. With your black Chelsea boots on, purse, keys and phone in hand you watched the time and waited for the last minute to tick over before you left your flat and pressed the button for the lift.

Taron was stood in the back corner, a shy smile forming on his lips as he ran his fingers through his bed hair. You wanted nothing more than to walk straight into his arms and feel his warmth surround you in a squeezing hug, but you lingered beside him instead.

“Morning…just.” You joked quickly, alluding to it being almost midday already.

“Morning.” Taron half laughed, half croaked back in a very hungover looking state. His voice was deeper than usual and you guessed that was the first thing he’d said aloud since waking up. “Were you not that drunk last night, or are you one of those annoying people who don’t get hangovers?”

“I was very drunk, and I’m definitely hungover, so don’t worry - I’m not planning on making any loud noises or sudden movements.”

“It’s not fair that you can still look that cute.” He pouted slightly.

“Who says you’re not looking cute too?” You risked it and placed a quick kiss to his cheek before stepping out of the lift on the ground floor. If things were ever going to go any further between you then one of you had to up the pace and admit your interest out loud. Taron had made his move the night before so the ball was back in your court again.

Kirsty’s Full English was exactly what you needed, and you savoured each initial mouthful as it hit the right spot and dulled your hangover into submission for a while. There was a comfortable silence between you and Taron as you both ate. It was only as you paused to pour the tea that you felt brave enough to bring up the night before, hoping that you’d be able to casually question him about why he left yours so quickly.

“So where did you get to after the pub last night?”

“We went down the road to All Bar One, my mate Connor knew a few others who were in there so we gate-crashed their night. It was a fun one… the lads were impressed with you buying me a pint as well, not something that’s happened before!” He laughed gently.

“Aww good, I thought it’d be a nice surprise.”

“You’ll have to join us next time, bring your friends too, I’m sure we’d have a laugh.”

“Yeah, I’ll see if they’re up for it. Were you disappointed that I didn’t stay then?” You tried to steer the conversation away from the line of friendship as quickly as you could.

“It would have been nice to have said a proper hello… I wanted to say how good you looked too.”

“Thanks.” You tried to distract your blush with more food but Taron deliberately waited to gauge your reaction so you risked a hint towards your own feelings. “I was hoping you’d notice.”

“Oh. So you were being a tease.” He paused and smirked at you. “I was flicking between that or running very late, but I’m glad you’ve cleared that up.”

“What about you?” You deflected the attention straight back onto him now you’d admitted your move.

“What about me?” He mimicked innocently.

“Your kiss and run.”

“Goodnight kiss.” He clarified. “Best way to end the night.”

“And not at all teasing.” You added sarcastically.

“Call it revenge then. You bought me a drink and still left me thirsty…” There was a new glint in his eye that made your stomach drop with excitement.

“But when it came down to it you could take a sip without devouring the rest? Maybe we’re not as similar as I first thought.” You let your chin rest against your hand as you tried to keep hold of his gaze, but he looked down away from you.

“I just… I want to do this properly.” He placed his cutlery down to the edge of his plate to buy himself some more time. “Let me take you out first.”

“A date?” You clarified, somehow calmly.

“Yeah. Would dinner and drinks be ok? Or…” He stopped himself as he looked back up to see you smiling widely at him.

“That would be lovely.”

“Next weekend? Saturday?”

“I’ll leave it up to you, just tell me when and where and I’ll be there.” You took a sip of your tea before your smile turned into a full-on beam. He’d actually asked you on a date!

“Alright. God, I’ve not asked anyone out face to face since my school days!” He laughed nervously to himself, the dimples in his cheeks making him too cute to handle. “Thanks for saying yes.”

“Thanks for asking.” You replied before you could stop the words from leaving your mouth. “That sounded stupid, I just meant more that… I had my doubts on whether we were on the same page or not.”

“Don’t, it’s fine. I’ve been overthinking it as well. This is so different to how things normally are, so…”

“Yeah.” You agreed. “It’s normally just a flirty smile, a kiss to do the talking and then head to the nearest bedroom.”

“Followed up with some classic ghosting.”

“Modern dating, eh?”

“Who’d do it?” Taron rolled his eyes sarcastically. “We’ll try things the old fashioned way for once.”


	12. Chapter 12

You’d had a whole week to prepare for this date, yet as the hours rolled by on Saturday you started to feel less and less ready. The excitement switched into nerves and left your mouth dry. Every conversation topic you’d thought of now seemed stupid and as you stood in front of your wardrobe you knew you should have borrowed something from Gemma to wear when she’d offered. Your phone buzzed every few minutes as the group chat flickered with excitement over your date. But their constant questions and what if’s were only piling on the pressure to not fuck things up.

I’m muting the chat for the rest of the night, you’re all making me too nervous!

Before you could put your phone down one last message came through from Rosie.

Have a glass of wine, wear something sexy and you’ll soon feel better. He wants you too, remember!

You took in a deep breath as you read it, knowing she was right. He did want you too. He wouldn’t have been so nervous to ask you out last weekend if not. The bottle of wine was already on your bedside table, a glass half drunk quickly finished off before you made your final outfit choice. A strappy black jumpsuit with low neckline and your favourite silver heels. You left your hair down and added some loose curls to the ends, only then feeling remotely ready for your night ahead.

A quick taxi ride took you further into London and dropped you off close to the restaurant Taron had chosen. The air was thick with drizzle, but you didn’t need to worry; before you could make a run for it towards the entrance Taron had stepped up to meet you with an umbrella shielding you both from the elements.

“Hey.” He smiled gently as his free arm wrapped around the back of your bare shoulders and guided you in closer to his side.

“Hi.” You replied nervously as you walked with him to the door, holding it open and waiting for him to close his umbrella before you both stepped inside.

“You look amazing!” He complimented you as you lingered in the entrance and waited for someone to come and seat you.

“Thank you.” You took a moment to admire his appearance. A white collar just visible beneath his deep blue jumper, slim black jeans that clung to his thighs and left you desperate to touch them, and some smarter black trainers with crisp white soles, clearly only worn on special occasions.

“Seriously, wow. I wasn’t feeling that nervous until I saw you get out the taxi.” He shook his head in slight awe.

“Stop.” You blushed. “You’re looking great too, blue is definitely your colour.” Before Taron could see your look of confusion over your choice of words the waiter had come over to show you to your table.

“Thanks.” Taron quickly replied before leading the way.

You ordered a glass of wine before scanning over the menu, only to double check that the dish you’d found online was still being served. You knew you’d be too nervous to take in anything you read so picking in advance was always the best plan. It looked like Taron had done the same as he placed his menu down and smiled up at you.

“You decided already?” You asked him.

“Yeah, this place does the best steak.”

“Oh really? Maybe I should switch then… I was going to go for the pasta.”

“Up to you, but if it arrives and mine looks better I promise you I’m not sharing.” You frowned back to him as a joke and made him laugh.

“How good are you at keeping your promises?”

“Oh very. I’m a man of my word.” He grinned.

“Right, I’m switching to steak. I can’t risk it.”

“I love that you trust me already.”

“Well consider this your first test. If the steak lives up to your hype I might think about putting the first guarantee you ever gave me to the test later on.” The drinks arrived and Taron ordered the food for you both. You took a sip of your wine and sat back as you watched the thought process play out across his face once the waiter had left.

“I’ve thought about it and I’m still lost, what was the first guarantee I gave you?” He sat forward.

“Do you not remember?… Our walk of shame paths crossed in the lift.”

“Yeah I remember, everything I said seemed to come out wrong that morning. Thought you’d never want to speak to me again after that!”

“That was me, not you. I’d had a shit night and a terrible hangover. You were fine.” You tried to put his mind at ease.

“Ah yes, really bad sex.” Taron smiled to himself as he remembered.

“And you said to me that it could only get better because he’d left the bar so low.”

“Ah I’m with you now! I guaranteed it would be better if it was me who was next.” He smirked. “Does that mean there’s not been anyone else yet?”

“Not yet…” You sat forward and pushed your wine glass into the centre of the table.

“Good.” Taron moved his hand out and placed it over the top of yours. “Because I can’t lie, I’ve been thinking about it happening, a lot.”

“Me too.” You blushed. “Which is why you’d better hope this is the best steak I’ve ever eaten!”

“What! You mean I’ve behaved myself all this time and now how our night ends is in the hands of the chef in there?” he nodded towards the back of the restaurant.

“For now… I never asked you to behave yourself though.” It was your turn to smirk.

“I’ll give you that. We’ve had our chances.”

“What convinced you to resist?”

“Well…” He paused and took a sip of his beer as he thought. “I think it was because we became friends first. It’s usually one or the other, you sleep with a girl or they fit in with your friends, but I never quite knew with you. It took me a while to figure it out.”

“Blurred lines…I was gutted when I thought you’d friend-zoned me!”

“You always knew you wanted more?” he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Confession time!” You giggled. “I’d crushed on you from a distance, then found you on tinder… so yes. I had a bit of a head start.”

“Really!? So why didn’t you match me on tinder? I’d have probably asked you out on there weeks ago!”

“It wouldn’t have been the same as this though. Do you not think it’s nicer that we know each other already? And can end tonight knowing that it’s more than a one night thing? No ghosting or lame excuses when you get too nervous to just be honest.”

“Yeah.” Taron agreed. “All of this… us, has been so different. I guess it’s why I took longer to figure out what I wanted. Needed to test the water.”

“It’s ok. It’s been nice to take it slow and not rush things. Frustrating after those kisses, but in the best way.” You bit your lip to try and stop your smile.

“That first kiss was everything I needed it to be.” Taron looked down to his hand that was still resting over the top of yours and it gave you chance to think things over. In the moment of that first kiss you were taken back by surprise. You hadn’t seen it coming. But now Taron had said that it all made sense. He really was still torn between what he wanted from you and there was only one way he was going to find out. It was a now or never moment for him. There was a brave force behind the initial contact between your lips as he’d lunged for you just moments after you’d got settled in his bed. His thumb caressed your cheek as his lips softened and started to pull away, but you managed to kiss him back a little first. The rest was just instinct and temptation. You’d followed after his lips once they’d left yours, giving him another slow kiss as you turned onto your side. Two turned into three, then four and finally your tongues met to finish things off properly. It was you who had turned away first once the kiss had ended, mainly to hide your uncontrollable smile. But it clearly worked as it gave Taron the space he needed to gather his thoughts and decide he definitely wanted more.

“It was pretty special.” You agreed softly.

“Let’s cheers to more of the same for the rest of tonight then.” He moved his hand away from yours to pick up his glass. 

“To more of the same.” You clinked your glass with his and took a long sip, only then realising that you’d stopped feeling nervous some time ago.


	13. Chapter 13

Your steaks arrived promptly and the conversation moved onto a lighter topic as you ate. Taron was telling stories about his friends and the mischief they caused during their misspent youth. He was as much of a bad boy as you’d imagined him to be. Staying out late drinking, getting stoned, messing around with girls in the back of cars and generally avoiding his responsibilities for as long as possible. You didn’t want to admit it but you wish you’d known him during his teenage years. There was something about that kind of recklessness that you’d always found sexy. You knew full well you’d have been smoking and making out with him in the back of a shit car had you had the chance.

“You, on the other hand, strike me as being the type of daughter that any parents would wish for.”

“Little miss innocent.” You drew an invisible halo above your head as you gave him your sweetest smile.

“Angel by day, devil by night, so you told me…”

“Exactly that. There’s a lot my parents don’t know about!” You giggled. “The white lie of sleepovers which never involved much sleep. I’m sure they knew I was getting drunk, just as long as they didn’t know who with and what else was going on!”

“It’s always the innocent ones.” Taron mused smugly. “Filthiest minds.”

“See it’s the quiet ones for guys… if I’m out I never go for the alpha of the group, or even the better looking but less charismatic second in command. I go straight for number 3 because it fucks up the pecking order and that’s always fun, but also he’s usually way more giving and appreciative.”

“Fucking tactical! Oh that’s clever…” He sounded impressed. “I just get pissed and see who’s up for it! Speaking of which, how was the steak?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“It was delicious.” You looked up from your empty plate and didn’t even care that the conversation had yet again found it’s way back to you two sleeping together.

“Perfect.” Taron replied and he didn’t need to say another word. His eyes were wide with lust and firmly fixed upon yours.

“Dessert?”

“Only if we have to.” He smiled cheekily.

“You’re terrible! You can’t ask me on a date and then try to leave after the first course!” You shook your head and finished off the rest of your wine.

“I know.” He blushed. “It was worth a try though, not that I’m not enjoying your company, the drinks, food… I just…”

“Got impatient?” You patronised him.

“Prefer the look of something that’s not on the menu.” He replied smoothly and licked his lips.

“Stop it!” You looked away in embarrassment. “Tell me something about you that I don’t already know.” You pushed the conversation on but knew full well that you wouldn’t be able to resist his charm if he kept going. He was ridiculously tempting but you knew you had to be better than that. You knew he’d be worth the wait.

“Ermmm.” He paused for thought before he laughed to himself. “I take it this can’t be sex related either?” You folded your arms and raised your eyebrows back and he soon got the message, reaching across the table to try and get your hand back. “Alright, alright, I’m sorry.” You softened your position and let him take hold of your hand again. “I had a pet hamster when I was a kid called Larry.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I used to over feed him and he got really fat so then we had to put him on this exercise regime.”

“I meant more, you could tell me anything and that’s the first thing you think of?”

“You put me on the spot! What would you have said?” He defended.

“I don’t know, something like I don’t believe in love at first sight, but I do think fate exists.”

“Deep.” Taron raised his eyebrows.

“What? Don’t look so surprised!”

“No I’m not!” He backtracked. “That’s just pillow talk stuff… we can save that for later.” He smirked again and you could see the instant regret on his face. “Sorry, I know I’m being dick. I’m not very good at this kind of dating and it all seems a bit… too good to be true?” He ran his hand over his light stubble in an anxious fashion and his sudden nerves brought you crashing back down to reality with him.

“Too good to be true?”

“Yeah, the proper date, the nice meal, easy conversation. I’m gonna fuck it up somehow so don’t go thinking this is the norm. I’m not used to all of this.” He was talking quickly.

“Taron.” You smiled to yourself. “Just relax. It’s only me.”

“I know.” He sighed.

“I’ve locked myself out my own flat for an entire weekend, wearing nothing but my pj’s and you didn’t seem to mind, so don’t go thinking that I’ll have ridiculously high expectations of you.” He smiled at that and finally looked back at you.

“True.”

“Look, they’ve not even cleared our plates away yet so dessert is going to be another hour at least. Why don’t we just go back to mine, eat ice cream out the tub, drink wine from the bottle and get back to how we do things best?”

“I couldn’t think of anything better.” He sighed. “I’ll track someone down and pay our bill, you good to book an uber?”

“On it.”

“Thanks, Y/N.” He stood up from his chair and leant down to kiss your cheek before walking off to get the bill.

There were a couple of minutes to wait outside before your car arrived and the night air chilled your shoulders and sent a shiver down your spine. You wished you’d brought a jacket and as Taron pulled you in against his chest you were sure he was thinking the same thing.

“You’re gonna freeze.” He commented as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders and breathed in your scent.

“I’ll be fine, got you to keep me warm, haven’t I?”

“Glad to be of use.” He chuckled just as your car pulled up. You climbed in the back and started to shuffle over to the far seat but Taron stopped you. “Come back over here, I was enjoying that cuddle.” He opened his arm out and you smiled to him, settled back down against his side, and let your hand rest on the top of his knee.

“I still enjoyed tonight.” You broke the comfortable silence which had fallen.

“I’m glad. I’m sorry for messing it up like that.”

“You didn’t.” You started to slowly caress your thumb against his jeans. “Honestly, it would have started to freak me out if it had gone much better, so say no more about it.”

“Alright.” He kissed your cheek again, letting his lips linger for longer. “So do we get to try out your playlist tonight?”

“I have your word that you won’t disappoint, so…”

“I definitely know what I’m doing with this part of the date.” He moved your hair away from your shoulder as his lips fell lower and pressed against your neck. You teased your hand further up his thigh, watching your fingers spread wide to take in the full thickness of muscle on offer.

“I think we’ll be more than alright then.” A sigh of contentment fell from your lips as your turned your body into Taron’s, switching to your other hand so you could continue to tease up his inner thigh. No time was wasted as you found his lips and got to plant your first kiss upon them. It was forceful and keen, showing him that you were done with the teasing now. Taron reciprocated just as powerfully, opening up straight away and letting your tongue treat him. Slow kisses were shared as Taron’s hand lowered from your neck down to the small of your back and held you firmly against his side. Your hand was an inch away from the crotch of his jeans when he pulled back with a filthy smile.

“Stop.” He giggled. “I can’t take it - You’ll get me in serious trouble.” His hand moved from your back and lifted your hand away from his upper leg. You couldn’t resist leaning in and kissing him again sweetly, loving how well he’d responded to your actions.

“You’re too tempting, I can’t help but touch anymore.”

“I know the feeling.” He mumbled back against your lips before pulling away again. “Save it though, we have all night.” You backed away slightly and returned to sitting in tightly against his side, letting your fingertips play absentmindedly against his leg as you waited patiently to get back home.

His hand held yours, fingers locked together, as you made your way up to your floor and down the corridor to your door. As you stopped to unlock it Taron moved himself behind you and placed his hands on the sides of your thighs, slowly caressing them up to your hips and into the dip of your waist. You froze with his touch, immersing yourself in the feel of his hands as they started to explore your body. Hours and hours had been spent imagining what it would be like to have him touch you in this way, and now it was actually happening you didn’t know how to respond.

“Come on, let’s go in.” He spoke softly but impatiently against your ear as his legs nudged yours forwards and encouraged you back to reality. You pushed your door open and stepped inside, reaching back out for Taron’s hand and leading him straight through to your sofa. He perched on the arm and pulled you in by the waist to stand between his legs.

“Do you want anything else to eat?” You asked as you ran your hand through his hair.

“Humm, maybe?” Taron replied as he looked up into your eyes.

“I get the feeling I’ll end up with a tub of melted ice cream though…”

“Probably right.” You leant down to kiss him again.

“We can do drinks though.”

“Alright.” He chucked softly. “You sort that, I just need to go and get something from my flat. I’ll be two minutes.”

“Yeah?” You asked in confusion but he only kissed you back. 

“Condom… or two.” He winked. “Actually thought we’d end up at mine not yours but it doesn’t matter. I’ll be quick.” He stood up and kissed you before stepping away.

“Wait a sec, can you just undo my zip?” You turned your back to him. “This is a nightmare to get out of and I really need a wee.”

“Course.” He laughed softly as he gently pulled the zip of your jumpsuit down. “I’ll be back in one minute, not two. Can’t have you getting naked without me.”


	14. Chapter 14

The harsh light of your bathroom left you feeling even more exposed as you stood in front of the mirror with your jumpsuit pulled back up around your waist. You cupped your own breasts and then stopped to admire how aroused they already looked. In one last bid to impress you reached for your toothbrush and quickly cleaned your teeth. There was no time for anything else, a gentle knock at your door signalled Taron’s return so you held the material of your jumpsuit up over your chest and went to let him back in.

“Glad to see you waited for me.” He nodded down to your clothed body as he stepped inside and kicked his shoes off.

“Only partly.” You moved your arm away and let the material fall back down again, watching Taron’s face as his eyes widened and mouth opened in surprise.

“Shit, hello.” He stepped in towards you slowly as his eyes still focused on your chest, taking everything in and looking deeply aroused. He backed you up against the wall as his eyes returned to yours, an impressed smirk lingering on his lips. “That was brave, and incredibly sexy.” You swallowed quickly as you waited beneath his gaze, just watching and waiting for him to make a move. Your hands took hold of the bottom of his jumper and started to pull him in closer.

“Taron.” You barely breathed.

“Yeah?” He whispered back before kissing your lips tenderly.

“Kiss me again.” The feel of his hand against the bare skin of your back, lifting you away from the wall and in against his body, was like fire. He kissed you again as he held you close, his tongue caressing yours and taking control for just a few seconds before he pulled back.

“You cleaned your teeth too?” He questioned with a giggled as he loosened his hold of you, dropping his hand into yours and taking you back through to your sofa. “Good job I did mine.”

“Minty’s better than meaty.” You replied dorkily, but it made Taron laugh.

“Sorry, I kinda killed that mood you’d created.” He sat down and relaxed back into your sofa. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous still.”

“Because neither of us are blind drunk for once?” His nerves jumped across to you and you found yourself pulling the straps of your jumpsuit back up your arms and over your shoulders. “It’s fine though, we can just take it slow and make the most of my playlist.” You plugged your phone into your speakers and opened up Spotify, setting it to shuffle and keeping the volume fairly quiet.

“This is so different from a quick fumble after a night out that lasts for all of ten minutes.”

“You’re still up for it though?”

“God, yes!” Taron replied with an immediate confidence which let you push your worries away. “I’ve got a bar to raise, haven’t I?… Not that that’s the only reason I’m here.”

“Thought you said you knew what you were doing with the rest of this date?” You teased his nerves gently as you finally sat down next to him.

“I wasn’t expecting it to involve this much talking.” He replied more quietly.

“Stop talking then.” You hinted and made him blush.

“You’re too good at this.” He ended the conversation as his hand reached up to the side of your face, cupping your cheek softly into his palm as he moved in to kiss you. It all started off at a tantalising pace, his kiss now familiarly slow as he eased his own confidence back up. There was an immediate decision to be made in your mind: take control and inject some haste or sit back and indulge in the small details. Your body was impatient, craving everything at once and urging you to straddle his lap and get him wound up. But your mind was determined to commit as much of this to memory as possible. As Taron started to take the lead, kissing you more powerfully, the decision was taken out of your hands. You went with him, lowering your back down onto the cushions as he placed himself above you. The kiss broke apart and the arrogance returned to Taron’s face as he positioned his legs either side of you and moved the straps of your jumpsuit back down your arms, letting you shimmy your top half free of the material as he pulled his jumper and t-shirt up over his head together.

“This is better.” You reached up to touch his chest, the light scattering of hairs soft beneath your fingertips as you split your hands apart to explore in opposite directions. One moved to the back of his neck and eased him lower to meet your lips, the other caressing slowly down and up the side of his torso. You wanted to get totally lost in him and how he felt against you but the excitement was still too strong. Thoughts of disbelief fired through your mind and halted the kiss as you smiled widely and giggled happily. “Sorry.” Your apology followed fast.

“What for?” Taron lowered his chest down onto yours as he nuzzled his face into the side of your neck with a series of quick kisses.

“I’m way too giggly and it isn’t sexy. I can’t quite believe this is happening – I’ve actually got you.”

“You mad?” He pulled himself up from your body so he could look straight into your eyes. “You’re so hot, and I really don’t know what I’ve done to make you so happy but I’m not gonna question it, so giggle away… I can keep myself entertained for a bit.” He lowered his eyes to your chest and backed himself down your body, letting his hands glide across your skin and over both breasts together. You closed your eyes as he brushed over your hard nipples, down to your stomach and out to your waist, leaving behind a warm lust that you were dying to feel again. He lowered your jumpsuit further down your hips until the lace of your knickers caught his eye. “Can I keep going?” He asked softly and you nodded in response, opening your eyes again and lifting your hips up as he moved off you and freed you of your outfit.

“Come here.” You bit your lip as you sat up and reached out for his belt loops, tugging his hips closer to your face. The button and zip of his jeans were easily undone and you pulled the loosened denim apart to reveal the waistband of his black boxers.

“Do you wanna move this to your bedroom?” Taron’s hands instantly moved to hold onto your bum as you stood up and leant your body in against his to feel his warmth again.

“No… there’s something more exciting about doing it right here.” A deep kiss of lust was shared and finally you felt your own desires take hold. “Can I be on top?”

“Fuck, yes.” Your hips were pulled in sharply to Taron’s, his arousal pressing firmly against you as he kissed you again and again, his tongue lapping against yours in a much messier kiss. One hand abandoned your bum as Taron reached into his back pocket for a condom. He pulled away and held the packet between his teeth as he dropped his jeans and boxers to the floor and stepped out of them. You could only stand back and admire, mouth open, core throbbing in anticipation as he tore open the packet and rolled the condom down his erection. “Where do you want me?” It took you a second to from a response and lift your eyes from the sight of him.

“Erm, sofa.” You finally stumbled out, swearing beneath your breath as you lowered your knickers and left them on the floor next to Taron’s discarded clothes. He’d sat back and was stroking himself as he watched you.

“I really made the right decision with you.” He looked you up and down deliberately as you approached him and stepped in between his thighs. One hand took hold of your hip and guided you in closer, supporting you as you knelt either side of his hips. Taron held himself in place as you lowered yourself down onto him, stretching to take his girth and immediately knowing that he was going to have you coming apart in no time at all. The feel of him being inside you was already enough of a thrill. His hands caressed up your body as you shifted your weight forward with a slow circle of your hips. Your breasts were at the perfect height for his mouth to explore and he wasted no time in teasing your nipples with his tongue and teeth. Sensual moans escaped your parted lips as Taron managed to pleasure you in three places at once, his hands adding to the fun as he teased his fingertips around your lower back, bum and inner thighs.

“Shit, this feels amazing.” You sighed happily as you lifted your hips higher and let Taron fill you over and over again. The rhythmic motion pleasured you deeply, setting your core alight and allowing your mind to forget everything. Everything except Taron, and how he was about to come apart because of you. His mouth paused as he groaned into your chest, his own feelings of satisfaction starting to take over as you rode him. Hot, heavy breaths tickled against your collar bone and shoulder as Taron started to match your rhythm and thrust up into you with power.

“Fuck, Y/N, fuck.” He swore as you lifted your chest back from him and let him hit a better angle inside you.

“Oh god.” You cried in delight as he continued to power into you and hit your sweet spot. “Yes!” The sound of skin hitting skin overpowered your playlist, but you hadn’t really been focusing on that anyway. Taron was too much for your senses to handle. You dragged your hand from his shoulder down to the centre of his chest as you steadied yourself and you could feel his heart pounding. It made you open your eyes and take in the sight of his pleasure occupied face, his jaw tense and mouth left teasingly open, asking to be kissed. It would have to wait though as you felt your orgasm rising to the next level, getting dangerously close to the edge. You slowed your rhythm to try and hold it out but Taron let out a deep groan and you saw his neck tense, felt his chest tense and his hips stutter below you as he tried to hold on too.

“Just go. All out.” He panted quickly and you didn’t need to think twice. He came apart a second later as you rode him hard right through his orgasm and set your own off in the process. You could feel him watching you as you lost it, dropping your hips sharply down so you could get the powerful hit you needed and then sighing happily as you bounced softly on top of him and rode through the pleasure.

As you came to a stop Taron sat up and was quick to kiss you, letting you wrap your arms around his shoulders and pull him back in against your chest. It was as though nothing had actually ended as his tongue delved inside your mouth and kissed you lustfully.

“Taron.” You panted out as you managed to draw back for a breath. “Let’s go to bed.” You added on cheekily before planting a strong kiss to his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Your legs wrapped around his hips as he took hold of your bum and lifted you with him off the sofa. He carried you through to your bed and placed you down gently on the end.

“Get comfy, I won’t be long.” He left you there whilst he cleaned himself up, returning with another condom packet held gently between his teeth and a glass of wine in each hand.

“Careful.” You knelt up on the bed and took a glass from him whilst he dropped the packet down from his mouth.

“Disadvantage of being naked – no pockets!” You laughed with him as he joined you in bed, pulling the covers up over you both whilst you took a long sip of your wine. 

“I was in need of that. Worked up quite a thirst.”

“Dare I ask where the bar has been placed at now?” Taron held his hand out flat in front of you and let you guide him into position.

“Well it was down here.” You placed your hand over his and lowered it down to the small gap between your bodies. He shook his head in disbelief.

“I really want to know how he got it so wrong!… he didn’t go for the other hole did he?”

“Fuck, no! I’d rather have left his flat naked than let him do that to me. He was just…” You paused as you shuddered at the memory. “Rough. But not in a good way. More of a suffocating me by forcing my head into his disgusting bed sheets so he could ram me from behind, kind of way.” Taron’s face changed to match your look of repulsion.

“That’s even worse. I thought you were going to say he came really quickly or had a tiny dick, not that he didn’t treat you well! What a fucking dickhead.”

“You win some, you lose some.” You shrugged and took another drink of your wine.

“Nah that’s still not on, I don’t like thinking of you being in that position.” Taron leant in and wrapped his arm around you protectively.

“What, doggy style?” You laughed. “No, I know what you’re saying but it doesn’t matter now because it’s all in the past, and you are getting bonus points for carrying me in here and bringing me wine.”

“So where am I, like here?” He lifted his hand to around shoulder height and watched on happily as you nudged him up a few inches higher.

“About there.” You stopped his hand in line with his lips before pulling it out the way so you could kiss him your thanks.

“Still room for improvement.” Taron pouted back.

“Still lots left to explore.” You teased as you finished your wine and left your glass on your bedside table.

“Sounds like someone’s ready for round 2.” He tipped his head back and gulped down the chilled alcohol.

“Now what gives you that idea?” The innocence of your tone contrasted against your movement as you lifted the empty glass from Taron’s fingertips and placed it next to yours before running your cold palm down the centre of his chest.

“The way you can’t stop touching me.” He lifted your hand from his skin and kissed your fingers softly. “And the look in your eye that’s turning me on.”

“Good.” The covers fell from your back as you moved around and draped yourself down Taron’s side so your legs were either side of his thigh. He teased his hand up and down your back, occasionally lowering it to your arse and threatening to delve deeper with his fingers. The kisses shared between you weren’t rushed. You both knew you could take your time with this one and enjoy the feel of being so close physically. You lost yourself in touch, letting your fingertips explore as much of Taron’s body as you could get away with. The side of his face and neck, shoulders, biceps, chest, stomach, hip and eventually daring to move in and brush your palm against his hard cock. He smiled in response.

“Touch me there as much as you like.”

“I might just do that.” You teased back and followed with a tongue filled kiss as you let your fingers wrap around his shaft and start to stroke him up and down. His chest expanded deeply beneath you at the feel of your touch and he couldn’t take his eyes away from your face.

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Enjoy it.”

“But I-” You shook your head and silence him with your lips before sitting up.

“I’m more than good here.” You squeezed his thigh between yours before pushing your hips down against him and rocking slowly from side to side to spread your folds open. The warmth from his skin met your slickness and you took a moment to focus on how his thigh felt against you.

“Shit you’re so wet.” Taron lifted his head with intrigue as he watched you rock your hips back and forth against him. “And just going for it…”

“I won’t go all the way.” You looked back up to him. “I just couldn’t resist. Your thighs, man…” You sighed heavily and closed your eyes as you became even more aroused at the thought.

“Fuck, Y/N.”

“Please tell me that was a good fuck and not a weirded out one.” You instantly stopped and opened your eyes but didn’t have time to read Taron’s face. He sat up and kissed you powerfully as his hands rushed to your waist and flipped you down onto your back so he could dominate you from above.

“You’re unbelievable.” He lowered his hips down into yours, his erection pressing firmly against you as he left another messy kiss upon your lips. You felt yourself blushing but Taron’s reaction was better than you could have hoped for. Not that your move was planned, you’d just got over excited and couldn’t help yourself. “Getting yourself off on me like that with no warning.” He kissed you once more. “Not letting me join in the fun.”

“The fun that you just ended.” You pouted up to him now you’d been separated from his thigh.

“You don’t have to be on top to have a good time, not with me anyway.” As you took in his face above you you felt a flash of déjà vu. The warmth from his naked body, the tempting scent from his neck as you ran a finger up and underneath his stubbly chin. You lifted yourself away from your pillow so your lips could meet his skin, kissing it softly before dragging up to his earlobe and hearing his gentle moan of arousal.

“I trust you.” You whispered to him. A strong kiss was pressed into your neck, sucking and loving. Taron moved his way down to the top of your chest trailing kisses as he went.

“This is going to be good.” He smiled widely as he sat up and reached behind himself for the second condom. You moved your legs either side of him, lifting one knee off the mattress instinctively as you started to touch yourself. Not because you weren’t ready for him, but because you wanted him to see you and want you even more, and as he turned back with the condom in hand his eyes widened. “I can’t leave you alone for two seconds!”

“Not in this state.” You spread your arousal up to your stomach and Taron responded quickly, bending down and licking over the path you’d left.

“Little devil.” He cast you your first nickname and you moaned gently at the feel of his tip pressing against your entrance. He used one hand to help push himself inside you, the tightness burning slightly at first but soon dissipating as you lifted your hips and relaxed around him. The feel of him moving in you was even better second time around. You reached out for him and pulled one of his arms up your body, guiding him to your breast and crying out when he pinched your nipple between his thumb and finger. The sound encouraged him and he moved higher over you so his hips were driving down into you, rubbing his shaft against the most sensitive spot inside you. Sighs left your lips with each of his thrusts, your hands caressing up his arms and over his shoulders, clinging onto his back as you lifted your chest to his. He slowed his rhythm as he kissed you, his tongue somehow gentle and teasing despite the heat of the moment.

“Taron.” You moaned softly in between kisses.

“You good?” He asked back.

“So good.”

“You feel amazing.”

“Keep going.” You kissed him more forcefully as his hips had all but stopped and left you throbbing for more. “Please?” You asked as you played loosely with the back of his hair, but Taron only kissed you again as his hand caressed down the side of your body to lift your thigh and wrap it around his hip. He turned you both onto your side and pulled you in closer against his body. His hand came to rest against your arse as he started to circle his hips up into you. There was so much more intensity with the new position. You held onto him tightly as you moved your hips with his, panting out as the tight friction pleasured you. Loose kisses were shared when you could find the focus. Taron pulled your leg higher up his body so he could get even deeper into you and you cried in pleasure. It was hot and sweaty but each movement kept the momentum building. Taron’s determined thrusting was paying off and it felt incredible.

“Fuck yes.” He swore before a deep moan vibrated past your ear.

“Yes, Taron.” You forced yourself against him even harder and he knew you were close.

“Come on.” He panted as he kept up the pace. “Come for me. Let me feel you.” His words were all it took to set you off, pleasure jolting through your body as you tensed and writhed in his arms. He slowed as he came inside you, heavy breaths landing against your shoulder with mumbled moans of pleasure. “Y/N.” He lifted his head and sighed as he stopped inside you, locking his eyes onto yours and waiting for your response. A tender kiss said everything your mind couldn’t. Taron mirrored your move with a second kiss before pulling out of you and turning onto his back.

“I don’t have the energy to reach up as high as the bar just went.” You laughed gently as Taron turned his face back to yours, looking incredibly smug.

“My job here is done.” He joked.


	16. Chapter 16

You’d actually done it. Befriended, dated and now slept with the man who was once known as ‘the cute guy’, and it turned out there was a whole lot more to him than just being very good looking. As you lay in bed blissfully, with his arm still draped around your shoulders, you struggled to believe your own luck. Your body was heavy and tired from the earlier action and yet your mind was still running at one hundred miles an hour. The slow rise and fall of Taron’s chest was helping to calm it but you still wished you could trade places with him. He looked so comfortable, peaceful and content. He looked like he belonged too. Thoughts of a future with him started to play out in your mind. It wasn’t like you hadn’t imagined them before, but now you actually knew him and how he behaved when he was around you everything felt that bit more realistic and attainable. You found yourself placing a soft kiss to his skin, almost like you were checking that he was actually real. Taron’s hand gently squeezed the top of your arm at the feel of your lips on his skin again.

“Go to sleep.” He whispered softly before pulling his arm out from under you and turning onto his side. You turned with him and took up the offer of a spoon, happily closing your eyes as he tucked himself in behind you and let his hand rest on your outer thigh.

***

“Oh, is that a sign of life?” You heard him before you’d even opened your eyes and the tingling rush that flew around your body instantly erased your morning grogginess.

“Mmm, hello.” You replied sleepily as you turned onto your back and tried to prepare yourself for the sight of his naked body all over again.

“I made you a mug of tea but it’s probably nearing the cold side by now.” The feel of Taron leaning over you gave you your moment and you opened your eyes to see his white t-shirt covering his chest. It was slightly disappointing but as he smiled down at you and handed you your mug you weren’t in any position to be complaining.

“You been awake for long?” You sat up and took a sip of your tea, too used to it being too hot to drink, so pleasantly surprised to find it at the perfect temperature. “Thanks for this.”

“You’re welcome, and no not too long. I thought I might have woken you up from rummaging around in your kitchen but you were still sound asleep when I got back.”

“Last night was tiring.” The smirk fell naturally to your face so you hid behind your mug.

“Stop it.” Taron giggled. “I’m fully aware that you’re still naked under there so I do not need to be tempted any more than I already am.” You pulled the covers up and away from your chest so you could look down your own body, causing Taron to reach out and push your hand straight back down again. A pout of intrigue should have told Taron your next move but he didn’t seem to follow. You reached out to his side of the bed and pulled the covers down to reveal he’d already put his boxers back on.

“Well you’re no fun.” You joked as you flung the duvet back over him.

“If I had the time I would definitely be down for some morning sex, so don’t you go thinking otherwise!”

“You can’t stay?”

“Afraid not. Places to be, people to see…” He kept it vague. “But I had a really good time last night, and hopefully you did too.”

“Yeah, I did. Really good.”

“Good.” He smiled. “It made for a nice change.”

“It did.” You felt your nerves and awkwardness creeping back up to the surface but there was nothing you could do to stop them. The morning after the night before was usually a speedy exit with little chat so the longer this lingered on the less you knew what to say. You could only sit and watch as Taron got dressed into last night’s clothes again; clothes he’d clearly collected and brought back in here along with yours whilst he waited for the kettle to boil. “So, ermm.” You started to speak without knowing what you were going to say.

“One last kiss before I go?” Taron asked and you nodded simply, waiting as he knelt on the side of the bed and leant across to meet you. It was a simple touching of lips to start with but you couldn’t resist asking him for more, teasing your tongue against his lower lip and then feeling him smile. He opened up for you and let you kiss him properly, taking his sweet time before pulling away and backing off the bed without taking his eyes off you.

“Have a good day.” You spoke softly

“Yeah, I’ll see you around.” His smile lingered for a few seconds before he finally turned and left you, closing the door behind him gently on his way out.

“Have a fucking good day!” You mocked yourself out loud with a shake of your head. The dregs of your tea swirled gently around your mug as you placed it down and picked up your phone instead.

First one to call me gets all the details ;)

You knew it would reignite the group chat and leave two of them with an agonising wait, but their speculation would only add to your enjoyment. It was less than 30 seconds before your phone started to ring with Rosie’s name appearing in the centre of your screen. You swiped in her call and put her on speaker so you could lie back down in bed and get comfy again.

“Spill!” She didn’t even start with hello.

“So, erm… he’s literally just left mine.”

“Ahh, he stayed for a sleepover!” She squealed back in delight, still using your teenage code for sex.

“… or two.”

“Two! Y/N!”

“I know.” There was no hiding your smugness.

“You need to tell me your secret, how to stop them from falling asleep straight after.”

“Make sure number 1 doesn’t happen in the bedroom.” Rosie gasped before firing out her next question.

“Where?”

“Sofa.” You bit your lower lip as you waited nervously for her reply.

“Remind me not to sit there next time I’m at yours.” You both laughed. “So come on, was he any good?”

“Urgh, so good. He was a bit nervous to start with but it just made him even more irresistible. Round 2 was all him though and… wow. Even just thinking about it again is doing good things to my insides.”

“Why do you think he was nervous?”

“He had a bit of a wobble during the date, thought he was going to fuck it up somehow. I don’t know, I think the pressure of the first date setting just caught up to him. It was sweet though. Showed that he cared about what I thought.”

“Oh god, he’s adorable and hot!”

“I know, right.” You sighed.

“And you’re totally smitten, I can tell just from your voice!”

“I can’t even deny it.” Nothing was going to stop the smile on your face from fading.

“Y/N, this is amazing. So nerves aside how was he on the date? Was he saying the right things?” The barrage of questions continued.

“He was perfect. A gentleman, flirty, funny, cute… God, Rosie. I already want him to be back here with me.”

“I know you do, but promise me you won’t act on it.” You stayed quiet. “Y/N, please?”

“How do I not though?”

“You’ve got to give him time to miss you. You can’t bombard him with messages else he’ll get overwhelmed and back off. You need to keep up the resistance and tension if you want to make this work.” You could only groan back in pain as you knew Rosie’s advice was spot on. “Every time you want to message him, send it to me instead.”

“But what if he’s doing the same and waiting for me to message him first?”

“I’m not saying ghost him! Just leave it at least 24 hours.”

“What if he texts me first?”

“Then it’s game on, but don’t get your hopes up on that one!”

“He might surprise you.”

“How did you leave things this morning?”

“With a very nice kiss, a longing look and tempting thoughts of morning sex.”

“Hummmmm.” Rosie replied.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Maybe he’s more into you than I first thought.” Rosie thought aloud. “I mean, he’s obviously into you… but you’re pretty much head over heels and it would be unlikely for him to be feeling the same. But I’ve only got one side of the story to judge it from so it’s hard to know.”

“Well how about, after a few days, I try and organise something casual for next weekend with our lot and his group of friends. It’s something he’s already suggested before, but that way you can see how we are together and then tell me, honestly, if I’m being blinkered by his charm.”

“Plan! Hopefully some of his friends will be fit as well.”

“Leave it with me.”

“24 hours though, Y/N. Trust me.”

“Okay, okay!”

“I’ve got to go, but fill the other two in before they start hounding me instead.” You said your goodbyes and ended the call with Rosie. 24 hours wasn’t that long to wait, you could keep yourself busy and you’d be at work tomorrow morning. You just had to make it until your lunch break.


	17. Chapter 17

The first 6 hours weren’t so bad. You kept yourself busy with housework and laundry, you went out to the small supermarket down the road and bought food for the week ahead. You even planned out your meals in advance just to make sure your mind was kept occupied. You cooked and ate, caught up on a tv show and then made the mistake of going for a bath. The warmth of the water and soft sound of bubbles popping around you relaxed you completely. A smile returned to your face as you leant back and let your head rest against the top of the bath, letting the memories from the night before come flooding back. There was no order to them, just little snapshots of his face and eyes, or the feel of his chest against yours. How he lingered over you, how he kissed you. How he giggled and blushed. Your heart fluttered in excitement knowing that there was more of that to come. He was making you feel happier than anything or anyone else had done in a long long time.

I’m struggling. X

The message went straight to Rosie and you reached back over the side of the bath to put your phone on the floor before you got yourself even more tempted. You lifted your feet out the end of the bath and slid down to submerge your head, seeking peace from the muffled sounds that filled your ears and took you away from reality for as long as you could hold your breath for. As you resurfaced and wiped the water from your eyes you heard you phone vibrate against the floor.

-Be strong. Use the cravings as motivation to stick it out. You’re playing the long game. X

Was Rosie’s reply.

Tell me it’ll be worth the wait. 

-You know it’ll be worth it! Make the most of this excitement and longing because it’s half the fun.

You dropped your phone back down as you let out an audible groan of frustration. How could Rosie say this was half the fun? Being with Taron was the fun! You sank back down beneath the water again and let your breath escape your mouth in a series of bubbles. The quieter muffled sounds returned as you waited to take your next breath but it happened sooner than you were planning. The loud grunt of vibrations against your bathroom floor made you jump and sit up suddenly, gasping out for breath and hoping not getting a lung full of water instead.

-Hey you :) Xx

The short message flashed up on your locked screen with Taron’s name above it.

Shit! He’s just text me!!

You immediately replied to Rosie before switching back to Taron’s message and biting your lip as your thumbs tapped out a reply.

Hi… I was just thinking about you. Xx

It was quickly deleted again as you stamped your foot and splashed the water out the end of the bath, knowing full well that was way too suggestive.

-Game on! What has he said???

Just ‘Hey you :) Xx’ How do I reply to that?! Fuck, I’d better not get these conversations mixed up.

You double checked you were definitely replying to Rosie before sending it and then returned to Taron’s thread.

Hi, how’s things? Xx

It was probably too casual but he’d have also seen the … of you trying to compose a reply so you went with it.

-Just be you, flirt a little, and if you get really stuck ask him about meeting up with us. I’m leaving you to it now. Don’t want to be on the receiving end of any accidental sexts ;) X

The final message from Rosie dropped in at the top of your screen and made you chuckle. You were sure sexts weren’t on the cards just yet but you kicked the hot tap on and relished in the new warmth that washed it’s way up the bath, buying you an extra 20 minutes of nakedness to enjoy now Taron felt that bit closer.

-Not too bad. Sunday night blues always seem worse after you’ve had a good weekend. What are you up to? Xx

Just in the bath, so I hope you weren’t planning on following up that text with a ‘come to mine’ booty call… unless you want me sauntering down the corridors in just my towel ;) Xx

You read over the message and shook your head at how easy it was to be outrageously flirty with him. You’d resisted flirting the first time around but game on was game on, so you tapped send and wished you could see the look on his face when he read it.

-My intentions were entirely innocent, I promise. But now you’ve gone and put images like that in my mind… wow. It’s suddenly got very hot in here! Xx

It’s pretty steamy in here too. Xx

-Calm it! The cold tap’s on the right :P

Alright alright, message received. Guess I’ll have to be patient…

-Patience is a virtue, good things come to those who wait, and all the rest of the cliché’s. Genuinely though, I just wanted a chat. Xx

Better put my halo back up then. Give me 5 minutes.

With that you sat up and pulled the plug out of the bath before stepping out and wrapping your towel around you. It was weird to find your flirty ways being brushed to the side by Taron yet again. It left you feeling worried. What if he didn’t enjoy the sex as much as you did? Was he just being polite until he found the right way to tell you that you’re in the friend-zone? Maybe that was why he text first. He wanted to get it over and done with so he could start the new week with a clean slate. You left your phone on the end of your bed whilst you dried your hair and picked out the best phrase to hide your disappointment with. ‘It’s fine, I’m used to the casual one-night thing anyway so no harm done, don’t worry about it!’

As you turned the hairdryer off you could hear the muffled vibrations from your phone sounding out again and again, signalling an incoming call rather than a text. You reached out and saw Taron’s name on the screen and had a split-second decision to make. Delay the inevitable or face it and end up crying yourself to sleep that night.

“Hello.” You answered nervously.

“Finally! That was the world’s longest 5 minutes – you had me worried!”

“Worried?”

“Yeah, I thought I’d pissed you off…” He waited a second before continuing. “Telling you to calm it. I was kinda joking but maybe it didn’t come across that way.”

“Right. It did seem like a bit of a dampener, but whatever, it’s fine.” You knew your guard was way up and causing you to be cold but you’d prepared yourself for the worst.

“And we’re fine too?”

“Well unless you’re about to tell me otherwise, yes.”

“Why would I – what’s going on, Y/N?”

“You tell me. You’re the one who wanted a non-flirty chat.”

“I didn’t mean it quite like that… I was just going to tell you a funny story about the conversation I had with my Nan today. Doesn’t particularly work well with background images of you, naked, in the bath.” He laughed gently to try and hide his own nerves. “Not two wires you want to get crossed by accident.”

“Oh.” You felt your heart sink fast as you realised you’d got it completely wrong. “Shit.”

“Shit?… What’s up?”

“Can we just rewind the entire conversation from tonight because I’ve got it so, so wrong and it’s mortifying.” You covered your eyes with your free hand.

“Tell me what you thought was going on first, and then we can start again.”

“No, please don’t make me say it. Taron…” You begged back to him, but he stayed quiet. “I can’t… I thought… you were going to say you’d changed your mind since sleeping with me and you thought we’d be better as friends.” You rushed your words and then waited with your eyes closed for his response.

“Ouch. You really think I’d come to that conclusion after how good the sex was?” He laughed.

“No… well yes, because I did think it, but I know I was wrong! Argh I’ve fucked this up, I’m sorry.”

“Y/N, it’s fine. I’m just making you squirm. I panicked on the date and you were so chilled about it. So to return the favour and put your mind totally at rest: I have no regrets, I really enjoyed our date and I think you’re great in bed.”

“Phew!” There was a pained groan which still followed with your continuing embarrassment. “I’m so sorry.”

“Stop apologising, you were meant to say that you think I’m great in bed too.” He teased.

“You know full well I told you that straight after!”

“I know, I just wanted to hear it again.”

“Well how about we go for a few drinks in the pub one night and I can tell you again then?”

“I’d like that. The pub is more my scene than dinner dates too.” You could hear the smile in his voice.

“Bring your mates and I’ll invite the girls.”

“Come on Wednesday and we’ll all be in there anyway. It’s pool night, but I’m sure some female attention will persuade the boys to sacrifice a few games.”

“Drinks on a school night – this could get interesting!”

“Oh it will.”

“You’re already scheming, aren’t you?”

“I might be. But I’m saying no more. Just remind me to tell you the story about my Nan on Wednesday too!” You could hear him scrambling around his flat whilst he was still on the phone.

“Or you could tell me now, seeing as that’s why you phoned me in the first place!”

“No, no. I’m preoccupied now so I’ll leave you to your bath. See you on Wednesday though.”

“Alright, see you Wednesday. Night Taron.”

“Night, Y/N.”


	18. Chapter 18

Waiting for Wednesday had left you with a spring in your step. You’d managed to shake off the mortification of Sunday night’s miscommunication quickly, forcing it to the back of your mind as you woke on Monday morning. The three working days didn’t drag and your excitement built easily. You found yourself daydreaming about how you wanted the night to go, how Taron would flirt with you and kiss you, how it would feel to have his hands on you again. You thought a lot about how much worse the wait would have been if you’d organised it for the weekend too. A flirty, mid-week, tipsy night with Taron and all your friends always was going to end well.

You led the way into the pub, catching Taron’s eye instantly as he waited at the bar for his round of drinks. He stood up straight and smiled as he started to sing ‘Here Come The Girls’, only cutting himself off as he wrapped his arms tightly around your shoulders and gave you a long, warm hug.

“You smell nice.” You complimented him quietly as he released you from his embrace.

“Thanks, you’re looking lovely tonight. You all are.” He pulled his attention back from you and gave a quick hug to Gemma, Charlotte and Rosie before asking what they’d like to drink and then pointing them over to his group of friends who were stood chatting around the pool table in the corner of the pub. You stayed with Taron at the bar, hoping to make the most of the short time you’d have alone together without too many eyes watching your every move. “And how about you, what are you drinking tonight?” Taron asked as he leant back against the bar and turned his body in to face you.

“Vodka tonic. I’ll get drunk too quickly on wine and I’ve got to make a good impression on your mates.”

“Ah they’re fine. They’ll be watching me more than you anyway.”

“I can already feel 6 sets of eyes staring at the back of my head right now.” Taron lifted his gaze over your shoulder and then started to blush and look to the floor.

“You’re not wrong. God I feel like I’m 15 all over again and about to ask you to be my first girlfriend.” He giggled.

“Why are they doing this to us?” You giggled back.

“No, come on. We’re better than this. We’re adults.” He composed himself instantly and looked into your eyes again.

“Yup, mature adults, socialising with our friends, and trying to keep our hands off each other.”

“I’m totally going to fail at that last part after a few of these.” He picked up his beer and took a long sip. “Come on, let’s get the worst bit out the way and then we can relax.” You picked up a tray of drinks and made your way over to the group who were long past the polite introductions and clearly already discussing you and Taron as the conversation fell flat as soon as you were in earshot.

“Hi, I’m Y/N.” You smiled to Taron’s friends as the girls took their glasses from the tray and stood around waiting for Taron to join you again.

“Oh we know.” One of them replied smugly. “We’ve heard a lot about you. I’m Jack. This is Tom and David.” He introduced them and they both said hi before grabbing their pints from Taron.

“Right, so how are we doing this?” Taron asked as he placed his pint down and picked up a cue, trying to move things on before any awkward questions were probed in your direction.

“Play in pairs, round robin kind of thing with the losers buying the next round?” Tom suggested and everyone agreed.

“I want Rosie as my teammate.” David announced with confidence, much to Rosie’s delight as she stepped across to stand next to him.

“Charlotte’s with me then.” Tom was quick to make his selection and beckoned Charlotte over to help set up the table with him. You found yourself drifting closer to Taron, fully expecting him to claim you as his for the night.

“Let’s go then, Y/N.” Jack announced with a wink before pacing his arm around your shoulders and sweeping you away from Taron’s side. You could only laugh at his bold move and the look of annoyance that was left on Taron’s face.

“Bye, loser.” You called out to him as you moved to the opposite side of the pool table and picked up a cue. Taron turned his back on you competitively as he ushered Gemma in close for something resembling a tactical discussion. “I didn’t want to be on his team anyway if he lost the first game.” You joked to Jack as you waited to play.

“Sorry, I hope you don’t mind but I couldn’t resist winding him up. He spent more time watching the door waiting for you to arrive than he did playing pool earlier.”

“It’s fine by me, as long as we win. Did he mention anything to you about forfeits, other than buying the drinks?”

“Nah, why what’s he said?”

“Nothing specific, I just know he’s been planning and that’s what’s worrying me.”

“Ah you’ll be fine. I’ll make sure we come out on top and then he’ll be the one doing the forfeits.” Jack put his arm around your shoulders again just as Taron turned back to face you, so you gave him a sweet smile.

“Alright over there?” Taron commented.

“Never better.” You replied as you moved your arm around Jack’s waist and made him chuckle.

“You’re cruel.” He commented in your ear. “I like you already.”

Tom decided to start things off with you and Jack vs. Taron and Gemma before the banter took over. Taron stepped up to break and you watched on lustfully as he bent over and got into position, a pout of concentration forming on his lips as he lined up the cue and struck it powerfully to scatter the balls around the table. Jack sent you up to take a shot next and you thought the pressure of everyone watching you would get to you and make you nervous, but as you bent over you spotted their eyes moving to Taron instead. Your figure hugging high waisted skinny jeans must have been a good choice. With the shot played you watched on as the first ball rolled smoothly into the corner pocket and the girls gave you a cheer. You turned back to Jack in excitement and he was nodding happily.

“Your girl’s got skills, Taron!”

“Beginners luck.” He replied cheekily so you gave him a stern look and flipped him the middle finger as you moved around the table to take your next shot. The game continued with Gemma being utterly hopeless, missing completely and leaving Jack with an advantage. He managed to clear half the table and gave you a crisp, hard, high-five as he handed the cue over to Taron.

“Do your worst.”

“Watch and learn, my friend, watch and learn.” Taron stepped up confidently to the table and made sure he had your attention before taking his position and cleanly potting the first ball. The smug pout stayed on his lips as he walked around the end of the table and never took his eyes off you. Another ball was fired off into the pocket, then the next and another. He’d caught back up and looked to go into the lead as he sank the 5th ball. You had to remind yourself to close your mouth as you watched on in awe, utterly impressed despite knowing he was showing off purely for you. He missed the next shot but shrugged it off nonchalantly and made his way back over. “How about that, then?”

“It was alright, I suppose.” You did your best to look indifferent and made Jack and Tom crack up beside you.

“She’s gold, mate.” Tom commented as you placed your hand around Taron’s on the cue and pushed it down slowly, mimicking something entirely more sexual. “Oi, oi!” Tom jeered and you saw the blush rise to Taron’s cheeks. He was clearly struggling to keep face in the company of his friends and you absolutely loved it. They’d made you feel right at home and had been just as welcoming to your friends too, you couldn’t have asked for anything better.

“Behave.” Taron spoke deeply as he freed his hand from yours and guided you by the waist back over to the table. “You’ve got a game to lose here. Just aim for the black one, yeah?”

“Oh, the black one!” You replied sarcastically as you bent over and pressed your arse right into his crotch.

“Well that didn’t take long, get a room!” Rosie spoke up from the small table she was sat at with Charlotte and David. You expected Taron to jump away from you quickly but instead he lightly slapped your bum.

“Oh we will… we’ve not tried doggy style yet.” You stood up instantly and looked back at Taron with a face of utter shock.

“You little…” Words failed you as he smirked back, smug to have finally silenced you. The arrogance returned to his posture and you could feel yourself throbbing for him as he looked utterly irresistible.

“Devil?” He winked and you turned away with a huff in an attempt to control yourself and hide your true desires. Your next shot was awful as there was only one thing on your mind. As you switched places with Gemma you picked up your drink and did your best to avoid Taron’s eye contact, desperately clinging on to the last bit of self-control you had left. 

“Y/N.” He spoke softly as he stepped in close to your personal space. “Y/N, look at me.” He inched himself closer and hunted down your eyes, making you give in quickly and look back to him. “Was that too far?”

“No… I’m just annoyed you managed to out-flirt me.” You cracked under his proximity and felt the smile return to your face. “And I’m seriously turned on.” You added very quietly.

“Oh god, don’t say things like that to me. Not this early on in the night… Do you think we should rein it in a bit?”

“If you’re expecting me to have more than one drink and keep hold of my self-control, then yes.”

“Shame.” He fought against his own smile as he leant in and kissed you for the first time that night, reigniting the sparks he’d left behind on Sunday morning.


	19. Chapter 19

“Hey, no sympathy kisses please!” Jack interrupted you both, bashing Taron on the shoulder with the cue.

“Sympathy?” You questioned as Jack stepped back to reveal he’d finished up the game and won for you. “Ahhhh, yes!” You high-fived him again and raised your glass in celebration.

“Nice of you to have watched the winning shot too.” He mocked.

“Sorry.” You leant your head against Taron’s shoulder bashfully and let your fingers find his and link together. 

“It’s fine, it was only a matter of time before this one made his move on you! But now we can send him back to the bar again.”

“Not again! There’s 8 of us here, I’m going to be broke.” Taron complained from your side.

“Don’t worry Taron, I’ll get these. It was my fault we lost anyway.” Gemma picked up her bag and took hold of your hand. “Mind if I steal this one?”

“Not for too long.” Taron replied as he reluctantly let go of your other hand. “Thanks for getting the drinks, Gem!”

It was safe to say Gemma was giddy with excitement now she had a moment alone with you. She grabbed hold of your hand and giggled beside you as she waited for the drinks but your attention had already drifted back to Taron. The second game had started and Rosie hadn’t wasted any time, engaging him in conversation between her shots and no doubt digging out all the crucial information to pass back to you. The smile hadn’t left your face all night, but in that moment it was purely because of your friends and how good they were to you.

“So…” Gemma started. “This is all going very well.”

“Isn’t it!” You felt your smile widen as you drew your eyes away from the group and back to Gemma. “Do you think his friends approve too?”

“How can they not? If they can’t see how bloody cute you two are together then they need their eyes testing!”

“What was Taron saying to you before the game started?”

“Oh just tactical stuff about how I should try and set the shots up… like I have a clue how to do that! I think he realised pretty quickly that there’s a reason why I’m always the last one to be picked for anything vaguely sporty.”

“Bless him. Jack said he spent more time watching the door waiting for us to arrive than he did concentrating on the first game.” You revealed coyly.

“Oh really? Well that’s another plus point.”

“Are you scoring him!?”

“Well… no, not quite that literally. But Rosie said we need to figure out just how into you he is and that’s a good sign for sure! … Rosie is worrying me slightly though.” Gemma admitted.

“Why?”

“Because she’s not always the most subtle at times and I think she’s grilling Taron right now.” You turned back to see them both deep in conversation.

“I’m sure he can handle it, he’s a big boy.”

“Oh, is he now?” Gemma winked.

“Shush you! It’s already difficult enough to keep my hands to myself when he’s looking so good tonight.”

“I’m actually a bit jealous.”

“You not tempted by any of his mates?”

“David’s cute, but he seems taken with Rosie.”

“Yeah but you know what she’s like, she’ll flirt with anything that moves. Doesn’t mean there’s anything more than fun behind it. Go and talk to him whilst she’s busy with Taron and just see what happens.” You advised Gemma as you carried the next round of drinks back over to the pool table.

As the night went on fewer games of pool were played, someone had the bright idea of buying shots and once Tom had secured a second table to sit around a game of Twenty One was attempted but quickly abandoned when too many individual conversations had sparked up. You nudged Taron’s knee under the table to subtly get his attention back from Jack and then nodded towards David and Gemma who looked to be getting on very well.

“This your handywork?” He asked quietly.

“Might be…”

“Alright there, David?” Taron asked deliberately. “Cosy?”

“Taron, no.” You reached out for his arm to try and stop him, immediately latching on to the embarrassment that radiated from Gemma as she moved away from David.

“Oh, I’m just teasing. Call it revenge for them watching us earlier.” Taron looked back to you.

“We were quite bad.” Jack admitted. “Sorry about that. Just wanted to see what the fuss was all about, y’know. But the sparks are bright so you two lovers are good. He’s found a keeper for sure.”

“I’ll cheers to that.” Charlotte chipped in. “Might finally get the double date I’ve been waiting over a year for!”

“Over a year?” Tom questioned as the whole group had been brought back in to the conversation. “I don’t mean that in a bad way, I just can’t see how you’ve not been asked on a date in over a year, Y/N?”

“I, ermm.” You started to get flustered as you knew that your dating history was still a topic yet to be discussed with Taron. “It’s not that I haven’t, I just… it’s more, ahh.” You panicked.

“I’ve not told them about our first encounter alone…” Taron offered his help as he placed his arm around you and let you hide against him.

“Go on.” You mumbled.

“I think what she was trying to say is that, well, we spoke properly for the first time when we were both doing a walk of shame, so we seem to have similar… methods, tactics, tastes? Are any of those the right word for it?”

“She’s the queen of a one-night stand!” Rosie clarified drunkenly.

“Thanks, Rosie. Make it sound classy why don’t you…” You finished your drink in the hope of also being able to end the current topic of conversation. “I just wasn’t in the dating mindset but still wanted to have some fun, that’s all.”

“Sounds exactly like Taron, which is what makes all of this even more of a surprise!” David added.

“Well they say love finds you when you least expect it.” Jack smiled to you both, still cuddled together, and raised his glass in the air. “To more night’s like this, and to Taron being off the market!” You joined in the toast with your empty glass and then laughed as Taron offered you a sip of his beer to make up for it.

“Do you want another one?”

“No, I should get going soon. Got work in the morning, remember?” Just the thought of it had you yawning.

“Alright sleepyhead. Let me walk you home.”

“A whole two floors different from your own way home, someone’s feeling generous.” You still managed to mock him as you picked your jacket up from the back of your chair and wrapped it around your shoulders.

“We’re calling it a night.” Taron announced before you gave out a few goodbye hugs and left the rest of them to one final drink.

“Night, lovers. Don’t stay up too late!” Rosie called out as you were already half way to the door.

The amble home was quiet and calm. Exactly what you both needed after the nerves, excitement and drunken energy had started to fade. It was just you and Taron, walking side by side, taking in the comfortable silence and occasionally sneaking glances at one another. It was strange how easy the night had been. Considering your groups hadn’t fully crossed paths before it felt you like were all old friends. There’d be a huge debrief in the group chat for the next dew days but you’d left feeling confident that everyone approved and supported you both. It felt like everything just fit.

“So, my place or yours?” Taron broke the silence as he held the door into your block of flats open for you.

“Don’t even tempt me, I really do need to get some sleep because I’ve got to be up at 7.”

“Your place it is then!” He laughed as the lift doors opened and he followed you inside, selecting your floor before looking back at you with a familiar glint in his eye.

“Taron…” You tried to keep it serious but your tone of voice let you down. “Please.”

“You gonna ask me to kiss you again? Because you really don’t need to.” The distance between you closed and you lifted your hands up to his chest and shoulder.

“Just a goodnight kiss.” A pout fell to his lips as he waited and considered it so you moved in first and placed your lips to his. The feel of him relaxing into you was everything you’d been missing for the past few days. Your tongue caressed against his slowly, savouring the taste and refreshing your memory of just how good he was to kiss. The feel of his fingertips teasing down from the small of your back to your bum lit new sparks in your core. You instinctively leant your hips into him as you wanted to feel more. His lips moved with yours more forcefully and messily, breaking off and immediately landing again with an extra hunger. The quiet ping and gentle rumbling signalled the lift doors opening at your floor but there was no way you were ready to leave him yet. You thought about giving in entirely and leading him by the hand to your bed but before you could make a move Taron’s hand had left your bum and was reaching out for the buttons on the wall.

“Come to mine?” He asked as he stopped for breath, breaking his eyes away from you so he could hit his own floor number. “Please, I want you.” There was no way he needed to ask you twice. You smiled back to him as the lift doors started to close, one hand moved to the back of his neck and then you picked up the kiss exactly where he’d just left it.


	20. Chapter 20

Frantic was the only way to describe the energy between you, your bodies not breaking contact as touches and kisses were shared all the way down the corridor to Taron’s flat. With your body pressed right in up against his back you reached around and started to undo his trousers as he struggled to pull his key out from his pocket and get it in the lock.

“Slow down.” He caught hold of one of your wrists and pinned it higher up his torso as he opened his door but you still managed to lower your other hand down inside his boxers to get a feel of his semi. “You’re terrible!” He yanked you inside after him and then kicked the door closed before anyone could see what was happening.

“And you’re irresistible.” The sight of him pulling his shirt up and over his head with the top of his trousers still undone was heavenly. You could already feel how wet you were for him and as you stepped back in to his body, letting your fingers trace lightly over the soft skin of his stomach and hips you knew this wasn’t going to be slow or teasing. A kiss from Taron fell messily to your lips as he tugged at your top and tried to free it from your jeans. You pulled your hands back from his warm skin and placed them over the top of his to stop him. “It’ll be quicker if I do it. Get that cute bum of yours into bed and we can skip straight to the good bit.”

“Glad to know my bum didn’t go unnoticed tonight.” Taron leant in to kiss you again as he took hold of your hand and then led you through into his bedroom. He was quick to drop his trousers and boxers to the floor, stripping himself naked before sitting on the end of the bed and stroking his dick up as he watched you lift your top over your head. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“Keep talking.” You smiled back to him as you undid your jeans and shimmied them down off your hips, the tight material clinging to your thighs and slowing you down.

“Your arse looked amazing tonight, so curvy and pert. I’ve been wanting to get my hands on it all night.” You deliberately turned around for him before lowering your knickers and stepping out of them. You kept your back to him as you unhooked your bra and dropped it to the floor before looking back over your shoulder to see his eyes traveling up your back to your face. “God, stop being a tease. Get your sexy arse over here now and let me take you from behind.” You felt your breath catch in your throat at his words, the sight of his hand firmly clasped around his stiff cock as he said it making your knees weak with excitement. Hands met skin again as you joined him on the bed, climbing up over him as he lowered his back down and let you kiss him from above. He wasted no time, slipping his fingers into your folds and playing with your wetness, spreading it down his own length in preparation. You continued to kiss him with a hunger, your lips meeting his messily, your tongue caressing and teasing him. He pumped two fingers into you as deep as he could reach and the sensations had you breaking away from his lips.

“Shit, go harder.” You sighed with satisfaction.

“You want it hard tonight?” There was a smugness to his tone as he brought his fingers out of you and dragged them all the way up the centre of your body before pushing them between your lips and into your mouth. Everything he was doing was driving you crazy with lust.

“Mmmm.” You hummed back your answer as you swirled your tongue around his fingers and licked him clean.

“Hard and doggy style, my favourite.” He moved himself out from beneath you and let you position yourself higher up his bed with your legs spread and waiting for him. The feel of his hands caressing over your bum prepared you. He pushed your cheeks apart and took a long lick between your folds, causing you to shudder with pleasure.

“Please, Taron.” You all but begged, knowing if he carried on with his mouth you’d be coming apart before he’d even got started.

“Alright, alright.” He laughed softly at your impatience. “And to think you tried to turn this down.”

“I was trying to be good.”

“But look at you now.” He spoke deeply as he pushed his length into you and started to fuck you.

Taron was the one who was swearing and groaning first, the tight feel of you around his length as he pushed himself deeper and deeper giving him great satisfaction. He rocked his hips back and forth with a steady rhythm and you started to lower yourself down to meet him with each thrust. The spot he hit inside you kept your eyes closed as you focused on the building pleasure. Each time his tip hit you a jolt of excitement shot out around your body, burning you up and leaving you craving the next one and then the next.

“Come on, Y/N.” He encouraged you and there was only one thing you needed from him.

“Harder.” You moaned back and felt his hands grip your hips tighter.

“Yeah? Oh Fuck.” He swore as he pounded you with more force and slammed his thighs against the back of yours.

“Oh god!” You cried in delight as he powered into you and rammed you from behind. “Shit.” Your fists clenched around the sheets below you as you took everything Taron was giving you. Cry after cry tumbled down from your lips as you started to pant with pleasure. There was no way his neighbours couldn’t hear what was happening, but you didn’t care. Your body screamed out in delight as you felt your orgasm building rapidly. The heat coursed through you as he pounded up into you and you knew your release was going to be big. Animalist groans from Taron added to your own noises and as he circled his hips into you again and again you couldn’t hold it back any longer. A powerful shudder took over your body as you came, clenching around him for longer than you had done in a very long time.

“Fuck, Y/N, fuck, fuck.” Taron swore behind you as he felt you pulsing against his length and he immediately halted his thrusts as he waited for you to finish. He pulled out and shot his load over your arse, leaving a splatter of warmth behind before he entered you again and calmed things down with a much slower movement. The fight to get your breath back under control was a difficult one. As Taron left you again you collapsed down into his bed and hid your grin against your arm as you felt him cleaning his successful efforts away from your bum.

“Hello, again.” You spoke cheekily as he lay down next to you, the pink flush still visible on his cheeks. He leant in and placed a quick kiss to your lips.

“So, I take it that one was alright too?” He smirked and there was no way you could hide the furious blush that rushed to your cheeks.

“So worth the aching exhaustion I know I’m going to be feeling at work tomorrow.”

“You wanted it harder!” He giggled.

“God, I needed it. You’re too hot sometimes, it’s not fair.”

“Stop it.” He kept looking straight into your eyes as he stoked his fingers through your hair. “I feel the same, y’know. When we were in the pub I had urges to just push you up against the nearest wall and kiss you for ages.”

“I think everyone could tell. Gemma said she was jealous.”

“She wants a piece of me too?” Taron joked.

“Don’t worry, I told her where to go. I’m not up for sharing you with anyone.” There was a pause as Taron kept quiet. It was almost as if he was afraid to move, never taking his eyes off you for a second or even blinking in case he did something he’d regret. You smiled at him with curiosity and he eventually caved, moving in to share a long kiss as you held each other closely, letting your legs entwine and bodies relax against one another. You pulled away from the kiss but Taron went straight in for another, his tongue slowly caressing your lips back and forth until you gave in and opened up for him. As nice as it was you knew you needed to get some sleep so you pulled back again and gave him one final kiss before placing your finger to his lips. He kissed your finger softly as he got the message and then settled down for the night.


	21. Chapter 21

The end of the week dragged something rotten. Thursday was filled with yawns and aching limbs with a takeaway ordered that night as you were too knackered to be bothered to cook. Snuggled beneath a blanket on your sofa you let your mind rest with a reality tv show, only checking in on the group chat during the adverts. It was a surprisingly chilled thread for once, none of the girls wanting too many details from your not so early night with Taron. They’d all presumed what went down so as soon as you confirmed it and the jokey emojis had been and gone everything returned to normal. You hadn’t heard anything from Taron since leaving his flat at 7 that morning. In fairness you hadn’t text him either. Your cravings for him had been well and truly satisfied after the pounding sex and late-night cuddles.

As Friday lunch rolled around that had all changed. Taron still hadn’t messaged you, so you did the honours and checked in to see how he was. There was no immediate reply and you spent the afternoon checking your phone as sneakily as you could at work whilst you waited to hear from him. It filled you with nerves and excitement, just knowing that there might be a message from him waiting for you. It took him until late on Friday evening to get back to you.

-Sorry, it’s been a mad end to the week. X

No worries, kinda wish mine was the same – better than work dragging on! Xxx

-Yeah, I shouldn’t really complain! X

So are you up to much this weekend? Xxx

You couldn’t resist asking. The thought of not being able to see him for at least an hour or two over the weekend was distressing and you’d be able to sleep happy if you had something planned, something to look forward to and to dream about.

-Desperately in need of a chilled one. Still not caught up on sleep! X

I know the feeling, are we getting too old for mid-week drinking? Xxx

-Never! I really am about to crash though so enjoy catching up on your sleep and talk soon. Xxx

A grin broke out as you read over the three kisses again. It didn’t matter that you hadn’t made any plans for the weekend when he’d upped his kisses from one to three. Chilled weekends didn’t need plans anyway. You went to bed on Friday night with a smile on your face and a gently warm heart that couldn’t stop your feelings for Taron from growing stronger.

Saturday night saw you hit your limit for time spent in your own company. Even before Taron was on the scene you’d be on a night out with the girls or just chilling round their place at some point during the weekend. You knew Charlotte was away for a cosy weekend with her boyfriend and Rosie had ventured out of London to catch up with her family, leaving just you and Gemma so you dropped her a quick text.

Want to come over? X

-Not snuggled up to lover boy this weekend? X

No :( He said he wanted a chilled one so I’ve left him to it. X

-He does know that he can still have a chilled weekend *with* you there too? X

Apparently not! He’s knows where I am if he wants me though… So are you coming round? X

-No, I think you should go and surprise him. Turn up looking cute and have a cosy night together. There’s no way he’ll turn you down. Then you can come to mine tomorrow afternoon and tell me all about the adorable chats you had and how he confessed his feelings to you! X

Oh god, don’t go putting ideas like that in my head – too idyllic! I’m not the sort of person who can just turn up randomly without a reason either. X

-You’ll think of something ;)

Gemma!

-Get going, you’ve got a dreamy guy waiting to welcome you into his arms and I’m not getting in the way of that! So go! X

A groan of frustration filled your flat as you looked to your ceiling. Gemma putting images of a cosy night with Taron where he confesses his feelings into your mind had only made matters worse. It was exactly what you wanted and being able to picture it so clearly made it seem entirely possible too. Turning up unannounced would be a cute surprise and a bit romantic. He wouldn’t be expecting it and you could see the gorgeous smile emerging on his face as he opened the door to see you there. The more you thought about it the more it turned into a plan of action. You went through to your bedroom to check over your appearance. The comfy clothes you’d been in all day were perfect for looking cute without making an effort so you pulled your hair up messily, selected a few strands to frame your face and then spotted your brilliant ‘reason’ for going to his in the first place. Reflected in your full-length mirror were the clothes you’d borrowed from Taron when you’d been locked out. You’d washed them but not returned them so this was the perfect chance.

Dropping your keys into your pocket, you left your own door and headed down the corridor to take the stairs up to Taron’s. His clothes were held tightly against your chest as the nerves started to flood your stomach. You knew that things would never play out exactly as you’d imagined them to, but anything remotely close to cuddling with him, watching a film and stealing the odd kiss would do just fine. Your pace quickened as you walked up to Taron’s door, not letting yourself hesitate before you knocked three times and waited. The pounding from your heart could be heard clearly in your mind, the strong beat blocking out everything else as you tried to relax.

“Hey, you!” Taron’s face was filled with surprise as he pulled the door open to reveal you standing there. He was topless, the black waistband of his boxers visible above his grey tracksuit bottoms. He lifted his arm to reach up the door as he pulled it closed by a few inches, shielding you from the view of his flat and keeping just himself in sight.

“I erm, I thought it was about time I returned these.” You looked down to the pile of his clothes.

“Oh yeah,” He laughed slightly. “Thanks.”

“Didn’t miss them much, did you?” You laughed back nervously as you looked up to his eyes again.

“No, I’d totally forgotten!” He took them off you and placed them down to the side of his door.

“So how is your chilled weekend going?”

“Erm, yeah. Good… It’s been good. Have you seen the girls since…?” He didn’t finish his sentence and the alarming awkwardness between you was freaking you out.

“No, no. They’ve, erm, had other plans this weekend. So I thought I’d drop by and surprise you!” You tried to push through it and get things back on track but Taron’s sheltered position in his doorway and lack of invite inside was too out of character.

“Well it’s definitely a surprise!” He laughed and as the silence then fell between you the song playing from his laptop registered in your mind. Thinking About You – Frank Ocean. The song you happily added to his ‘songs to fuck to’ playlist. Was he just listening to Frank Ocean? Was he fine tuning his playlist for your next visit and not expecting it to be now? Or was it a whole lot worse?

“Are you in the middle of something, or? … I just thought we could maybe have a chilled night together.”

“Yeah now’s not the best time actually…I’ve got errm.” He couldn’t even bring himself to say it. 

You could feel yourself frowning as you thought it through, looking again at his body language and how he’d closed his flat off from you. How he didn’t seem up for much of a chat the past few days or want to make plans to see you this weekend. You’d been spontaneous, but he’d had this planned and now you’d rumbled him. There wasn’t a doubt in your mind that he had another girl in there. He was topless with another girl and using the playlist you’d made him to get her into his bed. Taron’s face dropped as he saw you piecing things together and there was no way your face could hide any of your feelings.

“Right, well I… erm. I should get going, because you’re clearly preoccupied.” You stumbled over your words, amazed that you’d managed to get anything out at all when it felt like your chest was being crushed. You could feel your lower lip start to quiver and your eyes blurred with the tears that formed. You took a step back and tried to focus on the end of the corridor, willing your legs to hold up and make it far enough away so Taron couldn’t see or hear the sobs that you could feel building.

“Y/N, wait.” He called after you, but you didn’t look back. You couldn’t.


	22. Chapter 22

You weren’t sure how, but your legs had managed to carry you back down the stairs and to your own front door. The shaking from your hand made getting yourself inside tricky but as soon as you’d rushed the door open and slammed it closed behind you, you collapsed down to the floor and let out the sob that had been trapped in your chest. As your body flooded with emotions and reactions you didn’t know what to do. You felt sick. Sick at the thought of him kissing someone else. At his hands touching her. At her touching him! You retched and moved yourself forward onto all fours as you feared you might actually throw up, but instead you gasped out for breath before bursting into tears all over again. How could he do it? You thought he was on the same page. Everyone seemed to think he was on the same page! How can he have fooled his best mates too? What kind of grade A wanker pulls the wool over everyone’s eyes and thinks he can get away with it?

The initial shock and disgust started to transition into anger. You felt hot with rage and wanted to smash up the closest thing to you, but you knew it wouldn’t help. You wanted to smash his handsome face in and see how easy it was to get another girl back to his flat then! It was just gross. He was gross! Insults shot round your mind as you pictured going back up to his flat and calling him every name under the sun: twat, dickhead, wanker, arsehole, fucking cheating cunt. You pulled yourself up to your feet as you egged on your own rage, slamming your fist against the back of your door as you willed yourself to go back up there. She deserved to know what kind of guy she was dealing with. She needed to know before she made the same mistake you had. He can act like the man of your dreams but underneath it all he’s just your average player who will hang around until he thinks something better is on offer elsewhere. You reached down for your door handle and went for it.

The determination in your pace had you back up on Taron’s floor in seconds, pulling open the door to his corridor and immediately spotting a girl in her mid-twenties walking towards you. Her appearance was dishevelled as she fumbled to pull her jacket on over her shoulders without losing the contents from her open bag. Her skirt was short, heels high and face made up to perfection. The exact opposite of you as your tear smudged mascara clung below your eyes and your baggy clothes hid the bloated stomach your hormones had dealt you. She cast you a sympathetic half smile as you passed her, seeing her pressing the button to call for the lift, and you swear she knew. You could feel her eyes on your back as you continued down the corridor and walked straight past Taron’s door. That was her, without a doubt, but the idea of saying anything to her, of questioning her or trying to warn her about Taron just screamed bad idea. You kept walking right to the end of the corridor before hiding yourself in the doorway of a strangers flat and waiting to hear the lift doors closing. As you waited more questions crossed your mind. Why was she leaving? Had she left of her own accord or did he kick her out after seeing what it had done to you? What if there wasn’t anything going on at all? Maybe she was just a work colleague or a friend of Jack’s? You shook your head in disbelief that you’d even started to consider trying to defend him. You knew what you saw, you trusted your instincts, and you knew that he was acting guilty.

Once the silence had fallen, you walked back down the corridor and stopped outside Taron’s door, placing your ear to the cold wooden surface and closing your eyes as you listened in. There were no voices, no songs playing or tv shows on in the background, not even any sloppy kisses or sexual moans that you knew full well could be heard from the last time you’d been in there. Taron was definitely alone. You thought about knocking. About having it all out with him right there and then so you could scream in his face, get it out your system and then never have to see him again. But that was probably what he wanted. He’d take it and move on with his life without giving a single fuck. Why should you make it that easy for him? He knew you knew so why not let him sweat it out for a bit? Make him fear the knocking at his door, your next text coming through, or worse: the next time he takes the lift and has you randomly join him two floors later. You knew from the start that he was too close to home for things to ever end well. You also knew that he was playing the field and sleeping around so why did it feel like such a shock?

As your thoughts continued to spiral, transitioning away from anger and onto your own stupidity, you took yourself back down to your flat and collapsed beneath your duvet. You felt like such an idiot. The self-deprecating thoughts wound themselves in with the feelings of hurt and left you questioning why you ever expected a different outcome. You cried and cried and cried, hating yourself, hating him, hating the hurt you felt deep in your heart and hating how much it managed to hurt after so little time. You didn’t try to stop yourself; you wanted it all out of your system as quickly as possible, even if it meant sobbing yourself to sleep.

***

It took Gemma far too long to get to her door and let you in, but as soon as she had you made a beeline for her sofa and slumped down into it, relishing in the change of scenery and knowing that you were in a totally different building from Taron. Gemma came through a few seconds later with her duvet in tow and flung half of it over you as she joined you on her sofa.

“I was not expecting to see you this early. Why are you not still cuddled up in Taron’s arms?”

“Ha.” You laughed back sarcastically with an added eye roll.

“Why don’t I like the sound of that?”

“Because that sound is the sound of me not liking him anymore.”

“Fuck off.” Gemma was casual. “No, seriously. You can leave right now if you’ve changed your mind about him because you were both sickeningly smitten on Wednesday night.”

“Yeah. That’s what I thought too, but apparently not!”

“What?… Y/N come on, what’s going on?”

“I went to surprise him last night, like you suggested.”

“Oh god, if this has backfired don’t go blaming me!” Gemma placed her hands to her face.

“Oh no, don’t worry, I’m not. I mean… it definitely backfired, but I guess I should be thanking you really because it turned out to be a blessing in disguise! … So I went up there, knocked on his door, he answers. Topless.”

“Nice!”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking, and he’s got a playlist I made him on in the background. Y’know, songs to get you in the mood.” You could feel the bitterness growing as you went through the events all over again.

“Oh. Wait was he expecting you? I thought you were surprising him?”

“Exactly, he didn’t know I was going to turn up. So why is he topless, and listening to sexy music without me?… anyway, the worst part is he doesn’t invite me in. I’m stood there like ‘I thought we could, y’know, chill out together…’ hint hint. But he pulls the door closed further and is like ‘now’s not a good time. I have company.’”

“He actually said that? He admitted to having someone else in there!?” Gemma’s jaw dropped.

“Well not exactly, but it was fucking obvious. He’s in there getting off with another girl and I’ve turned up and bloody rumbled him!”

“Shit!”

“Fucking lucky escape if you ask me.”

“I can’t believe that! He was so into you on Wednesday. You were like an actual couple, even his friends were celebrating him being off the market.”

“See that’s what I thought. I’ve been going over and over everything in my head but it just doesn’t make sense. Everyone, including his friends, were hinting that it was something good, something more. I know we weren’t official because it was way too soon for that, but you don’t sleep with someone three times, tell them you want a relationship, that you made the right decision to take it further than friendship, that you want them, need them… and then go and get with someone else.”

“God no! It was blindingly obvious that you were in the ‘definitely-a-thing-but-not-official’ place and it’s just a given that even thinking about dating someone else is fucking weird. I take it he never mentioned keeping it casual, seeing other people, even talking to other people?”

“Nope.” You shook your head as you started to feel the tears returning to your eyes.

“Sneaky bastard. Oh, Y/N, I’m so sorry.” Gemma sat forward and pulled you in for a hug and you couldn’t hold back the tears. “It’s definitely best that you found out now and not weeks down the line.”

“I already had feelings for him.”

“I know, we could all see it.” She continued to hug you.

“I feel like such an idiot.”

“No, no, don’t say that. He’s the idiot. He’s worse than an idiot. I hate him for upsetting you like this.”

“I don’t want to have to see him ever again but I know I will.”

“Don’t even think about that right now. Just stay here for the day and let me look after you.” Gemma pulled back and gave you her warmest smile and you knew she would be the one to make everything feel normal again.


	23. Chapter 23

Crashing out at Gemma’s for the ultimate lazy day of back to back films was exactly what you needed. There wasn’t a rom-com in sight and Gemma had left you watching the last half an hour of Into The Wild as she knew she wouldn’t make it to the end without becoming a blubbering wreck. She’d moved to her kitchen and started to prepare you her best cheesy pasta bake, the perfect comfort food for mending a damaged heart with. It felt like you’d done nothing buy ugly cry constantly but there was no hope of that ending anytime soon as the credits of the film started to roll. It actually felt good to keep crying so that was the perfect film choice.

“We have 5 minutes before the cheesy feast is done.” Gemma returned and smiled softly as she saw the state of you. “How are you doing?”

“I thought I felt broken before, but that film…”

“Best one for it when you need a good cry.”

“I’ve done nothing but cry!”

“You’ll feel so much better tomorrow. Monday morning, new week, new focus.” She perched on the arm of her sofa and stroked her fingers through your hair in her motherly way.

“Can we get blind drunk on Friday night? Please give me something to look forward to…” You tilted your head back to look up at her.

“Happily, and I won’t even give you daggers for leaving us to get with a random guy in a club.”

“That is the last thing I want to do right now.”

“You say that, but I know you Y/N… come Friday night you’ll be doing a Rosie and jumping on the first thing that moves.”

“Unless it’s called Taron.” You scoffed.

“No, we don’t speak of that snake anymore.” Right on cue your phone lit up and vibrated against the table with a new text. You rolled your eyes as you picked your phone up and saw his name on the screen.

“Speak of the dickhead.”

-Dropped in at yours and got no answer. Hopefully you’re out and not hiding from me because I want to make up for not being free last night. Let me know when you’re back. I’m in all evening. Xxx

“Is he being serious?” You handed your phone up to Gemma so she could read his message.

“He wants to make up for ‘not being free’? Does he know that you know he had a girl in there or does he somehow think he’s got away with it?”

“I fucking saw her leaving so if he starts trying to deny it…”

“It’s not even worth it. Don’t reply.”

“You think?”

“He’s already hoping that you’re not ignoring him, so I think you should do exactly that. If you reply he’ll think he hasn’t fucked this all up.”

“Or I reply and tell him that he’s fucked it up. Tell him to get lost and never contact me again.”

“Or you could do that. I’ll leave it up to you, but the cheesy goodness is ready now.”

You decided not to reply straight away. Leaving Taron hanging would stress him out more than answering and you didn’t feel like he deserved your attention when you were keeping far better company with Gemma instead.

***

The time came to return home for the night and the dread that filled your stomach as you approached your block of flats was horrendous. The thought of seeing Taron, of casually bumping into him like you had done all those weeks back was the absolute last thing you wanted to happen. You pulled your hood up and kept your head down as you chose to take the stairs up to your floor. There were a few other people about, also making their way home after their weekend adventures, but you got back to your flat without seeing him.

-Please, Y/N. I need to see you. Can I come down? Xxx

Another text from Taron was waiting for you despite you not replying to his last one. It made your decision to keep ignoring him easy. You didn’t give a shit what he had to say, no explanation, and no apology would ever be able to justify treating you like that, leading you on like that when he clearly had no intention of taking things any further. You threw your phone down on your bed and distracted yourself with a shower, washing away the feelings of him against your skin that felt way to fresh in your mind. You felt refreshed and so much calmer after but there was another text was waiting when you got back.

-I need to explain.

He was persistent, you’d give him that, but it only made you roll your eyes at your phone. The message that he’d fucked up was clearly getting through loud and clear with your silence. You wondered how long he’d keep it up for but you got your answer sooner than you’d liked. Less than 10 minutes later there was a gentle knock at your door.

“Y/N, please. I know I’ve messed this all up and it’s killing me.” His voice was muffled as it drifted through to reach you, another gentle knock following soon after. You stayed very still and quiet, willing him to give up and leave you alone so you wouldn’t have to face him tonight. He knocked for a third time before there was a longer pause of silence. Your phone started to ring and it wasn’t on silent, giving away your location before you could reject Taron’s call and pretend you were still out.

“Y/N, come on. I know you’re in there now. Please just hear me out.” Taron called out again. A sigh of defeat came with you climbing out of bed and walking up to your front door. You placed your hand against it as you looked down to you feet, debating whether to open it up or keep yourself hidden.

“Just go.” You felt so weak that your voice came out too softly. You weren’t sure whether he would be able to hear you through the door or not, but his sigh came back pretty quickly.

“I can’t. I can’t leave things like this.”

“And I can’t deal with this. You fucked me right over, Taron.”

“I didn’t, I didn’t mean to…. I just, panicked and I… I know it was wrong. I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t care.”

“Don’t say that. I know you care. I know I’ve hurt you because I could see it written all over your face last night. I know you’re trying to block me out, and I get it. But just let me in and give me a chance to explain properly.” You could hear his voice shaking.

“I don’t want to hear it. I don’t need to hear it. You know what you’ve done and you knew how I felt, so we’re done here. Just go.”

“Y/N, please. I’m so so sorry. I never wanted this to happen, I never wanted to hurt you, ever.” His voice cracked, and you could hear his unsteady breaths.

“Go, Taron.” You held your strength.

“She was nothing. She meant nothing.” He cried. “Please, Y/N. I just freaked out about us and made a stupid, stupid mistake.” The obvious pain in his voice tugged at your heart and you could feel yourself starting to crumble. You knew you had to end this now and get him gone.

Two slow and deep breaths filled your lungs before you opened the door by a few inches. Taron’s face instantly lifted, and his red, puffy, tear-filled eyes locked on to yours. You could see the hope in his face, but the image you’d created of him kissing the girl from the night before was still clear as day in your mind.

“What part of get lost didn’t you understand?”

“I’m sorry.” He replied immediately. “I’m so sorry.” You couldn’t pull your eyes away from his, the sincerity in them was saying everything he was failing to. The all too familiar tingle hit the back of your throat as your eyes started to well up, but you managed to swallow back your emotions.

“We’re done.”

“Y/N, no.” Taron reached his hand up to your door just as you pushed it closed and let out the breath you’d been holding. You heard the thud of his forehead hitting the wood and took a step back. Genuine apology or not, if he truly felt anything for you in the first place, he’d have never got with someone else. What you had had hadn’t been rushed or forced. He’d had time to think and you’d given him space. Continuing to see you was as much his choice as it was yours. His pain was his doing and you weren’t going to get sucked into his guilt trap.


	24. Chapter 24

There was no let up from Taron with his attempts to get you to hear him out. Another apology message came through to your phone on Monday morning. He tried to call you again that night, but you rejected it immediately. You had visions of him knocking at your door again, waiting outside until you had to leave just so he could get a chance to see you and talk to you. The last thing you wanted was to feel trapped in your own flat by him, but you couldn’t help overthinking it. Images of you being forced to move out just to get away from him started to enter your mind and freak you out, but Tuesday brought a peaceful silence to your life and left you feeling like you could breathe again.

As you collected your post on Wednesday from the reception there was a yellow delivery card in amongst the usual array of junk mail and bills. You pulled it out with confusion, trying to remember what you might have ordered. The card gave nothing away, just said ‘left with reception’ so you walked through to collect whatever it was from the woman who worked there.

“Aw, I was hoping you wouldn’t come for these and then I could have kept them.” She said as she saw you approaching. “Is it a special day?”

“What?”

“Birthday, anniversary?” She reached under her desk and pulled out a massive bouquet of flowers which were bright, colourful, and very over the top.

“No, I’m single and my birthday was months ago! Are you sure they’re for me?” You checked the card again and looked back to the flowers.

“Oh, I’m certain. Looks like you’ve got yourself an admirer!” She beamed. “There’s a card in with them, promise I’ve not looked.” She pushed them across the desk to you and nodded down expectantly.

“I’m not sure I want to look.” You hesitated, toying with the idea of trying to convince your gut that they weren’t from Taron and that it was the girls giving you a lovely mid-week surprise. You knew your friends too well though; getting pissed on Friday with you was more their style.

“I can tell you if you’d prefer?” She offered, reaching out to find the card as her own curiosity got the better of her.

“Go on.” You looked at your feet as you waited for the bad news.

“Gosh it’s a long one, and it’s handwritten! It says ‘Remember when I first took you for brunch? We talked about settling down and finding ‘the one’. I said “I’ll probably miss it happening and only realise when it’s too late.”. If you can remember what you said back then you’ll come and hear me out. I’m not giving up on you.” … Well that’s a bit cryptic isn’t it!” She placed the card back in the bouquet and picked them up to hand over to you.

“Thanks.”

“So what was your reply?”

“…Better late than never.”

“I think you know what you need to do then, if he made you happy.” She smiled softly.

“But he’s fucked up.” You shook your head as you lowered the flowers down by your side.

“He’s trying to make up for it though. Just hear what he has to say and remember you can still walk away after he’s said his piece.” You nodded back to her thoughtfully before turning and walking away. She had a point. You could hear Taron out and still tell him to fuck off at the end of it. He might even stop hassling you too. As you waited for the lift you looked down to admire the flowers properly for the first time. They were full of so much life and colour and would have been gorgeous to receive in better circumstances. You took a deep breath as you entered the lift, closing your eyes at the last second as your finger hit the button for Taron’s floor instead of yours. Just hear him out. It’s just listening. Then you can leave. You told yourself as you made the short walk up to his door.

“Hi,” Taron smiled softly as he immediately opened his door wide and invited you into his flat. “Thanks for coming up, I thought the flowers might be too much, or make me look more guilty- not that I’m saying I’m innocent, because I know I’m not, but-”

“Taron, stop.”

“You’ve just come to throw them at me and tell me to fuck off, haven’t you?” He sighed as he turned away from you and placed his hand to his forehead.

“No.” You replied softly. “Well, not yet. I’m here to listen but I’m not saying it wont end like that.”

“It’s what I deserve.” He laughed nervously. “Come and sit down.”

You joined him at the opposite end of his sofa and placed the flowers down on his table, focusing on taking some deep and calm breaths to push your emotions down as you waited for him to begin.

“I don’t even know where to start.” He sighed. “She was a stupid fuck up who meant nothing to me, I didn’t sleep with her, Y/N. I asked her to leave straight away.”

“I know.”

“Really?” He looked up quickly from his fidgeting hands in shock.

“I saw her leaving.”

“You came back?”

“Only to save her from making the same mistake I had, but it looks like you had that one covered already.” There was a long pause as Taron worked out what to say next. He clearly hadn’t expected you to believe that he hadn’t slept with her so easily.

“I’m sorry.” He eventually apologised again.

“You’re not telling me anything new, Taron. What is it you were so desperate for me to hear?” There was a long look held between you both and you could see Taron’s mental battle with himself as he pushed himself to speak.

“I don’t want to lose you… You’ve made me so happy over the past couple of weeks and seeing your face before you left that night… it killed me. I never meant to hurt you, Y/N. Never.” He shook his head.

“So why was she even with you!?” There was a sharp tone of despair to your next question. “Was it not obvious that kissing someone else would hurt me?”

“I got scared and panicked. It’s a shit excuse, but it’s the truth.”

“That doesn’t even make sense, Taron.” You dropped your head into your hands in disbelief.

“I got scared about us. It felt like we were in a relationship. Everyone was treating us like we were official, and the boys were calling you ‘my girl’ and stuff. I don’t know, it just felt really serious and like it had all happened so fast.” Taron waited for you to look back to him. “I’m not good with any of that. It freaked me out a bit and suddenly the only thing I wanted was for things to go back to normal. We weren’t official, we’d only been on a couple of dates, so I didn’t see the harm in talking to other girls.”

“Bit of a difference between messaging someone on a dating app and inviting them over for… I don’t even want to know what you’d got planned.”

“I know.”

“Were you going to tell me?”

“I don’t know. I hadn’t thought that far ahead.” He ran his hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. “I want to say yes because I’m an honest guy.” You struggled to hold back your laugh. “I am Y/N. I’ve not lied to you about what’s happened.”

“You thought about it though. What was it your text said? ‘You wanted to make up for not being free.’, did you really think I took you at face value that night?”

“No, not at all. I could see it in your eyes and that’s when I knew. My heart just dropped.”

“Your heart dropped!” You laughed properly this time.

“Y/N, come on. I’m trying to make things right here.”

“No, Taron. You’ve just confirmed that you didn’t care as much about me as I thought. You told me you wanted a relationship, you told me you wanted me, we did the whole proper first date and you’ve got to know my friends… but when it came down to it none of that mattered. You clearly never meant anything you said.”

“I did, I really did. You are the one I want, Y/N.” Taron reached out for your hand, but you were quick to pull it away from him.

“Well you’ve got a funny way of showing it.” You stood up from his sofa having heard more than enough.

“I know I’ve fucked up and I know exactly why you’re saying those things.”

“Good!” You turned and started to walk towards his door, but he rushed to his feet and followed you.

“Y/N, please, just give me a second chance. I think you’re amazing and I know I can make you happy. You’re the one I want to be with.”

“You expect me to believe that?” You looked back over your shoulder as you reached out for the door handle. “I don’t trust you, Taron. You can say it all but when you had the choice between me and some other girl who did you pick?” The tears had started to fall down your cheeks but you held onto his eye contact with resolve. 

“I promise you that will never happen again. I’m a man of my word and you know that.”

You simply shook your head and left his flat without saying another word.


	25. Chapter 25

“Do you think I’ve been too harsh on him?” You thought aloud as you poured yourself another glass of wine. Since the initial anger had dispersed you felt a weird sense of guilt take hold in it’s place. It was obvious that Taron was full of regret and hurting because of his mistake; you saw it in his eyes when was apologising. Knowing that you’d added to someone’s pain was never a feeling that sat well with you. It made you feel uneasy and the only way to settle it was by gaining some validation from those around you.

“No, not at all!” Charlotte was the first one to back you up. “If things had happened the other way around and you’d kissed a guy in a club on a night out, how do you think Taron would have reacted?”

“He’d have dropped me instantly and fucked the next nearest girl already.” You replied without a second thought.

“Exactly, because he’s a dickhead!”

“And the fact that you haven’t done that, yet, is why you’re a million times better than him.” Rosie added for good measure.

“So why do I feel so shit?” You sighed as you continued to drink yourself towards somewhere you thought would be happier.

“Because you’re a good person who’s extremely empathetic. It’s a good characteristic to have, but unfortunately it tends to backfire in situations like this.” Gemma walked over and pulled you in for a hug. “Please don’t feel bad for telling him to get lost. You’ve done the right thing.”

“But what if it was a genuine thoughtless mistake and I’m walking away from something that could be really good? I know he meant what he said to me. He is sorry, and he knows he’s fucked up.”

“Y/N, seriously? Knowing you’ve fucked up is still a mile away from being able to treat someone right in the first place. Do you really think this will make him change?”

“I don’t know.” Charlotte’s question had knocked your thoughts away immediately.

“Do you think he’s been in a situation like this before? Seen more than one girl at once and got found out by one or both of them?”

“Probably.” You shrugged sadly.

“So can you trust him?”

“No.” You sighed before downing the rest of your drink. “I’m sorry. I wish I could switch my feelings off because they’re not doing me any favours right now.”

“Right, let’s go out and find a distraction for you!” Rosie linked her arm through yours and marched you out of her door.

***

The nightclub Lavish was already packed, the offer of free entry before 11pm drawing in the crowds on a chilly Friday night. You followed the girls and pushed your way through a few groups in order to get to the bar and get a few shots in your system before hitting the dancefloor.

“So anyone take your fancy tonight?” Rosie leant in close as she spoke up above the loud music. You turned you back to the bar and analysed the scene in front of you; plenty of familiar faces were hanging around in their usual groups and doing much the same. Watching and waiting for the right time to make a move on the oblivious girls on the dancefloor who just wanted to have a good time with their friends. It had been years since you’d viewed a club with this haze. The men predators and the women prey. It didn’t leave you feeling vulnerable, you’d always been confident in yourself and gone along with the advances of men knowing full well what their intentions were. It used to be what you both expected and wanted, but not this time. Taron had given you something totally different. A fresh take on meeting someone new, getting to know them and taking it further at a pace that left you genuinely excited. You knew you wanted more of that, even if it wasn’t with him.

“Nah, it’s too early for that. Let’s just dance and have fun!” You called back to Rosie, grabbing her hand and leading her onto the dancefloor. Drink after drink filled your hand. The girls knew you were drinking to forget and made sure you weren’t left empty handed for too long. You’d hit the point where you started to zone out from everything else around you, the familiar peace and calmness flooded your body and made you feel nothing at all. It was the best you’d felt all week and you can remember smiling to your friends and pulling them in to a group hug, thanking them over and over for having your back. What happened after that was all a bit of a blur and the concept of time had passed you by completely.

“Your place or mine?” He spoke, and you found yourself looking up to see his face.

“I don’t know. Can’t we just stay here for a bit first?” You replied before seeing him smile cheekily and feeling his hands tighten around your back. He moved you with him into a darker corner of the club and then dipped down to kiss you.

“Fine by me. I like kissing you.” You took his next kiss and started to kiss him back this time, reaching your hands up to his chest and leaning into him further. He wasn’t your usual type at all, but he certainly ticked the tall, dark and handsome boxes. Thick stubble, a dark crop of messy waves piled up to a gentle quiff and piercing blue eyes that you struggled to look away from.

“Do you live near by?”

“Changed your mind already?” He winked as he guided one of your hands down his body to his undoubtedly hard cock.

“No, I’ve not seen you in here before.” You pulled your hand away a moment later.

“Oh you definitely have.” He smirked. “You got with my mate a few weeks back. Didn’t leave him your number but maybe I’ll have more luck with getting it from you.” You frowned heavily up at him, scrutinising his face again as you struggled to picture him.

“Have you had your hair cut?”

“Couple of days back. Why? Is it working for you?”

“Mmmm.” You replied absentmindedly as you struggled to think who his friend was.

“You look cute when you’re thinking.” His compliment distracted your drunk mind and you smiled to him again before he went in for another kiss. He was a good kisser, but he broke away quickly. “Come on, I think we should take this somewhere more private. I think we can have a very good time together back at mine.” He led you by the hand out of the club and as the freezing night air hit your skin and sent a shiver down your spine the image of his friend became crystal clear. He was the worse than bad shag you’d had before properly meeting Taron. You instantly let go of his hand and shook your head.

“I don’t want to.” You said simply. “I’m gonna go home, but thanks for the offer.”

“No, come on, what did I do?”

“Nothing. I’m sure you’re lovely, but not tonight. I’m going home, so goodnight.” You turned and started to walk away, hoping you wouldn’t have to tell him how his mate had treated you, but preparing yourself for it in case he followed you.

“Bye.” He called out sadly after you and you found yourself looking over your shoulder to see the disappointment on his face. A sigh of relief followed when he went back inside the club and then you smiled to yourself for turning him down. You didn’t want to get back into old habits.

Not all old habits needed to be broken though, cheesy chips were bought from the shop near your flat and you made your way through the entrance and hit the button to call for the lift. Balancing yourself and your chips whilst you took your heels off would have been a challenge sober, so you giggled your way through your wobbly attempt and impressed yourself as you kicked your shoes into the bottom of the lift as the doors opened. You stared down at the floor numbers and found yourself pouting as you looked at Taron’s. The sad look on his face was clear as day in your mind and there was nothing you wanted more than to pull him into a tight hug and tell him you were sorry. A quick look back to your chips was the only sign you needed. You pressed the button for his floor and didn’t dare think twice.


	26. Chapter 26

Chips in one hand, shoes in the other you walked barefoot up to his door and had to use your knee to knock against it. It sounded out louder than you’d planned it to and you drunkenly shushed yourself as you waited. There was no sign of life, so you bashed your knee into his door again and then placed your head against it as you listened out for movement. A faint groan and heavy footsteps which grew louder had you smiling as you knew he was on his way and then the door opened away from your body.

“Woah.” You reached out for his doorframe and steadied yourself against it.

“Y/N?” Taron replied sleepily as the light from the corridor softly lit his body. “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted a hug…” You stepped in towards him and wrapped your arms around his bare shoulders, letting your shoes drop to the floor behind him. “and to tell you I’m sorry.”

“You’re drunk.” He stated.

“Does that mean I can’t have a cuddle?” You pulled away when you realised he hadn’t hugged you back.

“You’ve turned up at my flat at 4am because you want to cuddle?”

“Yeah…” You shrugged your shoulders innocently as no other words were needed. You were struggling to read Taron’s body language in the darkness but the half giggle that sounded as he stepped past you to close his door was a good sign. “I brought chips too.” You filled the silence as you waited for him to decide what to do.

“I don’t want chips.” He replied softly as he placed his hand to your shoulder and spun you around to face him again. “But I’m never going to turn down a cuddle, not with you.” The warmth that enveloped you as he wrapped his arms around you was everything. It was the comfort your heart had been craving all week, the calmness to soothe your racing mind and the feeling of safety that definitely wasn’t there when you’d been pressed up against the random guy in the club. You couldn’t escape how different things felt when you were with Taron, even when you knew the last person he’d kissed had been someone else.

The warmth started to burn against your skin and the air around you felt thick and heavy. You pulled back from Taron quickly and turned away from him, feeling your heart race in your chest and your stomach tighten.

“Y/N, don’t. I know you’re drunk but you wouldn’t have come here if you didn’t still feel something.” Taron stepped in towards you and placed his hand gently to your back. “Come on, what’s wrong?”

“I’m gonna be sick.” The words rushed out of you before you covered your mouth with your hand.

“Go!” Taron ordered, pointing you through to his bathroom before grabbing the tray of chips from your hand as you hurried past him. You made it in time and threw up into his toilet as your stomach failed to handle the volume of alcohol you’d consumed earlier. As you sank to your knees you scrambled around to get your hair away from your face, your hands clashing with Taron’s as he helped you out and held it back. “It’s alright, I’ve got you.” He reassured as he softly rubbed your back.

“I’m so sorry.” You mumbled out as your body gave you a break.

“It’s okay, you’ve just had too much to drink. It happens to us all, I’ll get you some water.” He let your hair fall against your back as he left your side and returned a few moments later, handing over a glass and then joining you on his bathroom floor.

“The girls had me drinking to forget.” You sighed before taking a sip.

“Didn’t work though.” Taron smiled cheekily and you could see him trying to tone it down. “Sorry, shouldn’t get my hopes up, should I?”

“I kissed someone else.”

“Oh.” You didn’t think you’d ever seen a smile fall so fast. He rubbed his face over with his hands and left them covering his eyes for a moment. “This is shit.”

“Hurts, right?”

He didn’t need to say it. His eyes were screaming fuck off at you so hard that you’d have left then and there had you not been about to throw up again. You leant up over the toilet and he was quickly at your side, moving your hair back and seeming totally unphased by the scene before him as you chucked your guts up.

“How do we fix this?” He asked.

“There can’t be anything left in my stomach now.” You sighed in exhaustion as you collapsed down against the cool bathroom tiles.

“I meant us.” He flushed the toilet.

“Is there even an ‘us’ to be fixed?”

“I fucking hope so.” Taron sat back against the side of the bath and pulled his knees up to his chest.

“But we’ve both got with other people.”

“That doesn’t matter. I fucked up and it made it clear as day to me that you are what matters. You got with someone tonight, but you’re not fucking him are you? You came here for a reason, Y/N.”

“Because I felt bad.”

“For kissing him?”

“No! I’m single, I can kiss who I want. I felt bad for being mean to you… I’m too empathetic apparently.”

“I deserved it.” Taron sighed.

“I know, but I could see that you hated yourself for it too and sometimes that’s enough.”

“I don’t know what to say to that.” Taron ran his hand through his hair. “Thank you, sorry again, I don’t deserve you?”

“No, you don’t.” You pushed yourself up from the floor and steadied yourself against the sink as you felt weak.

“Where are you going?”

“Home. I’m exhausted and I shouldn’t have come here.”

“Don’t be stupid, just stay here and let me look after you.”

“I’ll be fine.” You sighed as you took two wobbly steps forward before trying to step over Taron’s legs. Dizziness took over your head, your body still drunk and now weaker than before and you stumbled forward into the side of the doorframe. Taron’s hands were on your waist and keeping you upright as he rushed to his feet and supported you.

“Come on, let’s get you into bed so you can sleep this off.”

“No, get off. I’m not staying here.” You pulled his hands away from you.

“Y/N, please. I’m not leaving you on your own in this state, anything could happen.” He placed his hands to your shoulders instead and started to guide you out of his bathroom and over to his bed. You couldn’t resist his strength and flopped down onto the soft covers before he had chance to pull them back. “I’ll just grab your water.”

“I’m fine.” You groaned as you rolled over into the centre of his bed and curled up into the fetal position. Taron placed your glass of water down and you felt the bed rock as he squished himself onto the edge behind your back. Soothing strokes from his hand ran between your shoulders as you coughed a few times, yawned and let your heavy eyes close. 

“I really care for you Y/N. It’s terrifying to say it out loud but I know that I always will care for you, whatever happens between us, whatever the outcome. I’ll always want you to be okay and happy.” Taron paused and you could feel him stretching his legs out as he lay down behind you. “There always was something completely different about you. I can just be me. Not the laddish joker, the full on flirt, the drunken idiot or the responsible son. You liked me for me. It was like having a best friend that I could talk to about anything, mess around and have a laugh with but come home at the end of the day and also have amazing sex with.” He laughed softly to himself. “You are literally everything, and it’s typical me to fuck it up before it even properly began. I will try my hardest to prove to you that I can be trusted because you’re worth fighting for. But at the end of the day it’s your choice, and if I can’t have all of that then I won’t make your life hell because of it. I have no idea where we will end up, so maybe I’ll have to settle for friendship at some point down the line, but anything is better than nothing with you, Y/N. I care too much to let you go completely.”

Taron stared up at his ceiling as he let the thoughts he’d just voiced settle. He knew he’d said everything he’d wanted to and made himself clear. He knew there was nothing else he could do but wait and hope; hope that you being curled up in his bed where he could look after you was a promising start, and push your earlier rejections to the back of his mind.


	27. Chapter 27

Everything ached. You opened your eyes and instantly closed them again as the light sent a shooting pain firing around your head. The image of Taron’s bedroom remained and had you scrunching your face up further in confusion. Was your mind tricking you or were you really bundled up in his duvet? A deep breath in through your nose, filling your lungs with his scent, gave you the answer and left your stomach flipping over and over. You felt sick. As you thought back to the night before you struggled to remember much. Dancing with the girls and being taken by the hand into the corner of the club by a guy was where your memory faded out. You had no idea how you’d ended up in Taron’s bed or what you might have done before passing out, but you were certain the guy in the club hadn’t been him.

Rolling out of the cocoon you’d ended up in revealed you were still wearing your dress, and as you looked around Taron’s room there was no sign of him, just a messy pile of his clothes that had been abandoned in the corner. Two paracetamol had been left next to a glass of water on his bedside table and you didn’t think twice about taking them, gulping the rest of the water down and wishing it was a bigger glass as your throat still felt disgustingly dry. You took a moment to yourself, sitting on the side of his bed and letting your head rest in your hands. You weren’t 100% sure if you wanted to know what had happened or whether what ignorance you had left could turn into some form of bliss.

“Hey,” Taron spoke softly as he peered his head around the door. “How are you doing? Do you want some more water?”

There was no logic or reasoning behind the tears that started to fall down your cheeks. It was as though your body had abandoned you and was doing it’s own thing. You wiped them away with your fingertips and mentally cursed as you knew you’d smudged your mascara underneath your eyes.

“Y/N, it’s alright.” Taron walked slowly over to you and sat down, wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

“I don’t know why I’m crying.” You sniffed. “I don’t even know why I’m here, or how I got here, or… I’m such a mess”

“You were really drunk.” Taron smiled to himself. “You got me out of bed at 4am because you wanted to give me a hug.”

“Oh god.” You groaned. “I’m so sorry.” You dropped your head into your hands again as the memories started to become clearer. “I threw up as well, didn’t I?”

“Quite a bit, yeah. No mess though, so don’t worry about it. Jack’s the one who had to buy me a new rug last year.”

“So we didn’t…?” You risked looking up to Taron’s face as you had to ask, but he smiled warmly as he shook his head.

“I wouldn’t take advantage of anyone in that state, least of all you. I slept on the sofa.”

“Good.” You sighed with relief. “Thanks.”

“Didn’t really fancy kissing you right after you’d chucked your guts up either.” He teased. You smiled and pushed him away from your side before remembering you were still meant to hate him. “So are you feeling up to some breakfast?”

“I erm… I think it would be best if I just went home.”

“You sure?” 

“I’ve already made this into a mess and I don’t want it to get more complicated. But thank you for looking after me, and sorry for being a nightmare.”

“You’ll never be a nightmare to me, Y/N. As I said last night, I care about you a lot and whatever happens I know I’ll always want what’s best for you.” You frowned heavily as you had no recollection of the conversation with Taron. Hearing him say something so sweet, without an ounce of hesitation, took you by surprise. You opened your mouth as you tried to form a reply but Taron beat you to it.

“If you want to go then that’s fine, but you can also stay, freshen up in the shower whilst I make us some breakfast and then we can talk again and… establish something less messy, because leaving things as they are now isn’t going to work for either of us, is it?” He stretched his back out as he lay down on his bed, clearly suffering slightly from the last few hours he’d spent sleeping on his sofa. You nodded in agreement as you knew he was right; leaving things as they were would only leave you feeling on edge until you next saw him. 

“I always want to run from situations like this… that first time I stayed here I freaked out and was desperate to get home, but I had no other choice than to stick it out.” You sat back against the headboard and couldn’t help but admire the sight of Taron lying topless by your feet, looking up at you as though you were the best thing in the world. Him being so calm, relaxed and comfortable around you started to calm you too and you felt your shoulders let go of some of the tension they’d been holding as you made the decision to stay and not run.

“Sticking it out worked out alright that time, didn’t it?” You thought back to your day spent together at the cinema, your evening of a takeaway and drunkenly getting to know one another before that cuddle you shared in bed that seemed to change everything and lead to your first kiss.

“It was better than alright.” You smiled softly.

“So let’s pretend you’re locked out again, rewind back to the start and let me treat you like I should have done from day one.” Taron turned onto his side and propped his head up with his hand.

“You were never bad from the start.”

“Always room for improvement though.” He grinned. “Jump in the shower and freshen up, help yourself to my wardrobe, just like that day, and by the time you’re done I’ll have cooked you a full English.”

“Cooked, or begged for a takeaway from Kirsty’s?” You scrutinised his face closely.

“I’ll let you be the judge of that in a bit.” He laughed as he got to his feet and left his room with a spring in his step. You weren’t sure if you were filling his head with false hope. You weren’t sure if you’d made the right decision by staying, but at the same time you’d not taken much convincing. There was something about him that you gravitated towards and no matter how much a voice in the back of your mind screamed bad idea, the rest of your body led you astray with sparks of chemistry, a natural ease and a gut feeling that Taron would stay true to his word and not let you down.


	28. Chapter 28

As you washed away the grubby feeling of the night before you found a small smile that was refusing to leave your face. The thought of spending time with Taron didn’t fill you with dread anymore. He seemed so genuine, kind, caring and totally honest with you that you were struggling not to forgive him. You forced the image of him shielding his flat from you into your mind as you closed your eyes and let the water flow down your body. You let the scene you’d created play out, placing the girl you saw that night on his sofa and watching on as he closed the door to you and returned to her, climbing over her body and kissing her passionately. You focused in on their faces, making him look at her lovingly before he kissed her again, open mouthed with lots of tongue. It didn’t matter how many times you made it happen, the pain you’d felt that night wouldn’t return to your chest. It was the only thing that would convince you to walk away from Taron again, but you just didn’t feel it. You believed him when he said it was a mistake, you knew he was sorry, and knowing he still wanted you gave you a buzz of excitement that you couldn’t ignore.

Standing in front of his wardrobe wearing nothing but a towel gave you a massive hit of déjà vu. You knew exactly where to look and took out a pair of Taron’s boxers and tracksuit bottoms before also grabbing a t-shirt and throwing on his hoodie that had been left on the floor. The smell of it mixed with the scent of his shampoo that you’d used and enveloped you in memories of sleeping right next to him. It gave you a sense of peace which kept your earlier fears at bay.

“Perfect timing!” Taron pulled you back from your happy memories as you closed his bedroom door behind you and watched him place down two plates which were completely full with everything your hungover body was craving.

“Wow. The smell in here is heavenly.” You walked into his kitchen and stood next to him as you admired the breakfast he’d cooked and clocked the kettle steaming away.

“I’ve got you the biggest mug I could find because I know you’re a tea guzzler on a hangover.” He slid the mug along the worktop and then placed his arm around your shoulders casually. It was all too natural for you to wrap your arm around his back and lean in to his side and it had happened without you realising it. Once you registered you were there you couldn’t pull back, so you gave in entirely and turned your body into his to give him a proper hug.

“You’re the best.”

“I don’t want to speak to soon, but… I feel like I’ve got my best friend back already.” You could hear the smile in his voice as you continued to hold onto him.

“Don’t hold your breath, I’ve not tasted your cooking yet!” You teased as you let go of him and took one of the plates over to his small dining table. He finished making the tea and then sat down opposite you, watching you eat for a moment longer and smiling to himself before he picked up his cutlery.

“This is really surreal. I half want to stab myself with my fork to check I’m not dreaming.”

“Please don’t, that would put me right off my food and this is too good to waste.”

“Thanks.” He laughed softly. “Can I ask what it was that changed your mind? After last night I was sure you’d be out of here first thing, even after everything I said.”

“You may have to… repeat what you said.” You felt yourself blushing in embarrassment and tried to hide your eyes with your hand as you rubbed over your forehead. “I don’t remember much at all, just feeling really sick and dizzy.”

“You were definitely both of those things and determined to leave when I was trying to look after you. I got you into bed eventually and sat with you until you were asleep, told you how much I care about you. That whatever happens I still want you to be part of my life, even if that’s just as a friend…” It was obvious that Taron was paraphrasing and holding back this time around and you wished you were able to remember more. You looked straight into his eyes, willing him to elaborate and leave your heart fluttering but he stayed quiet.

“Well maybe it went straight to my subconscious mind instead because I woke up feeling very forgiving. I don’t want you to suffer over what happened anymore. I believe that it was a stupid mistake and something you’ll regret for a long time, and I forgive you for it.” Taron looked totally overwhelmed by your words. He placed his cutlery to the sides of his plate and ran both his hands over his head.

“Wow, are you sure?” You nodded back to him with a smile and he started to grin. “Thank you, Y/N. You have no idea how much I’ve been wanting to hear that from you. Honestly, I didn’t know what else to do. The boys kept telling me to give it time, but my gut said you’d hate me forever.”

“The girls want me to hate you forever, but I can’t do that.” 

“They’re just being protective over you and I’m pleased they’ve had your back.”

“They’ve been amazing, and I’ve been a mess.” You chuckled to yourself. “I can’t believe I let myself get in that state last night and still managed to end up here and not in that other guy’s bed.”

“I think I’m more relieved than you about that one, especially after how terrible your last one night stand choice was!” 

“Oh god!” You stopped eating and covered your mouth as you remembered. “It was his friend! That’s why I came home, or nearly home, his mate was the terrible shag and I didn’t want to risk another one like it.”

“Are you serious?!” Taron laughed loudly and shook his head in disbelief.

“Don’t. Even the thought of it is mortifying… I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you. It’s destined to end badly!”

The silence hit both of you at the same time as you realised what you’d said. Your eyes locked onto his as you looked up from your plate, too scared to move another muscle. 

“I… I just meant.” You paused as no explanations came to mind.

“Don’t.” Taron leant in and reached forward, waiting for you to take hold of his hand, but gave up quickly when you left him hanging and placed his palm down to the table instead. “Stop trying to run from this, Y/N.”

“I’m not. I just… you have no idea how hard it is to be sat here right now.” Your fingers ran through your damp hair as you lifted it up to the back of your head. “It’s so fucking conflicting, and everything is simple for you.”

“I wish it was.” He sighed as he sat back and sipped his tea instead. “If I put one foot wrong, say something in the wrong tone or come across as too forward you’ll be out that door in a flash and probably won’t speak to me again for at least another week.”

“That’s not true. I decided not to run earlier so we’re having this out, one way or the other, until it’s done.”

“Just be honest with me then. Tell me what you’re feeling, what you’re thinking, so I don’t have to keep second guessing.” Taron held onto your eye contact, still trying to read you as you thought over how to answer him.

“I feel really fucking vulnerable.” You felt the tears building in your eyes as you caved in and let your guard down to him. “I can’t switch off the feelings I had for you, it doesn’t work like that, so obviously I still like you. I can’t help but gravitate towards you because you made me feel something I’ve not felt in years. But it’s hard because you really hurt me, Taron.” You paused and took a shaky but deep breath as you wiped your tears from your cheeks. “It’s like a self-preservation thing because I’d be stupid to let it all happen again. I don’t want to be that girl.”

“You wouldn’t be. I’ll promise you now that I’d never let that happen.” He got up from his chair and you turned to the side as he moved around to crouch down in front of you. “I’ll never do anything like that again, we just need to start over and I know we can have something incredible. We both still feel it.” He placed his hands on your thighs. “I think you’re amazing. You’re beautiful, funny, caring-”

“Taron,” You cut him off with a smile as you ran your fingers through the top of his hair. “Enough. I want us to get back to what we had, or start over again too, but-” He dropped his head down as soon as you said the word ‘but’. “Look at me.”

“Don’t say it.” His eyes pleaded up at you.

“I just need to settle my head first. I want to go into it with certainty so there’ll be no doubts to get in the way.”

“You’re always going to have doubts, no matter how much time you give it. It’s natural and I won’t blame you for them, just tell me when you feel them, and I’ll be here to reassure you.”

“I know, I know. This is all a lot though so just give me some time, please?” You stroked your thumb over his cheek as you held the side of his face.

“Okay.” He agreed softly as he leant in to your touch. “I’ll be waiting.”


	29. Chapter 29

Decisions were never your strong point. You found yourself sitting down in random places in your flat as you struggled to complete your housework because your head was stuck on Taron. Your thoughts went around in circles, the same old pros and cons repeating themselves as you worried endlessly over what to do. When you were away for him it seemed so much easier to say no. He’d said all the right things first time around and still hurt you so why were you falling for it again? It would be mortifying to go back to him, to trust him, and then let yourself get hurt when he messed around with someone else. It would be unfair to expect your friends to be there to pick up the pieces like before too. You knew Gemma would be against it and she was the rational, realistic one of the group. Rosie was reckless, but in a harmless way, and Charlotte was the lucky one. She’d been settled and happy for a couple of years. She’d gained relationship wisdom that had so far been wasted on the rest of you. Maybe now was the right time to take some of her advice.

“Hey, have you got a minute?” You asked softly as Charlotte answered your call.

“Ermm, yep, just give me…two seconds.” You could hear her closing a door and moving some things about before she returned to you with her full attention. “How’s the head after last night?”

“Fucked. Absolutely fucked.” You sighed.

“Where did you end up? We saw you leaving with the tall guy but he was on his own again later.”

“That’s kinda why I’ve called you, and not the others. I err… I ended up at Taron’s.”

“No! Y/N, you didn’t sleep with him did you?” The disappointment in Charlotte’s tone left a sinking feeling in your chest. A part of you had wanted her to be on board with the idea of getting back with him but it didn’t sound like that was going to happen.

“No, I was too drunk for that.”

“That’s a relief. So what did happen?”

“I threw up a lot, apparently, and he looked after me. Not that I remember too much of it. He tucked me up in bed, slept on the sofa and then cooked me breakfast this morning.”

“Wow.”

“I know. Maybe not such a bad guy after all?”

“Maybe. Or he’s still feeling very guilty and will try to use this as a bargaining chip with you for forgiveness.”

“Mmm, I’ve already forgiven him though. We had a long talk this morning and sorted a lot of things out.”

“Right…” The suspicion in Charlotte’s voice clearly meant she knew what was coming.

“Do you think I’d be an idiot to give him a second chance?”

“You want me to be completely honest?”

“Yes.” You answered as you closed one eye in preparation.

“Then yes, part of me thinks you can do way better than Taron.”

“And what about the other part?”

“The other part of me saw how happy you were together, both of you, and how well suited you were. I can see exactly why you want to go back to that, and how tempting it must be.”

“I knew you’d understand.” You sighed.

“But the thing is Y/N, there’s a massive difference between liking Taron and liking the feelings he gives you. Are you just craving the security, warmth, happiness, and everything that comes with being with being in a relationship? Because I know he gave you a taste of that and it can be hard to let go of. Or do you actually like him for him…” She paused to let you take that in properly. “I think there’ll be someone else out there who will like you just as much, if not more, than Taron is claiming to, and I don’t want you to settle for second best, y’know?”

“No, I get what you’re saying.”

“How have you left things with him?”

“I said I wanted space to think it over and time to make sure I was certain on my decision. He said he’d be waiting.”

“That’s good, that’s really good. Well done for not jumping straight back when I imagine he was promising you the world over this morning.”

“Mmm, it was a bit like that. So how do you go about figuring out if you like a person or just like how they make you feel?”

“It’s a hard one.” Charlotte chuckled. “You’ve sort of got to test yourself. If you can go on a date with someone else and be open to getting to know them, seeing what they can offer instead, then you’ll know Taron isn’t the only one. You’re single, you’ve got nothing to lose and time on your side so have a browse on tinder and see who appears!”

“What, like a comparison?”

“If that’s how you want to think of it, then yeah. Chat to a few guys and see what happens. You can’t do any harm.”

“I guess not.” You agreed half-heartedly.

“But if you do decide Taron is the one you want, start fresh and take it slow. You can’t jump straight back in to where you were.”

“No, I already feel too cautious for that, and he said he wanted to rewind and start again, so… Thanks for all the advice, I knew you’d be the one to help organise my head.” You let out a sigh of relief as your mind finally stopped going round in circles over what to do.

“Anytime. I trust you to do what’s best for you, and I’ll be by your side whatever so don’t worry.”

“That’s all I needed to hear. Love you, Charlie girl.”

“Love you too. Don’t stress, just chill and get swiping!”

Charlotte’s advice had given you a whole new set of thoughts to ponder. You’d had your eyes opened up from the tunnel vision of one-night stands and found something way better with the prospect of a serious relationship. What if you were clinging onto Taron because he was the first guy in a long time to give you that chance? There was no reason why someone else couldn’t offer you the same thing or make you feel like you do when you’re with him; and maybe now your mind was focused you could find someone better, someone more trustworthy who wouldn’t make stupid mistakes and end up hurting you.

***

The pins and needles tingled up your legs as you dangled them over the arm of your sofa, but you couldn’t be bothered to move. Your attention was held by your phone as the next advert break started in the show you were watching, but you still couldn’t bring yourself to open tinder. Taron’s face would be there as soon as you did. You’d never managed to swipe past him since the first time he appeared on there and once things had started happening naturally you lost interest in the app altogether. There was only one way that you’d be able to test out how you felt though so you closed your eyes the second after you tapped on the screen. It felt ridiculous but when you dared to open them the app was still refreshing and updating. It had been so long since you’d used it that Taron’s face was long gone and another guy’s profile was the first to appear. A frown fell to your forehead as you tried to work out if you felt relieved or disappointed, but it didn’t last long as you swiped the first few guys away to get to someone who looked more appealing. The last part of the show you were watching on tv had been and gone, playing out in the background as your attention was held by tinder. Profile after profile was swiped through and when you got to someone who didn’t seem bad it didn’t take you long to add them to the no pile. Everything about them was being compared to Taron. Even when they had a lot of interests in common with you it didn’t matter. You didn’t want the male version of yourself, you wanted someone who was compatible but different enough to be intriguing. It was clear as day that no one could come close to challenging the flame you held for Taron, not right now anyway.

You started to swipe through faster, not stopping to look twice, even if you thought they were fit. You knew exactly who you were looking for and you weren’t going to stop until his face appeared. 10 minutes later and the drunken, cheeky, happy smile of his caught your attention immediately. You could have sworn your heart skipped a beat as you tapped to open his full profile. Nothing had changed. You looked into his eyes on the screen and felt your face soften into a gentle smile. There was no way you could ignore how you still felt for him, and you were certain that giving it more time would only delay the inevitable. It took one swipe to the right to send the hearts falling down your phone screen as the match page appeared, prompting you to send him a message.

There’s no point looking for anyone else when I know the one I want is waiting for me. X

You bit down on your lip as you hit send and immediately locked your phone as you clutched it in against your chest. It felt like a massive leap to take but the happiness that filled your body, flooded your mind, and had you smiling wider than you had done all week made it feel like everything was going to be ok.


	30. Chapter 30

-You’re making me so happy! Getting that notification on tinder reminded me that I needed to delete the app, hence the reply by text instead. No more mistakes, and no one else. Just you and me. Xxx

Taron’s text came through an hour or so later when you were sat up reading your book in bed. You switched away from his message on your phone and opened tinder to find his profile wasn’t there anymore. It meant you had no photos of him to get lost in or swoon over, but little by little he was starting to prove himself to be trustworthy again. You followed his lead and deleted your profile as well.

Consider mine gone too. It’s a fresh start for both of us, so lets take it slow and make it count. Xxx

-We’ve already gone back to the start. I helped you out of a late night disaster, gave you my bed, let you borrow my clothes and set you off on the right foot this morning with a killer breakfast ;) It only feels right that I ask you out on a date and do things better this time too. What do you say? Xxx

Your beaming smile contradicted your thoughts of ‘oh god this is really happening all over again!’ as you lowered yourself down beneath your covers and formed your next reply.

So much for taking it slow! You know I’m not going to say no though, so shall I leave everything in your capable hands? Xxx

-Is next weekend slow enough for you? Xxx

Next weekend is perfect! Xxx

-Good. Same place and time as our first date and maybe this time we’ll manage to stick around for dessert too ;) Xxx

Can I hold you to that? The dessert menu looked incredible. Xxx

-Well after waiting 7 days to see your beautiful face again I’ll want to be opposite you for as long as I possibly can be. We’re going for the full 3 courses! Xxx

Noted: Don’t eat a big lunch next Saturday! I’m bailing out on the rest of tonight though, still feel rough and knackered after last night so sleep is calling. See you soon :) Xxx

-Look after yourself and sleep well. Xxx

***

The messages from Taron didn’t let up for the rest of the week and you chatted freely about your days, what you were watching on tv that night or how Taron had thrashed the boys at pool on Wednesday. There were hints of flirtation by the end of each night but nothing outrageous. You both kept a lid on things and ensured that you went to bed with a smile on your face about what was still to come. The message Rosie had sent to you about the tension and build up being half the fun kept popping up in your mind and you knew she was right. You felt giddy with excitement for your date now the fear and nerves of the unknown weren’t in the picture this time around.

As Saturday night appeared you pulled out the black jumpsuit you’d worn last time and contemplated wearing it again to keep with the theme. You weren’t sure how much of the date was meant to be recreated or how much of it was meant to be changed for something better. The alternative outfit was a red dress Gemma had ordered but given to you to try on after she’d changed her mind on it. It was a bit less revealing than the neckline of your jumpsuit but it hugged the curves of your hips and waist tightly and left you feeling sexy so you made the change.

Taron was waiting for you outside the restaurant, also in a different outfit, but he complimented you just like before. Once you were seated he ordered a bottle of your favourite wine and then picked the conversation up from where your messages had ended the night before. You joked and laughed together, completely forgetting about the menus until the waitress came to take your order. Taron cast you a smile of reassurance as he ordered a couple of small starters to share, the steak for his main and the pasta dish you’d changed your mind on last time.

“Don’t worry, I’m willing to share. Only because it’s you though.” He smirked charmingly.

“We might be sharing a dessert at this rate too, I’m going to be stuffed!”

“We can take our time, there’s no rush. I’m also really glad you said to take it slow because I feel like I’m appreciating it all so much more already.”

“It’s because we know what’s coming, and how good it’ll be.” You smirked back at the thought of sleeping with him.

“Yes, but let’s not go there now. There’s so much more to both of us, and this, than sex. I’m here for you, not just that.”

“As am I.” You reached out and took hold of his hand across the table, feeling the sparks fly as he couldn’t stop the adorable smile on his handsome face.

The evening flew by and before you knew it you were the only ones left in the restaurant. The waitress brought over your bill before you’d asked for it, trying to usher you along so she could go home, and Taron apologised to her as he paid. You left hand in hand and sat snuggled together in the back of the car that took you home. There was a feeling of disappointment that washed over you both as you took the lift up to your floor. Neither of you wanted the night to end, but you knew it had to.

“I’ve had the best time tonight.” You commented as you couldn’t let go of Taron’s hand, despite being stood opposite him at your front door.

“So have I. I’m so grateful that you gave me this second chance.”

“Let’s not bring any of that up again, yeah?” You saw the flicker of pain shoot across his face as he realised he’d said the wrong thing and added an unnecessary shadow to what was otherwise a perfect night.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just no looking back either, neither of us need it.” He nodded in agreement with you before letting go of your hand.

“We’ll look forward instead. To more times like tonight, and even better times ahead.”

“Exactly.” You smiled back to him.

“Thank you, you’ve been a dream date.”

“Not so bad yourself.” You leant in and kissed him softly on the cheek, lingering close as you desperately wanted him to give you one of his signature goodnight kisses. You felt him inhale your scent and close his eyes as he took in your proximity.

“Goodnight, Y/N.” He spoke softly as he pulled himself away from you.

“Night.”

***

With the help of Charlotte backing you up, you managed to get Gemma and Rosie on side and down to the pub for another night of pool. They were initially reluctant but as soon as you explained that Taron was deliberately repeating everything that had happened so far, but making it ten times better, they soon became swept up in the unusual romance of it all. Predictions were cast as to how the evening would differ from last time, but you genuinely didn’t know how it could get much better.

As you arrived it was Jack who was getting the drinks in and his head dropped as he knew he’d have to add 4 more to his tab. Taron joined you all at the bar as soon as he spotted you and he thanked the girls for turning up and for looking after you when he was a ‘prize idiot’.

“I need to thank you as well, Y/N.” Jack added. “Seems like you were the wake-up call he needed in order to get his shit together. Honestly, I’ve never seen him so determined before… or miserable but if I say too much about that he’ll hit me over the head with a pool cue!”

“Too right! That’s all behind us now anyway.” Taron smiled knowingly at you and there was no stopping the soppy look you gave him back. “I’m not letting you steal my girl from me tonight either, we’re playing together, and we’ll end the night undefeated!” He draped his arm around your shoulders as you walked over to the pool table and finally got to say a quiet hello to each other.

It was another fun night of laughing and joking with your friends, the whole group once again feeling like a perfect fit. Teasing banter flew around the table as the games played out and the drinks kept coming. There was an unmissable sexual tension between you and Taron as tactile moments were shared at every given opportunity, but still you hadn’t kissed. The later it got the longer the looks were held between you. His eyes were dark with lust, his fingertips never still against your body but neither of you said anything to provoke the other into acting on how you felt. Rather than leaving early you left as a group, and as you approached your block of flats you hugged the others goodbye before finally getting a moment alone with Taron.

“My place or yours?” He joked as he lifted the back of your hand to his lips.

“Aww, and to think you were doing so well!” You teased him.

“You can’t tell me you haven’t been struggling too, I’ve seen that look in your eye before!”

“Mmm, but it’s a dilemma…” You paused as Taron held the door into your building open for you. “Because can we stop at just one kiss?”

“Would there be any harm in two?” You couldn’t fail to notice his bottom lip being released from between his teeth as you waited for the lift to return to the ground floor and you felt your heart rate rise in anticipation.

“I guess not.” You stepped into the lift ahead of him, pushing the button for your floor, and trying to keep your face composed as you turned back and leant against the mirrored wall.

“So we start with one and then…” He never finished his sentence as he connected his lips to yours in a slow but hungry kiss, stepping in closer so he could gently hold onto your face and neck. You kissed him back just as slowly, lapping up his taste and losing yourself to the moment. It was everything you needed to end the night and as the doors of the lift opened at your floor Taron pulled back and gave you space to leave. A firm peck was left to his lips before you backed away from him with a smile.

“And we end with two, because the idea of three will give me sweet dreams… sleep well, Taron.”


	31. Chapter 31

As you got back from work on Friday night and collected your post your attention was caught by the bright yellow delivery card peeking out from behind the junk mail. You knew exactly what it was but you still doubted the possibility of him buying you more flowers.

“He’s not given up!” The same receptionist commented as she handed the bouquet over to you and eagerly waited to see what the message was this time. “Although judging by your smile this could be someone new?”

“I hope not!” You laughed back as you pulled out the card and decided to read it aloud to put her out of her misery of intrigue. “From here on in everything is new, and flowers can be for good things too. Wear something comfy and come to mine, we’ve got the weekend together and I have plenty of wine!” It was signed off T with three kisses, but you kept that to yourself as you smiled widely at the beautiful flowers.

“Cheesy bastard. Enjoy your weekend!” The receptionist’s sarcasm echoed your thoughts. It was sweet but you knew there was a tongue in cheek nature behind it and that the rest of the night, or weekend, definitely wouldn’t be following the same theme.

You changed into the clothes you’d borrowed from him and took your flowers with you as you made the short trip up to his flat. The door was pulled open before you’d even managed to knock twice and Taron was beaming back at you as he looked you over.

“Why do my clothes look better on you than me?”

“I’d be worried if they didn’t… it’s not healthy to fancy yourself that much!” You flirted as you followed him inside, loving hearing him laugh because of you.

“There’s no one I fancy more than you.”

“Awww, sweet.” You mocked him.

“I can be cute when I want to be.” He pouted back. “Got you flowers, didn’t I?”

“Yes, and they’re lovely. Cheesy rhyme included.”

“Let me get some water to put them in… Also I need to confess.” He paused as he searched through his cupboards for the closest thing resembling a vase, leaving your mind to go into overdrive at the use of the word confess.

“Go on…” You encouraged him nervously.

“I erm… only have beer or vodka to drink, not wine. But the only thing I could think of late last night that rhymed with beer was fear and we don’t need any of that, and as for rhyming something with vodka!” He settled on a pint glass and half filled it with water before placing your flowers in the top. “Nightmare!”

“You’re adorable.” The nerves you felt had melted away as you walked over to him and pulled him in for a tight hug.

“So are you.” He softly kissed your forehead as you started to pull away. “So I’m thinking we binge watch some tv or films and order in a takeaway. Chilled, cosy, with plenty of cuddles?”

“Sounds perfect, and I’m fine with beer.”

“Go find something to watch and I’ll bring the beers over when I’ve ordered the food.”

***

As the end of the third episode of a new release on Netflix drew to a close you pulled yourself away from Taron’s side and leant forward for the remote so you could pause it before auto-play kicked in. The last slice of pizza in the box was way too tempting so you picked it up and bit off the end as you turned back to face Taron.

“Want some?” He nodded in reply and happily let you feed him a bite.

“I want you more though.” He added before licking across his lips and teasing his fingers up and down your back. “Because as great as tonight has been so far… having your hands on me for the past hour has been excruciatingly distracting.”

“Thought we had all weekend?” There was no stopping you as you deliberately teased your free hand up his thigh as you continued to finish off the last slice of pizza.

“We do, but why not start as we mean to go on?” His eyes never left your fingers, waiting until they reached the top of his thigh before he grasped hold of your wrist and guided you higher up. You held the lightest touch against the denim of his jeans but couldn’t avoid feeling the hard bulge constrained beneath.

“Only if we can start from the beginning with the sex too, because the idea of fucking you right here…” You licked your finger and thumb as you got to your feet and then dropped Taron’s tracksuit bottoms from your hips to reveal you had his boxers on too.

“Fuck. You know that got to me so much that first night you slept in my bed?”

“I wanted to make sure you at least considered the option of me being more than a friend. But I got a kiss out of you, so I figured it did the job.” You straddled yourself over his lap and leant in to take his lips to yours, feeling his tongue instantly reciprocate with an extremely lustful kiss back. His hands grabbed your arse and pulled you higher up into his lap so you could feel his arousal between your legs. Kisses continued to be shared between you, slow movements and heavy pressure as your hand teased up the back of his neck.

“Let’s get this going.” Taron was the first to break away, his hands tugging the waistband of his boxers down from your hips, lowering them further as you knelt up and moved off him to get completed undressed whilst he stripped himself bare too.

“Ready?” You asked as you took hold of his hands for support and re-positioned yourself over him, looking down between your thighs at his cock as it stood to attention for you.

“Actually, wait…” Your head shot back up to his eyes, a frown of slight disbelief that he could possibly stop you from doing what you’ve both been craving from each other for so long.

“Really?” You lowered yourself back down to his thighs as you could tell from the look on his face that he actually meant it.

“Yeah, because… if I don’t say this now then it’s going to come across as cliched and, that’s not how I want it to be. You already know that you mean the world to me and that I care far too much for you, more than is probably healthy. But I’ve been recreating our path for a reason and it’s all been leading to tonight. To what should have happened first time around. The perfect cosy weekend together, full of great sex and food and getting totally lost in each other, to the point where I ask you to be my girlfriend…”

“Was that…was that you asking or?…” You beamed back to him with a nervous laugh.

“Yeah.” He reached up and ran his thumb over your blushing cheek. “Will you?”

“Of course I will!” The feel of his chest meeting yours as he sat up to kiss you, wrapping his arms tightly around your back, was everything. You’d never felt more at peace than when you were in his arms. The arms of your now boyfriend.

“Good.” He was blushing too as he couldn’t help but steal another kiss from your lips.

“So can we get back to it now, or has that soppiness killed your mood?” Both of you looked down to Taron’s crotch and then smiled back to each other.

“You think that’s going anywhere whilst you’re naked and straddling me?” His hands fell to your arse and encouraged you back up to your knees, pulling you in towards him before he moved one hand to his cock and guided himself into you as you slowly inched down onto him. You lips met again in a deliberate and tender kiss, savouring the feel of each other and taking everything in before the desires for a climax took hold.

“I’ve really missed this,” You commented softly, never looking away from Taron’s eyes as you started to rock your hips and find a comfortable rhythm. “and I don’t just mean the sex… I mean us, being together exactly as we are, saying what we think and not having to worry about anything.”

“We work.” Taron simplified your thoughts for you.

“In every single way.” He silenced you with a kiss, tracing his fingers up to your breasts and caressing them softly. He teased circles around your nipples which were already erect and asking for attention, and as he squeezed them you jaw dropped in pleasure and a sigh escaped your lips. It sent thrilling shivers down to your core and spurred you on to ride Taron harder and faster. The change in pace had him moaning tenderly as his hands continued to explore your body. He couldn’t get enough of you from your thighs and bum to your breasts and lips. Kisses and licks, light touches and dragged fingertips set your skin alight with lust.

“Mmm, go faster.” He moaned into your neck before sucking against your skin and making sure he left his mark. As you upped the pace you felt his hips thrusting up into you to keep the force too. You placed one hand to his shoulder to steady yourself and lifted his chin with the other, locking onto his eyes.

“You feel amazing.”

“So do you.” He replied as he teased his fingers down to your clit so he could watch your face screw up in pleasure.

“Oh, fuck!” You cried as you tensed up with his touch, fighting to keep your eyes open as he smirked happily up at you. “I’m right there, Taron.” You panted, lowering your hand from his shoulder to his chest as you sank deeper onto him and let him pound up into you harder and harder.

“Shit, don’t stop.” Taron grabbed your arse in encouragement, needing you to hold out for a little bit longer. You felt yourself tighten around him but you kept up the pace, bouncing quickly and crying out loudly as you struggled to hold on.

“I can’t, Taron. Fuck.” You let yourself go and threw your head back in delight as you slowed your rhythm and let your orgasm take over. Taron was swearing beneath you as he felt you come undone around him and he shot his load at the same time.

“Fuck, Y/N.” He ran his hands down your thighs as he relaxed back into his sofa and took a few deep breaths. “You really are something else.”

“Mmm, I’m your girlfriend.” You hummed back happily as you leant down to kiss him and feel his warmth against your skin.

“My beautiful, perfect, girlfriend.” He kissed you back. “Come on, let’s do this properly.” He forced some strength back to his legs as he stood up and lifted you with him, one arm beneath your bum as you wrapped your legs around him, and the other around your back as he carried you through to his bed and placed you gently down on the end. “Beer?” He offered.

“You read my mind.” You let your gaze lingered on his naked arse as he walked back out of his bedroom. If you’d have told yourself 3 months ago that you’d end up dating and then getting in a relationship with ‘the cute guy’ who lived in the same block of flats, you’d have laughed in utter disbelief. ‘He’s way out of my league!’ Is what you said to the girls all those weeks ago. But apparently that’s not the case.

“You okay?” Taron asked softly as he returned with two bottles of beer and walked straight over to you.

“Yeah.” You smiled back as you knelt up on the end of the bed and kissed him quickly.

“You looked miles away.”

“I was just thinking…” You paused to take a sip. “about how lucky I am to have you, and how impossible it seemed to even think about approaching you all those weeks ago.”

“Don’t.” Taron laughed. “You make me sound intimidating and I’m really not.”

“No, but I’d made you out to be this perfect guy which was unfair because-”

“I fucked up?” Taron interrupted you.

“No…Well yes.” You gave him a teasing smirk back. “But no one’s perfect, and no one needs someone who’s perfect either. I like you just as you are.”

“Right back at you, even if you do seem perfect to me.” He leant down to kiss you tenderly, clinging onto your lips for as long as possible. “I know I’m already falling for you.” You wrapped your arm around the back of his shoulders and encouraged him down on top of you as you lay back on the bed. Neither of you spilled a drop of beer, despite focusing entirely on kissing each other again and again. You wanted to get completely lost in Taron but you knew there was something else you had to say first. Your heart was screaming out for you to tell him now and not miss the moment. As you pulled back from his lips and placed your hand to his chest his eyes opened and met yours, with nothing but love shining back at you.

“I’m falling too.”


End file.
